Los hermanos Snape
by Luty Malfoy
Summary: Esta es la historia de Severus Snape y sus hermanos. Es un universo alternativo y después de esto viene la historia que tanto prometo de mi amiga Shirubana.  Completado.
1. La llegada de Lorraine

**Capitulo 1 la llegada de Lorraine**

Era el mes de Octubre del año 1977, dos alumnos de Hogwarts obteniendo un permiso especial, (cosa rara en ese colegio) estaban volviendo a casa para acompañar a su mamá en el nacimiento de un nueva hermanita. Ella había nacido el día anterior y el padre había pedido que estuvieran ahí.

Eso les pareció más que raro dado a que Tobías Snape, padre de los dos chicos. Un muggle que había perdido hacía ya varios años su trabajo y que después de haber tratado unos meses de conseguir uno nuevo había caído en el hábito de la bebida y empezara a echarle la culpa a su esposa e hijos de sus problemas llegando a pegarles, por suerte siempre habían logrado esconder al pequeño Gerard y por eso nunca habría sido golpeado.

El mayor de los hermanos Snape, Severus Snape paso gran parte del viaje estaba confundido y enojado, enojado por como sentía que los chicos que lo molestaban, unos cuatro chicos de Gryffindor siempre podían salir sin que se los retara y para colmo sentía que de alguna forma no se les taba permitido odiarlos como el quisiera porque su hermano, su dos años menor hermano estaba en esa casa precisamente. Eso claro si ignoramos lo emocionado y al mismo tiempo asustado que estaba con ver a su nueva hermanita.

Sabía que iba a tener que ayudar a su mamá y no se sentía preparado.

"¿Podes dejar de mirar la ventana como si quisieras derretirla con la mirada?" preguntó Christopher que tenia el pelo de un color castaño claro que contrastaba el de su hermano y sin ese tono grasiento que Severus tenia, los ojos eran de un color marrón oscuro que eran mucho más expresivos que los de color negro de su hermano. Había tenido la suerte de heredar la nariz de su madre.

Severus dejo de mirar la ventana y miro sin mostrar emoción alguna a su hermano.

"Cuándo salga del hospital no vamos a llevar a mamá y a la nena lejos de él, ¿No?" fue todo lo que Severus dijera y Christopher lo miro no muy seguro.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer después, eh? ¿Correr por ahí con mamá y nuestra recién nacida hermanita?" odiaba tener que discutir con Severus pero al parecer era la única forma en la que ellos dos hablaban y más desde que terminaran en casas rivales.

"Yo podría conseguir un trabajo…" empezó a decir inseguro el mayor.

"Sev, vos sabes que no contratarían a un estudiante de Hogwarts…. "al escuchar eso y ofendido el mayor de los hermanos volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ventana. No había renunciado a esa idea solo porque según Christopher no fuera posible.

Chris miro a su hermano no sabiendo que hacer hacia unos pocos meses se había peleado con Lily Evans y ahora estaba yendo a ver a su mamá que acababa de tener una nena, no es que las cosas para él fueran fáciles. Tenia que defender a su hermano de los Merodeadores y que eso molestara a su novia, novia que pasaba mucho de su tiempo diciendo lo preocupada que estaba de cómo Severus podría convencerlo en las "cosas malignas" que los Slytherin estarían haciendo. Cosas que la verdad nadie sabía que eran pero todos suponían que todos los de esa casa iban a terminar siendo Mortifagos.

No podía decir que la idea de que eso pudiera pasar no se le hubiera ocurrido pero al final siempre terminaba descartándola , es que lo consideraba demasiado inteligente como para terminar cumpliendo ordenes de un loco como si fuera un perro faldero.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando el tren paro. Habrían ido en tren porque al vivir en una casa muggle no podían ir por los polvos flu, Tobías tuvo que ir a buscarlos. El muy irresponsable había dejado a su mujer sola en un hospital pero eso en ese momento no les importaba.

Estuvieron todo el viaje en silencio, como Tobías olía a alcohol no querían pelearse con él, sabían lo malo que eso podría ser y en serio querían llegar al hospital pero no en calidad de pacientes.

Esta de más decir que al padre de los chicos no le hizo nada feliz que ellos estuvieran con el uniforme del colegio, ese lugar lleno de fenómenos, como él lo llamaba pero ninguno de los dos chicos le respondió, estaban muy metidos en sus propios pensamientos para responder.

Cuando llegaron al hospital había muchos doctores en el cuarto de la mamá de los chicos y eso los asusto, trataron de entrar pero no los dejaron, los hicieron ir a un horrendo salón de espera a esperar.

Fue en ese salón de espera que paso lo que cambiaría la vida de los chicos para siempre.

Tobías caminaba de un lado al otro con odio en su mirada y tanto Severus como Christopher se mantenían alejados de él por miedo. Sabían que él no se animaría a pegarles en un lugar público pero a pesar de eso aún así le tenían miedo, no confiaban en lo que pudiera hacer.

Estuvo caminando hasta que de repente paro y fue a donde estaban sus hijos y con una voz fría y llena de odio les dijera:

"No sé porque les estoy contando esto pero yo me voy en cuanto la maldita de su madre salga no van a volver a saber de mi" dicho eso volvió a seguir caminando hasta que un doctor lo llamara para hablar con él.

No supieron que fue lo que el doctor le dijo pero por la cara de enojo se noto que no le gusto escuchar eso.

Fue más tarde que se enteraran que Eileen Prince Snape había muerto por problemas post parto. Tobías ni los dejo ver a su madre antes de agarrar a su hija en brazos, nena que su madre había logrado nombrar como Lorraine Eileen Snape antes de enfermar. Christopher iba detrás de él llevando los pañales que el hospital le habían dado en una bolsa de supermercado

La beba tenia unos ojos negros que miraban a todos lados con curiosidad, era su primera vez viendo el mundo fuera del hospital y por como lo miraba parecía muy interesada en lo que podría haber en el.

Tobías fue caminando hasta el auto donde paro de golpe y después de poner la nena en los brazos de Severus dijo.

No quiero volver a verlos ni saber de ustedes, primero arruinaron mi vida y ahora me roban a mi esposa, pueden quedarse con la casa yo me voy y les puedo asegurar que no volveré – dicho eso se subió al auto y se fue dejando a los dos chicos parados con la beba.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse, en gran parte por lo sorprendidos que estaban, lo que acababa de pasar era algo que a ninguno de los dos se les hubiera ocurrido iba a poder pasar.

"Tenemos que ir a casa" dijo Christopher cuando se recuperara del susto, cosa que tardo varios minutos en los que Lorraine se puso a dormir tranquilamente sin saber lo que estaba pasando alrededor de ella.

"¿Cómo crees que vamos a ir a casa?" en voz baja para no despertar a su hermanita pero en su voz se podía notar el pánico que tenia.

"Por favor Sev, podrías ir de varias formas pero creo que lo mejor para ella será que tomemos un bus a casa."

Así fue como los dos hermanos se fueron a su casa esperando en el camino poder pensar en que hacer, porque fueron con un susto de saber que Gerard había estado solo en la casa durante muchas horas y seguramente tendría hambre y sueño.

Mientras que Severus pensaba en que hacer Christopher empezaba a escribir como podía una carta a Dumbledure para pedirle ayuda. Esperando que fuera verdad que tenia favoritismo por los Gryffindors y por eso lo ayudara.


	2. El problema

Primero doy gracias a las personas que leyeron esto y a los que opinaron, hacia mucho que no escribía y menos algo que no fuera traducido.

Esta historia contaría lo que paso antes de un fic que una amiga esta escribiendo, al principio Gerard tiene 2 años y Lorraine acaba de nacer por lo que falta para contar sus aventuras por el colegio pero prometo llegar a contar todo terminando cuando Harry Potter entre a Hogwarts que sería donde empieza la historia de mi amiga.

No estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir directamente en la compu y por eso desde ahora:

"bla" para diálogos

"_bla" pensamientos_

Espero lo disfruten.

Capitulo 2 El problema

Cuando bajaron del colectivo, a unas pocas cuadras de su casa, una casa bastante tétrica, en una calle descuidada, que estaba mirando a la chimenea de una vieja fabrica. La verdad que no era de extrañar que tanto Severus como Christopher prefirieran estar en Hogwarts que en su casa.

Dudaron unos segundo si tenían que entrar, podría ser que lo que su padre dijera fuera una mentira y que estuviera dentro, seguramente furioso.

Para ser más exactos, Severus dudaba porque Christopher fue a abrir la puerta con una aparente tranquilidad.

"_Típico de Gryffindor, actuar sin pensar" _pensó Severus alentándose a seguir a su hermano.

Entraron esperando que su padre apareciera en cualquier rincón de la casa y tardaron en convencerse de que no podía pasar.

Una vez que eso pasara Christopher fue corriendo, subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que podía en busca de Gerard y cuando entro en el cuarto lo vio escondido bajo la cama de su hermano que era donde le habrían enseñado tenia que ir cuando alguien se acercara. También noto que los baúles de él y de su hermano estaban ahí, debió de ser el último acto de su padre antes de irse, seguramente por no querer tener nada que ver con ellos.

Al ver que era su hermano el chico de pelo negro salió de debajo de la cama y fue a abrazarle la pierna, mirándolo con sus ojos marrones, como los de Chris.

Fue mientras que bajaban que se pudo oír a Lorraine llorar y vieron a Severus que la movía un poco sin tener idea de que hacer. Él había ayudado a cuidar a Gerard pero con todo lo que había pasado ese día había perdido idea de que se debía hacer.

Christopher al ver eso puso a Gerard en el piso, cosa que no le gusto para nada y mientras este se quejaba fue a ver a su hermanita.

Por suerte no era el pañal, gracias a Merlín no era el pañal, pero la nena tenia hambre. Recordando que su mamá tenia un laboratorio escondido en el sótano, lugar donde el papá guardaba el alcohol. Era un lugar que evitaban siempre que podían, era como la tierra prohibida pero en ese momento no tenia que importar.

"Sev, tenes que ir a preparar algo para que Lorri coma" al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba y con Gary quejándose tirándole del pantalón "SEV" dijo elevando el tono de voz un poco, lo suficiente como para que su hermano saliera de su estupor y se animara a ir al sótano sin saber que Gary lo estaba siguiendo.

Gary lo seguía curioso de saber que había en ese lugar que tanto mami como papi iban cuando pensaban que nadie los estaba mirando.

Severus estaba tan apurado en hacer la poción que ignoro a Gary, cosa que era difícil pero él, siendo uno de los mejores en su año en esa materia podía trabajar a pesar de las distracciones.

Esa receta se la había enseñado su mamá cuando naciera Gary y en ese momento se lo agradecía desde el fondo de su alma.

Por suerte era una poción que solo tardaba unos minutos, suerte que no era él el que tenia a la nena en brazos, claro. Cuando termino embotello la poción para agarrar a Gary y con él en brazos ir lo más rápido posible al cuarto del chico donde agarro una de las mamaderas, que por suerte eran dos y después de llenarla con el liquido fue a donde estaban sus hermanos.

Una vez hecho eso se fue a sentar a un sillón pero se paro asustado cuando vio que Gary trataba de bajar por las escaleras.

Mientras lo llevaba en brazos iba diciendo "No se como vamos a hacer para volver al colegio, no sé vos pero yo tengo los E.X.T.A.S.I.S que hacer y no quiero que me vaya mal" mientras Christopher estaba terminando de alimentar a Lorri para después tratar de hacer que eructe, todo eso habían aprendido ayudando a su mamá.

"Estoy por mandarle una carta a Dumbledore pidiéndole ayuda, puede que a él se le ocurra algo" no muy seguro mientras sacaba el papel de su bolsillo y eso al parecer enojo mucho más a su hermano de lo que hubiera esperado.

"¿En serio pensas que Albus Dumbledore va a ayudarnos? Por favor ese viejo no nos ayudaría, por lo menos no a mi, nadie en ese colegio lo haría, además, ¿Cómo planeas enviar esa carta? Ninguno de los dos tiene lechuza" no entendía como podía ser tan ingenuo como para creer que alguien los ayudaría.

A esas preguntas su hermano no tenía respuestas pero por suerte no tuvo que pensar mucho porque una lechuza empezó a golpear la ventana. La dejaron entrar y en seguida notaron que era una de las lechuzas del colegio.

Severus miro a su hermano y al notar que seguía con Lorri en sus brazos fue él el que leyó la carta, solo para no tener que leerla dos veces decidió leerla en voz alta la primera vez.

**Estimados señores Snape:**

**Ha llegado a nuestro conocimiento la defunción de su madre, la señora Snape y les queremos asegurar que pueden contar con nuestro apoyo.**

**Lamentablemente no les será posible regresar al colegio con sus hermanos, dado a que eso es algo que se reserva solo a profesores pero pueden decirnos quien los cuidara y podremos enviar la ayuda que necesiten.**

**Esperamos su respuesta.**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**Director de Hogwarts**

**Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase**

**Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos.**

La carta era corta pero respondía las preguntas que ellos tenían, raro que no usara su fénix pero Severus estaba seguro que era por ser a él a quién le estaba escribiendo.

Después de leer la carta Severus miro a su hermano tratando esperando que dijera algo mientras que Gary saltaba tratando de agarrar ese papel para ver si era tan interesante como su hermano lo hacía parecer pero por suerte, suerte para el pergamino, Severus era lo suficientemente alto como para que no llegara a tocarla.

Estuvieron unos segundos pensando hasta que Christopher decidiera llevar a Lorri a la cuna y Severus empezar a hacer la cena.

Fue cuando volviera del cuarto que a Christopher se le ocurrió algo "Podríamos pedir a los papás de Petunia que cuiden de ellos" esto se estaba volviendo monótono pero otra vez Severus volvió a mirarlo con algo de enojo desde la cocina donde terminaba de poner los fideos a cocinar.

"Sé que te cuesta recordarlo pero Petunia no quiere saber nada de vos desde que recibiste tu carta para Hogwarts y no creo que acepte que nuestros hermanos estén en su casa, tampoco Lily creo que lo acepte" a pesar de lo que su hermano había dicho el estaba decidido.

"Mañana les voy a preguntar, mientras tanto tendremos que quedarnos con la lechuza hasta que podamos responder" Severus no dijo nada solo agarro a Gary que seguía al lado de su pierna y lo fue a sentar a una silla atándolo a la cintura, eso era para que no se cayera y lo tenían que hacer porque no tenían plata para comprar una de esas sillitas para bebés.

"Vos hace lo que quieras, ahora vamos a comer" dijo Severus y Christopher se fue a sentar para comer.

Los dos comieron sin hablarse, cosa que era muy común en esa casa, en especial cuando los hermano no estaban de acuerdo con algo, a Gary estaba sentado en el medio de los dos y le daba Christopher de comer para que después Severus lo bañara mientras que el menor de ellos fuera a ver a Lorri y a lavar los platos.

Esa noche sacaron los colchones de sus camas y los dejaron en el piso del cuarto donde estaba la cuna. Hubo un problema cuando Gary se entero de que tenía que compartir la cuna con su hermanita y le ofrecieron a cambio dormir en el colchón con uno de sus hermanos. Eso lo emociono mucho y termino durmiendo con Severus quien hizo con una colcha una barrera para que el nene no se callera al piso, que era lo único que le faltaba.

La primera noche fue complicada porque la nena se despertó varias veces, no acostumbrada a dormir de noche y los dos hermanos tuvieron que atenderla y hacer que Gary se durmiera, todo eso sin magia, claro.

Por eso fue que al día siguiente fue Christopher solo a pedirle ayuda a la familia Evans, fue recibido por una antipática Petunia quién aprovechaba que era fin de semana para ver a sus papás y lo quiso echar a patadas pero no lo logro, la madre de Petunia, la señora Evans fue a la puerta y después de pedirle a su hija que se fuera dentro dejo entrar al pobre chico Snape. Lo de pobre chico Snape era porque estaba usando ropas muggles que eran una miseria, eran cosas de sus padres como un jean súper gastado, con un sweater de un color espantoso y unos zapatos que por suerte le quedaban bien.

Esa charla fue algo memorable pero no del tipo de cosas para recordar como el primer viaje a la Luna o cuando la invención del cine, mas bien del tipo de la primera vez que se tiro la bomba nuclear o la invención del revolver.

En si la charla empezó bien hasta que Petunia se metiera negándose totalmente a tener gente de "ese tipo" en su casa.

Por suerte fue ignorada por la madre quien acepto todo hasta que le enviaran el alimento para la nena por lechuza (que buena es la mami de Lily.)

Feliz con lo logrado Christopher fue a su casa, que no quedaba demasiado lejos, escribió la carta a Hogwarts diciendo donde tenían que llevar la poción para Lorri y con la ayuda de Severus llevaron a los chicos a la casa de los Evans.

Gary no estuvo feliz de quedarse ahí pero le prometieron que si se portaba bien le iban a traer un regalo (típica promesa que se le hace a los nenes chiquitos,) así lo convencieron un poco.

Otro que no estaba muy convencido era Severus pero por suerte no dijo nada solo estaba con cara de preocupado y al igual que el viaje de ida estuvo todo el viaje al colegio mirando la ventana evitando conversar con su hermano.

Listo he aquí el segundo capitulo espero les guste


	3. Vuelta al colegio

**En un acto de locura de mi parte le mostré a mi amiga el fic que estoy haciendo y ahora ella quiere que le mande los capítulos por mail antes de publicarlos, seguro para corregir mi ortografía, para que no tenga falta de Horticultura, tengan las palabras los signos de puntería y todo este bien (lo último fue una secuencia de chistes que robe de Les Luthiers, perdonen) **

**Capitulo 3 vuelta al colegio.**

Llegaron al colegio justo para la hora que se estaba terminando el desayuno y fue por eso que no pudieron comer mucho. La verdad era que estaban tan preocupados que mucho no pudieron comer aunque hubieran querido.

"¿Por qué tuviste que volver a tu casa Snape?" pregunto un chico de pelo negro, algo menor que él que estaba sentado a su derecha.

"Eso no es algo que tenga porque importarte Black" no le hablaba de esa forma tan brusca porque fuera hermano de uno de los que lo molestaban sin parar, sino porque estaba sin ganas de hablar con nadie y ese chico parecía no entenderlo.

"Tampoco es para que te desquites conmigo, estas igual de mal que cuando esa sangre impura te gritara" respondió ofendido Regulus, la verdad era que ninguno de sus amigos había estado de acuerdo con su amistad con Lily pero a él mucho no le importaba.

Comía dándole la espalda a la mesa de Gryffindor para no verla a ella o a su hermano el cual tampoco estaba de acuerdo con sus amistades pero eso duraba hasta que se tuviera que ir a su primera clase que era encantamientos, materia que por suerte Slytherin no compartía con ninguna casa.

Sin mucho ánimo se paro y agarrando su mochila, una cosa vieja que tenia desde su primer año se fue del comedor sin decirles nada a sus amigos. Amigos era como le gustaba llamarlos pero la verdad era que no los consideraba del todo sus amigos, había varias cosas de ellos que a él un poco le molestaban pero sin Lily no podía darse el lujo de rechazar a las únicas personas que tenían ganas de estar con él.

Por su parte Christopher en la mesa de Gryffindor estaba hablando con sus amigos y de vez en cuando miraba con un poco de odio a los Merodeadores, esos tipos que se creían con el derecho de molestar a su hermano. Para defenderlo él se habría peleado con ellos más de una vez y estaba seguro de que lo tendría que seguir haciendo.

Siguió pensando en eso mientras iba a su primer clase del día, Transfiguraciones y vio como su hermano se iba a su primera materia.

La primera materia que tenia Severus ese día era encantamientos, el profesor era el jefe de casa de Ravenclaw y era muy paciente, Lily siempre decía que era su profesor favorito.

"_Deja de pensar en Lily, ella ya dejo claro que no quiere saber nada con vos" _ se reto mentalmente mientras volvía a prestar atención a la clase.

Por suerte esa clase estuvo tranquila y de ahí se fue a la siguiente que era Herbología con Hufflepuff. Severus no tenía problemas con las personas de esa casa. A decir verdad no se conocían peleas entre los Hufflepuff y los Slytherin, no eran de meterse en esas cosas.

Por mucho que le hubiera gustado trabajar solo le toco con una chica, una chica con la que nunca había hablado.

No hablaron mucho durante la clase pero por lo poco que hablaron él se dio cuenta que ella era interesante, también noto que era linda. Con su pelo largo que le llega a tocar la espalda y esos ojos que eran verdes, no del mismo verde impactante que los de Lily pero que aún así llamaban su atención.

"Fue gracioso como hubo gente que pensó que te habían echado del colegio cuando te fuiste" dijo la chica y Severus levanto un poco una ceja demostrando que no la entendía. "En serio no sos gracioso Snape" era raro pero al parecer el ignoraba el nombre de ella pero esta parecía saberse muy bien el nombre de él o por lo menos el apellido.

No se hablaron y en la mesa habría seguido en silencio de no ser porque Christopher se le ocurrió ir a ver que estaba haciendo su hermano y cuando la vio a Amber haciéndose el sorprendido dijo: "Sev, estas con una chica" y mirándola a ella dijo "Perdóneme que no me presente, me llamo Christopher Snape, el hermano del chico callado que esta sentado al lado tuyo" extendió su mano mientras hablaba y después de reírse levemente ella respondió "Es un placer conocerte Christopher, yo soy Amber Neveu, la chica que esta sentada al lado de tu hermano y que cree que es muy inteligente" eso realmente sorprendió un poco a Chris y por eso se sentó en la silla delante de ellos.

"Sev fue siempre muy inteligente pero también es tímido, por eso me sorprende que este sentado con vos" mientras hablaba su hermano mayor lo miraba con odio. Quién se creía que era para humillarlo delante de esta chica. No era que le gustara pero si estaba con él por propia voluntad no podía ser tan mala.

"Yo pensé que no le agradaba y por eso no me hablaba" los dos hablaban como si él no estuviera sentado con ellos y eso le molestaba.

"¿Pueden dejar de actuar como si yo no estuviera?" pregunto enojado _"¿Te pusiste celoso, Sev?" _se pregunto Chris pero no se animo a decirlo en voz alta sabiendo que seguramente su hermano iba a negarlo.

Lamentablemente ese buen momento fue arruinado por unos Gryffindors que Severus conocía y odiaba. Se habría ido de no ser que llegaron por detrás y el único que los pudo haber visto estaba ocupado charlando con Amber sobre Severus.

"Miren quién esta acá Quejicus y parece que no esta solo ¿Por qué no dejas a estos dos perdedores y venís con nosotros?" el que hablaba era Sirius Black, uno de los merodeadores, considerado uno de los más guapos chicos en Hogwarts "_Por chicas sin cerebro" _pensó Christopher mientras miraba al compañero de casa y para colmo a los poco segundos apareció Potter.

"Sirius tiene razón, no te conviene ser vista con ellos Niveu, hasta Evans ya se dio cuenta del tipo de persona que es Quejicus y su hermanito no debe ser mucho mejor" esa era una gran diferencia entre Potter y Black, el primero miraba a Chris con odio mientras que el segundo era algo más cercano a la lastima. Teniendo él un hermano en Slytherin al que odiaba pensaba que podría llegar a entender lo que Christopher sentía, que equivocado estaba.

"¿Por qué no se van a molestar a otro lado?" pregunto Christopher parándose con una cara que asustaría a muchas personas pero al parecer no a los merodeadores.

Por suerte la pelea que estaba por empezar no tuvo lugar porque Madame Pince fue a separarlos, estaba claro que no iba a permitir que dañaran sus libros.

En cuanto los Merodeadores se fueron Severus hablo por primera vez a Amber, "Perdón, entiendo si no queres volver a verme" mientras empezaba a juntar sus cosas, él había ido a estudiar ahí porque a pesar de no querer admitirlo le gustaba estar con Amber y al ser ella una Hufflepuff no podían ir al salón común de Slytherin, era una locura.

La verdad era que no había regla que lo prohibiera, pero Severus sabía que no sería seguro que ella fuera al salón común de él y que él no soportaría estar en el de ella.

Por su parte Christopher no entendía esa estúpida manía de su hermano de tirarse a menos.

"No te culpo por ellos, en serio me gusta estudiar con vos y creo que si me ayudas en pociones podría conseguir la mejor nota seguro" lo decía con una sonrisa que puso muy nervioso a Sev pero hizo un esfuerzo por disimular, claro que a su hermano no se le paso por alto.

Así fue como Amber entro en la vida de los chicos. Ella nunca pidió a Severus que hablara mucho y estudiaron muchas horas juntas, ella ofreciéndose a ayudar a Sev en transfiguraciones, materia que le costaba demasiado y a Chris en historia. Eso provocaba peleas entre ellos que se burlaban de las dificultades del otro y Amber los tenía que parar.

Sev había conseguido entrar en el equipo de Quidditch como buscador en su cuarto año y Amber era la única de su casa que alentara al equipo de Slytherin en los pocos partidos que le quedaran a este.

Tuvieron una fiesta de Graduación a la cuál Severus fue con Amber, Christopher con una chica llamada Samantha Bird y Lily fue con James Potter.

Al final del año escolar, después de los exámenes, Severus tuvo la sensación de que en la mayoría le había ido bien y ese año Amber insistió en ir en el tren con ellos.

Al despedirse se prometieron escribirse. Estaba claro que la primera en escribir iba a tener que ser ella pero ninguno de los Snape tenia ganas de admitir que no tenían lechuza.

Por suerte para ellos y para odio de Lily fueron llevados en el auto por el señor Evans y peor fue su enojo cuando se entero de que estaban cuidando a los hermanos de estos.

Los llevo a su cuarto convenciendo a su mamá de que siguiera cuidándolos unos minutos más y con cara de enojo les dijo.

"No deberían aprovecharse de la bondad de mis padres y usarlos como una guardería gratis" los miraba con odio contenido, cosa que Severus le respondió pero fue Christopher el que hablara.

"A ellos no les importa así que no entiendo porque te enojas vos, ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que irnos a casa" dicho eso se fue y Severus solo agrego "No te preocupes Evans que no vamos a volver a pisar esta casa, por lo menos yo no lo voy a hacer" dicho eso recogió a Lorri mientras que Christopher hacía lo mismo con Gary y salieron.

La verdad era que Lorri había crecido mucho en esos meses, ya era una linda beba de ocho meses, es decir que habían dejado a una recién nacida y habían vuelto para encontrarse con una beba que ya se podía sentar sola y a la que le encantaba tirar del pelo de Sev.

Una vez en la casa, Pusieron a los chicos en un corralito que tenían desde que Severus era bebe y que tenia algunos juguetes viejos y mientras que Christopher los miraba Severus se fue a cocinar. Hacía eso para poder pensar. Tenia que pensar en como iba a conseguir trabajo para poder pagar lo que necesitaran, lo bueno era que por el momento Chris podría seguir usando sus libros pero eso no iba a durar para siempre, fuera lo que fuera que su hermano quisiera estudiar estaba más que seguro no iba a ser lo mismo que él.

Y mientras pensaba en eso abría la heladera para misteriosamente encontrarla llena con un mensaje que decía:

**Un pequeño regalo para uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes de Hogwarts, espero grandes cosas de vos.**

**Lucius Malfoy**

Escondió la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un poco de carne, como para que su hermano no sospechara.

Malfoy quería algo pero al no tener lechuza no iba a poder investigar hasta que él le escribiera y hasta que eso pasara él no iba a dejar que su hermano se enterara de nada. Cosa que era más que imposible porque su hermano en algún momento iba a abrir la heladera.

Eso fue a la mañana siguiente y cuando le preguntara el porque de la heladera llena él solo se encogió de hombros y le echo la culpa a Dumbledure aprovechando que no se podían conectar con él, por lo menos hasta que las notas llegaran y para eso faltaba y esperaba poder escribirse con Malfoy antes de que eso pasara.

**Bueno este es mi tercer capitulo, agradezco las personas que comentaron y a las que no les pido por favor que lo hagan.**

**Soy una persona que le encanta que le digan si hace bien las cosas, y pido ayuda para poder contar mejor como actuarían un chico de casi 3 años y una nena de casi 1 año, desde ya gracias. **


	4. Problemas con Malfoy

**Sigo siguiendo y no pienso parar de escribir, menos ahora que mi amiga dijo que no iba a postear su fic hasta que yo terminara con el mío.**

**¿Qué puedo aclarar? Por ahora nada, solo que no planeo ganar plata escribiendo esto, yo ya publique un libro y tampoco gano plata con él.**

**Se me acaba de ocurrir algo que pueda necesitar aclarar ¿Cómo supo Malfoy dónde vive Severus? Fácil, en el ministerio tiene muy vigilados a los hechiceros y brujas que viven cerca de muggles y de ahí pudo sacar la dirección y la idea de que Severus tuviera problemas en transfiguraciones se la copie a Silverfox, una autora que escribe en ingles y me gusta como lo hace. **

"**Bla" hablar**

"_**Bla" pensamientos**_

**Problemas con Malfoy**

La carta que Severus esperaba de Malfoy llego al día siguiente pero solo decía que lo quería ver en El caldero chorreante, cosa que no sabía como hacer porque estaba seguro que a Christopher le molestaría tener que cuidar de Gary y Lorri el solo pero más se molestaría de saber con quién tenia planeado verse.

Se quedo mirando la carta un rato hasta que Gary pasara por delante de él. Por suerte era el momento de la siesta y los dos chicos dormían.

"¿Es una carta de Amber?" pregunto curioso y fue en ese momento que Severus supo como podría salir de la casa sin que su hermano se extrañara.

"Si, quiere que nos veamos en el callejón Dyagon" miraba el pergamino sintiéndose un poco culpable de mentirle a su hermano pero sentía que era lo único que podía hacer si quería saber que era lo que Malfoy quería.

Christopher lo miro fijo como queriendo saber si su hermano estaba mintiendo, el muy maldito estaba mirando la pergamino así que no podía usar sus conocimientos, aunque pocos en legerimancia. Severus le había enseñado mientras que lo iba aprendiendo y lo gracioso era que Severus solo usaba oclumancia cuando estaba mintiendo por lo que darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo era como si el estuviera admitiendo que estaba mintiendo (sé que esto puede carecer de sentido para los seres humanos en general pero en el mundo Snape eso tiene mucho sentido.)

Suspirando sabiendo que no iba a conseguir nada y con ese tono que muchos padres usan con sus hijos cuando estan por permitirles lo que mucho insistieron dijo "Anda con Amber, pero no este todo el día, hasta podrías invitarla acá" mientras que hablaba Severus se fue corriendo a la chimenea para usar los polvos flu para ir donde Malfoy lo estaba esperando.

Antes de acercarse a las mesas vio la ropa que tenia puesta y la verdad era que le daba vergüenza, el pantalón le quedaba, uno que había encogido con magia estaba demasiado gastado y la remera, bueno era una de las que habían pertenecido a su papá y estaba seguro de que Malfoy haría algún tipo de comentario, por los calzoncillos de Merlín si hasta la ropa de Lupin no estaba en tan mal estado como la de él.

Aún así el fue a donde estaba Malfoy sentado y mirándolo con odio dijo "Malfoy, creo que tenes algunas cosas que explicar" lo miraba enojado pero al parecer eso a Malfoy no le importo porque solo mostro una sonrisa como demostrando lo superior que se sentía antes de responderle "Snape, espero el regalo que te hice te haya servido, la verdad es que me preocupe al ver en el tipo de casa que vivías" Severus tuvo que contenerse con mucho esfuerzo para no agarrar su varita, metérsela por la retaguardia y maldecirlo tan fuerte que hasta sus nietas lo sentirían, eso si es que después pudiera tener hijos.

"La verdad Malfoy es que no tenias porque meterte en mi casa, ni vos ni alguno de tus elfos domésticos, que supongo es como hiciste para meter comida en mi casa. Comida que no necesitamos" lo decía con un tono supuestamente tranquilo que para otra persona seria bueno pero si era Severus el que lo usara eso significaría algo totalmente opuesto.

"Es lo menos que podía hacer por alguien que me puede ser útil y más si tenemos en cuenta como yo sé sobre tu negocio con San Mungo" Severus no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al escuchar eso "Si, yo sé sobre eso y si no queres terminar con problemas con el ministerio me vas a tener que escuchar" fue en ese momento que el mayor de los Snape se dio cuenta que esa no era para nada una reunión de amigos.

Mientras que eso pasaba en la casa de los Snape Christopher estaba planeando formas dolorosas de castigar a su hermano por haberlo dejado solo con un nene que gritaba Sev y una nena que no quería comer a no ser que no fuera Sev el que la alimentara, por lo que podemos decir que fue una verdadera guerra hacer que la nena coma y para colmo Gary quería recibir la misma cantidad de atención que su hermana, cosa que le era casi imposible pero de alguna forma logro que se calmaran y ponerlos en su corralito con sus juguetes mientras él se ponía a leer un libro sobre oclumancia y miraba cada tanto a la puerta esperando que su hermano apareciera, es que por el enojo no se le ocurría que su hermano podría llegar a usar la chimenea para llegara la casa.

Cuando lo hizo estaba muy desconcentrado, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar la charla con Malfoy había sido peor de lo que él se había imaginado, en serio era amenazante y a pesar de haber estado con ganas de unirse a los mortifagos Malfoy lo había amenazado para que fuera a su casa cuando el señor oscuro los llamara.

Estaba claro que Severus no iba a permitir que su hermano se enterara de eso y eso lo ponía nervioso y no se animo a hablarle, solo fue a donde estaban los chicos para verlos, para ver si podía pensar mejor.

Con la plata de San Mungo apenas podía pagar las cuentas y Malfoy había dicho que a los mortifagos se los ayudaba económicamente si tenían problemas. _"Supongo que no queda otra salida" _pensó un poco abatido. Además no era como si sus hermanos se fueran a enterar de lo que el estaba por hacer.

"¿Severus que te pasa que estas tan pensativo?" preguntó Chris curioso y gracias a eso Gary lo noto y empezó a pedir upa "Upa Sev, Upa Sev" levantando los brazos siendo imitado por su hermana y un poco resignado levanto a los dos mientras le respondía a su hermano "Estaba pensando que falta poco para el cumpleaños de Gary" eso no era verdad el cumpleaños de Gary era en poco más de un mes pero no sabía que otra cosa decirle mientras y con los nenes en sus brazos se fue a sentar al sillón más cercano siendo seguido por su hermano que se sentó al lado de él.

"No deberías preocuparte por esas cosas, Sev falta más de un mes y no es como si hubiera que hacer una gran fiesta" lo miraba no entendiendo lo que su hermano estaba pensando. Mientras escuchaba a Chris, Lorri había empezado a tirarle del pelo y Gary la imitaba, eso hacía que Sev se enojara y tratara de sacarle el pelo de las manos de los chicos y cuando se harto los sentó en el sillón pero Gary quería seguir tirándole del pelo. "Gary si no te portas bien no va a haber postre" dijo Severus con voz seria y de mala gana el chico se sentó. Claro que a los pocos segundos se fue corriendo a donde estaban los crayones y empezó a dibujar, Lorri queriendo imitarle tiro de la manga de Severus quien de mala gana la llevo a donde estaban los papeles y lápices.

Hecho eso se volvió a sentar al lado de su hermano "¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Amber?" preguntó Chris y Severus tardo unos segundos en recordar que eso era lo que le había dicho que iba a hacer en lugar de ver a Malfoy y con su voz tranquila dijo "Bien, nada especial" al escuchar eso Chris se rio un poco "Seguro que no dijiste nada desde que llegaste hasta que te fuiste" Severus lo miro un poco enojado pero era mejor que pensara eso a que supiera la verdad.

"Mientras que no estabas Dumbledure escribió diciendo que quería venir a visitarnos ¿No te molesta que nos visite?" Severus lo miro no entendiendo el por qué de la pregunta y solo negó con la cabeza "No tendría por qué molestarme, no entiendo para que viene pero no me molesta" pasándose la mano por el pelo. Pelo que gracias a tantas pociones que él hiciera siempre estaba un poco grasiento, cosa que le molestaba y un poco envidiaba de su hermano que no tenía ese problema, ni ese ni el otro problema que estaba tratando de evitar hablar con él.

Tan desesperado estaba por no pensar que fue a jugar con los chicos cosa que a su hermano le pareció demasiado raro pero no tenia ganas de pelearse con él, tenia ganas de ir a bañarse y aprovecho que los tres estaban entretenidos para hacerlo y cuando volvió ya los chicos estaban sentado en una sillas altas que Christopher no recordaba que tuvieran y lo más rápido que pudo fue a donde estaba Severus con una cara de enojo.

"¿De dónde sacaste estas cosas? Y no me digas que fue Dumbledore porque no te creo" Severus sintiéndose acorralado dijo la primera idiotez que se le ocurriera "Transfigure algo en sillas" de todas las respuestas posibles esa era la que Christopher menos se esperaba "¿Transfiguraste algo, vos el que no se sabe como aprobó los T.I. y que seguramente debe tener entre un D y una T en esa materia?" sentía como si le estuvieran tratando de hacer un chiste y uno que ni siquiera era gracioso "Esta bien los compre con la plata que hago vendiendo pociones en San Mungo" rindiéndose pero esa respuesta no satisfizo a su hermano "Por favor, no te pagan tan bien" persiguiendo a Severus que para dar por terminada la pelea se fue a la cocina donde abrió la heladera que como siempre estaba llena de cosas "Esa es otra cosa que no entiendo ¿Cómo es que esta siempre llena? Yo no voy a comprar y estoy seguro que vos tampoco" que lo ignorara lo enojaba más que le mintiera, era frustrante estar siguiendo a Severus quién se negaba a decir palabra. "No entiendo porque estas actuando como si tuvieras la edad de Gary, pero solo espero que no estés metido en nada raro" eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso y con odio Severus dejo de cortar la carne y mirándolo a la cara dijo "No te importa lo que yo hago, sé lo que estoy haciendo y incluso si fuera algo malo no tenes porque preocuparte porque nadie se daría cuenta" dijo eso fue a buscar cebollas que empezó a picar más para que se fuera que para la comida, también hizo un poco de puré para Lorri y Gary.

Mientras la carne se estaba cocinando miro a la mesa sintiéndose mal por lo que estaba por hacer, por aceptar los regalos de Malfoy y por mentirle a su hermano pero estaba decidido que era lo único que podía hacer para garantizarles una mejor infancia que la que él y Chris tuvieron, ya se lo irían a reclamar pero para ese momento él tendría una buena explicación o una mala pero una explicación al fin al cabo.

La cena fue callada ya que los dos miembros de la familia que podría tener una charla no se querían hablar y siguieron en silencio después de dejar a los chicos en la cuna a irse a su cuarto que estaba al lado.

Cuando cada uno estuvo en su cama y antes de irse a dormir Christopher le dijo a Severus "Yo confió en vos y me gustaría que pudieras confiarme de donde sacaste la comida y las sillas de los chicos"

Dumbledure llego a la casa a la hora del té, es decir mientras que los más chicos estaban durmiendo la siesta y Severus estaba haciendo una poción en el sótano, en gran parte para evitar ver al director. Este no pareció importarle que eso pasara y después de aceptar el té que Christopher le ofreciera los dos con tazas se sentaron para discutir.

"Admirable la capacidad que tiene para cuidar de la casa y de los dos infantes" dijo el director inspeccionando la casa con la mirada, cosa que a Christopher no le gusto pata nada. "Si, entre los dos la mantenemos lo mejor que podemos" respondió Christopher con un tono frio, no era que odiara al director pero no le gustaba que comentaran sobre su casa.

"Voy a ser directo, quiero que formes parte de la Orden del fénix, siempre fuiste un estudiante muy inteligente y aunque generalmente espero a que los miembros se gradúen creo que con vos podemos hacer una excepción" la verdad era que Christopher no sabía si sentirse halagado u ofendido y miro a donde estaba la puerta al sótano para tratar de adivinar que pensaría su hermano. Seguramente la idea no le gustaría para nada y fue en parte por eso que el aceptara "No sé en que podría ayudarle, pero me ofrezco para lo que pueda hacer" dijo con mucha seguridad, si Severus quería mantener un secreto el bien podía hacer lo mismo.

Discutido eso pidió que llamara a Severus y después de hacerlo él se fue al segundo piso a ver como estaban Gary y Lorri.

Severus salió de su laboratorio con cara de pocos amigos, odiaba que lo interrumpieran y cuando vio al director inclino un poco la cabeza en forma de saludo y dijo "¿A que se debe el honor de su visita?" con gran sarcasmo notable en lo que decía.

"Vine para discutir sobre tu problema, a llegado a mi saber que estas cuidando de tus tres hermanos y que pediste ser aprendiz de Slughorn"

"Si, así es" respondió con voz fría Severus mientras mantenía su mente limpia usando su oclumancia que era a penas resistente a los intentos del director por penetrar sus recuerdos y emociones.

"Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo para que te dejaran llevar a los chicos con vos y que fueran cuidados por elfos domésticos mientras que vos estas estudiando" Severus lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder. "La verdad es que no me gusta mucho la idea de que mis hermanos sean cuidados por elfos, los señores Evans estan cuidando de ellos pero supongo que no esta bien que los deje…" miro para las escaleras y vio que Christopher estaba bajando y sin esperar a que llegara a la mesa pregunto "¿Vos qué opinas de que me lleve a los chico a Hogwarts conmigo mientras que estudio para experto en pociones?" la idea no le gusto mucho y miro a Dumbledore que antes de que pudiera preguntar respondió "Serían cuidados por elfos mientras que él no esta y usted tendría libre acceso al cuarto de su hermano para ayudarlo en lo que necesite o quiera ver a sus hermanos" era una decisión difícil pero después de pensarlo unos minutos decidió "Aceptamos, pero si llega a haber un problema con los chicos los mandaremos a la casa de los amigos nuestros que los cuidan" dijo Severus decidido, más para Chistopher que para Dumbledore.

"Esta bien, lo espararemos en el colegio cuando comiencen las clases con los alumnos, tengo que recordarle que es el primer aprendiz en años asi que le deseo suerte" sonriendo levemente a lo que Severus respondio con un "Gracias" y Chistopher con un alegre "No le hace falta suerte, él ya sabe un montón de pociones" dicho eso el director fue a la chimenea donde echo el polvo flu y se fue.

Una vez que eso pasara los dos subieron por oír el llanto Lorri y Gary. Ignorando que mientras hacían eso unas lechuzas dejaban unas cartas sobre la mesa.

**Bueno ya entraron los mortifagos en la vida de los Snape, Severus va a ser uno de ellos.**

**Lo de el titulo de experto en pociones es algo que se menciona mucho en los fic que leo y me parece lógico que solo una persona con titulo pueda vender pociones a un hospital, cualquier error podría matar a un paciente y no creo que siempre el paciente pueda esperar a que le hicieran la poción o que los medimagos pudieran pasarse el tiempo haciendo pociones de uso cotidiano. Esas son las pociones que Severus les vende generalmente.**

**Vuelvo a pedir que comenten mi ego me lo pide y si no lo hacen Severus tendrá un gran dolor en Polonia (chiste interno entre yo y la creadora de esta idea) gracias por leer, sigan leyendo y opinen.**


	5. El error de Severus

**Volví, primero agradezco a la persona que comento y voy a responder.**

**Drucila: La relación entre hermanos que se llevan pocos años es siempre un poco caótica, hay muchas peleas pero también momentos en los que se llevan bien. Van a tener sus momentos de paz te prometo.**

**Otra cosa para aclarar puede que las cartas no me salgan igual a como estarían en el libro y es porque el libro 6 lo tengo en ingles y estoy traduciendo yo.**

**Capitulo 4: El error de Severus**

Christopher fue el primero en bajar y por ende el que viera las cartas sobre la mesa. No se sorprendió al ver que eran de Hogwarts y fue corriendo a ver si estaban ya sus calificaciones de los TIMOs, cosa que estaba esperando. Si estaban los dos sobres, el suyo y el se Sev pero teniendo en cuenta como estaba actuando su hermano solo se animo a ver la carta que le pertenecía.

**Resultados de Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria**

**Notas para aprobar:****Extraordinario**** (E) Notas reprobatorias: Insatisfactorio (I)**

**Supera las Expectativas**** (S) Desastroso (D)**

**Aceptable**** (A) Troll (T)**

**Christopher Walter Snape ha conseguido:**

**Aritmancia**

**E**

**Astronomía**

**E**

**Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas**

**S**

**Encantamientos**

**S**

**Herbología **

**A**

**Historia de la Magia**

**T**

**Pociones**

**S**

**Transfiguraciones**

**E**

Era más o menos lo que esperaba y cuando Severus bajo y vio como su hermano estaba mirando una carta con mucho interés y no fue hasta que viera una con su nombre que entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

Antes de opinar con Christopher sobre sus notas él iba a investigar como le había ido a él. Co sumo iteres abrió su carta y pudo leer.

**Resultados de Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas**

**Notas para aprobar:****Extraordinario**** (E) Notas reprobatorias: Insatisfactorio (I)**

**Supera las Expectativas**** (S) Desastroso (D)**

**Aceptable**** (A) Troll (T)**

**Aritmancia**

**A**

**Encantamientos**

**E**

**Herbología **

**E**

**Historia de la Magia**

**S**

**Pociones**

**E**

**Runas Mágicas**

**S**

**Transfiguraciones**

**D**

Miro con algo de orgullo sus notas, bueno tenía una de las peores notas en transfiguraciones pero la verdad es que no esperaba mucho de esa materia, siempre le pareció raro poder llegar a dar los EXTASIS de esa materia cono para además esperar aprobar y con esa notas hasta podría estudiar para medimago que era lo que tenia planeado estudiar una vez que terminara su examen para experto en pociones.

Hablando de notas no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y ver las notas de su hermano y mientras las miraba Christopher aprovecho para hacer lo mismo.

Cuando termino de leer Severus no pudo evitar reírse "Por las medias de Merlín, te sacaste una T en Historia" Se rio hasta que su hermano con una voz igual de burlona le respondiera "Eso lo dice el que se saco una D en transfiguraciones" sacándole su pergamino "Igual es impresionante, hoy para celebrar voy a hacer tu plato favorito" Severus lo miro un poco incrédulo con una sonrisa leve dijo "Por Merlín sonas como una verdadera ama de casa cuando decís eso" haciéndose el ofendido ya desde la cocina Christopher dijo "Anda por los chicos y si te seguís haciendo el vivo voy a preparar lo que sé que no te gusta y te lo vas a tener que comer."

Negando con la cabeza Severus fue al cuarto donde los chicos estaban ya jugando con unos peluches viejos y los saco de la cuna.

Eran pesados pero más le molestaba Lorry que le pegaba con el osito en la cara cosa que le molestaba pero no tenía ganas de decir nada.

Cuando llego al piso de abajo llamo a su hermano para que lo ayudara a poner a los chicos en sus sillitas aprovechando que se tenía que esperar a que la comida se cocinara.

Cuando sirvieron el pastel de carne Severus con una sonrisa sarcástica dijo "Te felicito, uno de estos días vas a ser una excelente esposa Chris" mientras decía eso le ataba un babero primero a Lorry y después a Gary.

"Y vos una excelente madre Sev" a esto los dos se rieron hasta que Severus negara con la cabeza y empezara a darle de comer a los chicos al parecer las notas del colegio habían traído algo de paz a la casa Snape, una paz que les venia bien.

Así fue como hubo paz en la casa Snape, para cuando llegara el día del cumpleaños de Gary, el 9 de Julio y tuvieron una sencilla fiesta a la que fueron los señores Evans pero sin Lily. Ella no había querido ir y estaba en una cita con Potter, claro que los papás de esta no se lo habían dicho a los Snape, no que hiciera falta que lo hicieran

La fiesta fue tranquila, con torta de chocolate que los Evans insistieron en llevar y cuando se estaban por ir la señora Evans se acerco a Severus y le dijo "Aunque vos y Lily ya no sean amigos vos sabes que podes confiar en nosotros para cualquier cosa que necesites" a lo que el señor Evans agrego "No tenes que hacer todo solo, acepta que te ayuden, sé que para el mundo de ustedes sos un adulto pero no para nosotros y si necesitas ayuda con los chicos solo tenes que pedirla" a eso él solo respondió con un gracias y los acompaño a la puerta mientras que Christopher trataba de evitar una pelea entre los chicos por un muñeco que le habían regalado los Evans. Como personas que habían criado dos chicas que se llevaran poca diferencia de edad sabían la no escrita regla de que en esos casos había que llevar algo para los dos chicos o no llevar nada. Es una idea que no funciona mucho es de esperar que los chicos compartan un juguete, con un video o un videojuego puede que funcione pero no con cosas como muñecos. Toda esta explicación fue para decir que ella tenía un osito que le habían regalado pero en ese momento a ella le interesaba más el muñeco de su hermano.

Christopher odiaba tener que retar a los chicos pero lo que hizo fue mandar a Gary a pararse en un rincón y puso a Lorry en su sillita diciéndoles que iban a estar así por cinco minutos. Minutos en los que vio que hacía su hermano. Este estaba guardando lo que había sobrado de la torta, seguramente sería el postre de algunos día o el desayuno del día siguiente.

Fue un mes después que Lorry a la edad de diez meses empezara a camina, hacia meses que se paraba pero tardo mucho en animarse a caminar y cuando lo hizo fue felicitada por sus dos hermanos para celos de Gary quién para llamar la atención pinto toda la pared. Por hacer so Severus lo mando a pararse a un rincón y Christopher hablo con él después para explicarle que no tenía porque estar celoso de su hermanita y que Severus iba a dejarlo dormir en su cama si prometía no volver a hacer eso.

A Severus no le gustaba que los usaran para promeses de tipo de pórtate bien pero en ese caso acepto porque quería darle algo extra por su cumpleaños.

Otra vez todo volvió a estar tranquilo, bueno lo tranquilo que se podría estar con dos chicos menores de cinco años y fue gracias a eso que Severus tuvo que ir en el tren al colegio.

La verdad es que los medios de transporte mágicos no les parecían seguros para los chicos y eso iba desde el autobús noctambulo, los polvos flu hasta aparecerse. La verdad era que la última opción se le había ocurrido a Severus pero fue Christopher el que enojado le dijera "Sobre mi cadáver vas a aparecerte con los chicos, por el amor de Merlín recién pasaste el examen hace menos de un año" a Severus no le gusto para nada que le dijeran eso y con cara de pocos amigos fue a la estación llevando a Lorry en un carito viejo (no sé como se los llama en otros países pero en Argentina lo llamamos paragüitas.)

Necesito la ayuda de Christopher para poner los baúles en el compartimento y por suerte habían llevado algunos juguetes para que los chicos jugaran.

No tuvieron que compartir el compartimento con ningún estudiante porque estaban usando un compartimento que se reservaba para los profesores. La verdad era que apenas si se usaba, estaba cerca del de los prefectos.

Generalmente Chris se habría ido con sus amigos pero ese día no tenia ganas, prefería estar con sus hermanos.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, consiguieron un carruaje solo para ellos y después de un corte vieja estuvieron en el gran salón donde Severus con los chicos se fueron a sentar a la mesa de profesores.

Fue durante la cena que Dumbledore explicara la situación, diciendo que Severus Snape era el nuevo aprendiz de Horace Slughorn y que se pedía a los estudiantes no molestar a los hermanos de este que estarían viviendo junto con su hermano.

Después de ese anuncio se escucharon rumores, algunos sospechaban que esos chicos debían ser hijos de Severus y otros sospechaban cosas peores como que los había raptado. Eso enojo mucho a Christopher que se quejo con sus amigos y su novia sobre el tema.

Una vez terminada la cena Dumbledore fue en busca de Christopher y junto con Severus fueron a donde estaba el cuarto de este. Este estaba en las mazmorras, cerca del aula de pociones para que pudiera llegar sin problemas, tenía dos habitaciones, una con dos cunas, una rosa y otra celeste y la otra con una cama como las que había en las habitaciones de los estudiantes con los colores de la casa a la que Severus había pertenecido.

Fue a las pocas semanas de haber llegado que el recibiera una carta de Malfoy diciéndole que fuera a su casa, que era urgente.

Logro con suerte disculparse con su profesor e ir a las casa de Malfoy, este lo llevo a una casa muy vieja y descuidada, es decir peor que la suya y eso ya era mucho.

La verdad era que Severus nunca se jacto de ser valiente pero en ese momento le hubiera encantado tener un poco de esa estúpida valentía Gryffindor. Estaba en un lugar lleno de adultos con capas negras y mascaras de calavera mientras que Lucios, usando la misma ropa, lo llevaba a rastras agarrándolo del brazo a donde había un grupo de chicos, que él conocía algunos y un hombre de aspecto realmente aterrados.

Ese hombre no era otro que Lord Voldemort y estaba en una reunión de iniciación.

Antes de poder aceptar la marca oscura y como forma de demostrar que creían realmente en las que los mortifagos deberían creer tenían que matar a un muggle. En ese momento se le fue un poco la seguridad que había tenido pero sabía que no tenia otra opción y apuntando su varita a la mujer muggle que le habían puesto en frente, que le rogaba que le perdonara la vida, lanzo lo que sería el primero de muchos Avada Kedabras.

Una vez muerta la mujer todos los mortifagos del lugar dieron un grito de alegría y después de que todos los futuros mortifagos hubieran hecho lo mismo los fue llamando a cada uno pidiéndoles que mostraran su brazo izquierdo donde le puso la marca oscura.

El dolor fue tan insoportable, yendo de su brazo a todo el cuerpo y por poco se desmayo pero al final pudo resistir y volverá Hogwarts con fuerzas suficientes como para tirarse en la cama no queriendo pensar en lo que acababa de hacer.

Por suerte estaban los elfos domésticos para cuidar a los chicos.

Esa noche tuvo una pesadilla en la que su hermano se enteraba de lo que acababa de hacer, pero eso no era posible, su secreto estaba seguro y nadie se iba a enterar que el era un mortifago.

Lo bueno era que ya sabía suficiente oclumancia, según él para poder estar en la misma habitación con Dumbledore sin que este sospechara nada.

O por lo menos el pensaba que no sospechaba nada porque con ese viejo no se podía saber.

**Ya esta, otro capitulo. Espero les guste, ya dentro de poco se hablara de la boda de Lily.**

**Ha llegado a mi que hay gente que piensa que Lily esta quedando mal en la historia, bueno la verdad es que no creo que ella fuera tan buena como la pintaban en los libros pero esa es mi opinión. Lo mismo va con Albus Dumbledore, no es muy bueno es más bien de aprovecharse de las personas para lo que en los libros en ingles llaman "El bien mayor" es como su versión del el fin justifica los medios.**

**Por favor opinen y si quieren ser amigos míos por Facebook me llamo Luz Magri.**

**Por favor comenten o les mando a Gary para que les pinte sus paredes con tiza mojada ( que es un verdadero lio limpiar.) **


	6. Volver a ver a Lily

**Y como no paro de escribir, es algo que me encanta.**

**Como no se me ocurre nada que poner acá empecemos.**

"**Bla" hablar**

"_**Bla" pensamientos**_

**Capitulo 6 Volver a ver a Lily**

Christopher fue a desayunar como todos los días y para sorpresa suya en la mesa de profesores no estaban ni Severus ni los chicos en la mesa de profesores y eso le pareció raro pero teniendo en cuenta la manía de su hermano por el estudio que este se quedara un día dormido perdiendo el desayuno no sería algo completamente bizarro.

Christopher estaba seguro de que le podría preguntar que le pasaba cuando tuviera clases de pociones ese día pero cuando entro a la clase se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su hermano y antes de empezar la clase le preguntó al profesor quién le conto como no lo había visto ese día y Chris se ofreció para ir al cuarto de Sev después de la clase para ver que le pasaba a su hermano y si estaba enfermo llevarlo a la enfermería, cosa que Severus no haría por su cuenta por un enorme orgullo mesclado con una creencia de que él no podía enfermarse.

La verdad es que a su novia mucho no le gusto que prefiriera ir a ver a su hermano que estar con ella pero Christopher sabía que la familia era más importante y por eso fue.

Cuando entro en el cuarto le sorprendió ver a los elfos cuidando de Gary y Lorry, eso lo enojo y fue furioso al cuarto de su hermano para encontrarlo tirado en la cama, como si hubiese tirado así la noche anterior y hubiera tenido fuerza ni para sacarse los zapatos.

Eso lo asusto y suponiendo que desde la noche anterior no habría comido nada, lo sacudió un poco tratando de despertarlo. Él sabía del mal humor que se hermano podría tener al despertar pero la verdad era que no le importaba y lo estuvo haciendo hasta que Sev abriera un ojo y después de parpadear un par de beses lo miro un poco sorprendido y preguntándole con una voz que denotaba cansancio "¿Qué haces acá y que hora es?" Severus se veía sorprendido de que su hermano estuviera viéndolo dormir y que los despertara "Es casi la hora del almuerzo, te quedaste dormido" le costo a Severus aceptar que se pudiera quedar dormido y fue cuando se acordara lo que había pasado el día anterior. El día anterior había sido iniciado en los mortifagos, eso le dio un susto y fue al baño, cosa que a su hermano no le pareció tan rara, muchas personas van al baño apenas se levantan.

En el baño se arremango la manga izquierda y la pudo ver, la marca tenebrosa, estaba ahí como burlándose de él.

Viendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer se lavo la cara y salió tratando de verse lo más seguro posible. "Supongo que el profesor Slughorn debe estar enojado porque no fui a su clase" dijo yéndose a sentar al lado de su hermano que estaba sentado en su cama y Christopher al ver como su hermano estaba con tan pocas ganas de pararse le dio un golpecito en la espalda y de mala gana Severus se paro y se fue a vestir usando una túnica negra de segunda mano que se había comprado. La verdad es que le costo mucho vestirse sin que su hermano pudiera ver su marca tenebrosa pero al final lo logro, claro que le costo porque la parte del brazo estaba demasiado delicada y le dolió cuando se estaba poniendo la túnica pero pudo evitar expresar el dolor en frente de su hermano. Después de hacer eso fue al cuarto de los chicos donde estaban jugando con los elfos domésticos pero cuando lo vieron fueron a abrazarles las piernas y fue en ese momento que mientras que Gary decía "Upa, Sev" Lorry lo mirara atentamente y con su vocecita dijera "Sev".

Severus se quedo paralizado y llamó a Chris de un grito, este fue asustado y entro para escuchar a Lorry decir "Sev" mientras le tiraba del pantalón. Ante la emoción de que estuviera diciendo su primera palabra Christopher la agarro y le dio un beso en la mejilla y la alzo con orgullo. Eso claramente molesto a Gary quién y para llamar la atención de Sev empezó a tirar con más fuerza hasta que este lo levanto pero le hablo a Christopher "No puedo creer que su primera palabra sea mi nombre" lo decía como si pensara que no se merecía semejante honor a lo que su hermano se tapo los ojos con una mano y le dijo "La verdad es que molesta cuando te tiras debajo de esa forma, tanto Lorry como Gary te quieren. Por eso sos la primera palabra de Lorry y una de las pocas que Gary pronuncia, en serio si seguís haciendo eso uno de estos días voy a tener que maldecirte" Severus sonrió levemente y se fue a ayudar a Slughorn.

Cuando este le preguntara que le había pasado mintió diciendo que se había pasado la noche leyendo y que se había quedado dormido, no había forma en que le dijera lo que había pasado o seguramente estaría en Azkaban antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

Fue mientras ayudaba a Slughorn que se entero de la boda de Lily con Potter. Eso hizo que el frasco que tenia en su mano callera, era algo que sabía iba a pasar pero realmente esperaba no enterarse de cuando pasara. Estaba más que claro que Slughorn había sido invitado pero Severus no, su amistad había terminado de una forma tan abrupta que la verdad no esperaba una invitación de su ex amiga.

A veces si cerraba los ojos se podía ver ese día que él y su hermano había salido a pasear y las vieran a Lily y Petunia jugando en las hamacas, él se había enamorado de Lily y su hermano de Petunia.

Lamentablemente su hermano era cien veces menos tímido que él y había ido en seguida a hablar con ellas y cuando lo trataran mal él fue en su defensa.

A pesar de ese mal comienzo se habrían hecho amigos, Christopher le costo convencer a Petunia para que le hablara pero después con el tiempo se fueron llevando cada vez mejor. Hasta la consoló cuando su hermana se fuera a Hogwarts con Severus, lamentablemente la carta de él llegaría dos años después arruinando de esa forma toda amistad que tuvieran los dos.

Pero eso no era nada con lo que Severus sentía en ese momento, su mejor amiga no solo estaba saliendo con Potter, algo que le fue increíblemente doloroso sino que además se iba a casar con él.

Negó con la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, realmente y aunque le doliera, ella nunca estuvo interesada en él, por lo menos no de la forma en la que él estaba. Para él ella era perfecta, incapaz de hacer algo malo aunque se lo propusiera, como una diosa inalcanzable y habría sido su culpa por no escucharla y dejar a esos amigos de su casa que ella se fuera y terminara en los brazos de Potter.

Por suerte su falta de concentración no hizo que arruinara ninguna poción pero no pudo escuchar mucho a las explicaciones de Slughorn pero la verdad era que dudaba no poder leer eso en alguno de sus libros o los de la biblioteca.

Claro que ese día no tenia muchas ganas de estar en la biblioteca porque ese lugar le daba recuerdos de ella, bueno casi todo el castillo le daba recuerdos de ella, todos menos su cuarto y fue por eso que decidió pasarse lo que quedaba del día y toda la noche encerrado solo con los chicos.

Jugo con ellos hasta que se tuvieran que ir a dormir y después empezó a leer hasta que alguien golpeara a su puerta. Él no respondió, no queriendo que nadie lo molestara y como pasaba casi siempre que no quería que lo molestaran, alguien empezó a tocar a su puerta.

Con las pocas ganas que tenia de ver a alguien siguió leyendo mientras la persona seguía golpeando a su puerta _"¿No entienden que no quiero ver a nadie?" _pensó irritado y la persona en vez de irse entro y al ver a su hermano acostado en su cama leyendo suspiro irritado y dijo. "¿Esto es lo que vas a hacer, encerarte en tu cuarto como cuando éramos chicos?" como respuesta Severus solo bajo su libro e igual de irritado preguntó "¿Qué queres que haga? Ella se va a casar con Potter. Podía aceptar que me odiara pero que me reemplazara por él es demasiado" sentándose en la cama apoyando los pies en el suelo y su hermano se sentó al lado de él pasando el brazo derecho por encima de su hombro mientras Severus hacía fuerza para no llorar, una cosa era dejar que lo consolaran pero llorar era algo que no se iba a permitir, ni siquiera delante de su hermano "Es cuando te veo así que en serio odio a Evans" dijo Christopher mirando a su hermano que estaba mirando el piso "En serio, a veces creo que ella estaba buscando una excusa para dejar de ser tu amiga" al decir eso Severus dejo de mirar el piso y mirándolo enojado dijo "Eso es mentira, fue mi culpa que Lily se fuera, la llame…. Eso y ella tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada, además va a dejar de ser Evans y va a pasar a llamarse…. A llamarse como él" no animándose a decir el apellido de James, realmente no quería relacionarlo con Lily, para él ella siempre sería Evans, siempre sería hermosa y siempre sería suya. Aunque fuera solo en su mente, donde estaba seguro era el único lugar en el mundo donde alguien fuera de sus hermanos se preocupara por él.

Christopher no logro que su hermano le dijera mucho más ese día pero no fue necesario, él sabía que Severus necesitaba que él estuviera ahí para no sentirse solo, la verdad sea dicha tenia un poco de miedo de lo que su hermano podría hacer si se lo dejaba solo.

Lamentablemente el era un estudiante y Severus lo tuvo que acompañar al salón común de Gryffindor para que no tuviera problemas con Filch o algún profesor, cosa que paso y tuvo que mentirle diciendo que le estaba ayudando en un proyecto.

Christopher noto como se ensombrecía la cara de su hermano cuando veía el retrato de la dama gorda, probablemente recordando algo relacionado con Lily y odiándola aún más se acerco a él y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Severus lo sacudió un poco y antes de decir la contraseña y entrar dijo "Sev, deberías olvidar a Evans, aprovecha el tiempo con Amber y estudiando la materia que tanto te gusta, mañana nos vemos" a todo esto Severus solo asintió levemente y se fue de vuelta a las mazmorras.

Severus hizo caso del consejo de su hermano, saliendo con Amber, estudiando, hasta fue a alguna reunión de los mortifagos, bueno eso no lo disfruto pero era salir del castillo y todo fue bien hasta que un día el olvidara de vendarse el brazo cuando saliera con Amber y ella le viera la marca.

Decir que se enojo es un forma sutil de ponerlo, ella se enfureció y se fue dejándolo triste pero lo peor le esperaba cuando llegara a su cuarto. Ahí estaban Dumbledore y Christopher esperándolo para decirle que Tobías había muerto y que estaban en el testamento por lo que debían ir al funeral.

Christopher le tenia todavía pánico a su padre y Severus no quería ir pero el profesor los convenció de que fueran y poco después recibieron una carta de los señores Evans, era la lechuza de Lily obviamente y estos se ofrecían a cuidar a los chicos mientras que ellos fueran al funeral.

Sabían del funeral porque habían sido los que recogieran las cartas de la casa de los Snape mientras que ellos no estuvieran y como habían mandado esa carta a Severus antes había escrito al director para que les informara del testamento.

El director trato de convencerlos de que dejaran a los chicos para que los cuidaran los elfos pero los dos hermanos rechazaron la idea sin pensarlo mucho.

Así que otra vez estaban en el tren para ir a ver a Tobías pero esta vez él no les podría hacer nada, aunque la verdad es que la idea de verlo a pesar de estar muerto asustaba mucho a Chris.

Por suerte a Christopher se le había ocurrido transfigurar unas hojas en bolsos pequeños para guardar cosas para los chicos y ellos llevaban una mochila con un cambio de ropa muggle para cambiarse después de llevar los chicos a la casa de los Evans.

Para llegar ahí usaron parte de la plata que Dumbledore les había dado, plata muggle, para tomarse un taxi a la casa de los Evans y de ahí irían caminando.

Los señores Evans abrazaron a los dos chicos con fuerza y eso a Severus lo puso un poco incomodo.

Otra vez antes de que se fueran se volvieron a ofrecer a ayudar a cuidar a los chicos y Severus trato de convencerlos de que él podía pero Christopher dijo que lo tendrían en cuenta. Después de decir eso se fueron a cambiar con ropa vieja muggle de color negra que era de Severus, un jean con una remera que tenia escrito el nombre de Londres en blanco. No era la mejor ropa para un funeral pero teniendo en cuenta de quien era el funeral la verdad mucho no le importaba.

Para no gastar la plata que les había dado se tomaron un bus para ir al funeral.

La verdad era que Tobías no era una persona muy popular, bueno seré sincera la verdad es que en ese funeral solo estuvieron Ellos dos y la verdad era que Christopher estuvo cerca del féretro abierto mientras que el padre hablaba solo porque era tradición, si Tobías Snape era protestante, cosa no tan rara en Inglaterra.

Todo fue tranquilo hasta que y cuando se estaban por ir se escucho una explosión y delante de Severus apareció una muy enojada Lily que tenia lo que para Severus la más hermosa capa de color rosa pálido pero su mirada de odio hacía que no le gustara tanto ver esos ojos que antes habrían sacado su aliento.

"Tenes que dejar de usar a mis papás como una guardería gratuita, ¿quién te crees que sos para aprovecharte de ellos de esa forma?" A Severus le costo hablar y solo pudo decir "No me estoy aprovechando de ellos" con una voz muy apagada pero a ella no le importo siguió gritando "Por favor, los estas usando porque no queres responsabilizarte de tus hermano, seguro te molestan para ser un mago tenebroso, como seguramente estas planeando ser o tal vez ya lo seas" dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y él solo pudo mirar al piso no animándose a mirarla, sintiéndose poco digno de siquiera estar cerca de ella.

Por suerte fue en ese momento que Chris se acercara y al verla fue corriendo y con odio le hablo a Lily "¿Qué estas haciendo acá Evans?" dijo con odio a lo que ella con el mismo odio le respondió "Ahora soy Potter, si no te molesta" dijo orgullosa mostrando el anillo, cosa que hizo que Severus tragara saliva sintiéndose peor y Chris se pusiera aún más furioso.

"Veo que al final te casaste con él, tuviste surte de tener a un hechicero tan rico y popular que estuviera interesado en vos, pero eso no explica que estas haciendo gritando en un cementerio a mi hermano, quien ya tiene demasiados problemas sin que aparezcas vos a traerles más" Severus le iba a pedir a su hermano que se fueran pero no pudo porque antes de que pudiera encontrar su voz, que había perdido al ver a la que fuera el amor de su vida esta dijo "Solo vine para dejar en claro que no quiero que se aprovechen de mis papás, no quiero que ellos vuelvan a verlos a ninguno de ustedes, en especial a este mago tenebroso que seguramente esta haciendo eso porque no quiere la responsabilidad como el borracho que tenían como padre" eso fue algo que ninguno de los dos pudo soportar, si hubiese venido de cualquier otro Severus no habría dudado en maldecir a esa persona pero como era Lily solo pudo alejarse con la vista al suelo mientras que Christopher la miraba con una mirada llena de odio y le decía "Me sorprende que vos digas eso, eso me hace pensar que nunca fuiste sincera cuando éramos amigos, ¿sabes qué? Creo que Sev esta mejor sin vos, siempre estuvo preocupado por impresionarte, la bella princesita que le hizo creer que era perfecta pero yo sé que no lo sos, no te preocupes aunque a tus papás les encantaría ayudarnos vamos a seguir rechazando sus ofrecimientos y espero no volverte a ver o oírte hablando de mi papá o la próxima vez no voy a ser tan bueno y te voy a maldecir, si yo también se algunos maleficios" dicho eso se fue corriendo a donde estaba Severus quien estaba hablando con el abogado quien le estaba contando como él había heredado la casa y un poco de dinero que su papá tenia al morir. No era mucho y la verdad es que lo único útil era el titulo de propiedad de la casa, eso quería decir que nadie los podía echar.

Severus firmo sin decir nada y con el mismo silencio fueron a la casa de los papás de Lily quienes insistieron se quedaran a dormir pero ellos lograron solo quedarse a comer y salir en el autobús noctambulo para el colegio el segundo terminada la cena.

A los señores Evans les puso furiosos saber lo que Lily había dicho y prometieron hablar con ella al respecto pero la verdad era que a ninguno de los dos hermanos eso le importaba y Severus cargando a Gary y Chris a Lorry llamaron el autobús y se fueron al colegio de vuelta sin poder nunca sospechar que esa seria la última vez que pudieran ver a los señores Evans. De haberlo sabido seguramente abrían aceptado quedarse a dormir, para sentirse en una familia porque ellos siempre pensaron en los Evans como en los padres que les hubiera gustado tener, lastima que a ninguno de los dos jamás se les ocurrió decírselos.

**Ya esta otro capitulo, espero les guste la entrada de Lily y no haberla hecho demasiado maldita. La verdad es que casada con James Potter que hablara mal de Severus no era de esperarse palabras bonitas de su parte.**

**Por favor opinen, sé que estan ahí puedo ver si entran con mi ojo mágico.**

**Plis comenten.**


	7. Graduaciones, muerte y juicio

**Acá se supone que tendría que poner algo referido a como no se me ocurre parar de escribir pero la verdad es que no quiero.**

**Sé que puede ser molesto opinar pero la verdad es que no creo ser tan maravillosa como para que nadie quiera preguntar nada.**

"**Bla" hablar**

"_**Bla" pensamientos**_

**Capitulo 6 Graduaciones, muerte y juicio.**

La vida para los Snape después de ese no querido encuentro con Lily fue muy caóticamente tranquila. Tanto Severus como Christopher seguían sin estar cómodos con la idea de que sus hermanos fueran cuidados por elfos así que cada vez que alguno de ellos tenía un tiempo libre se iba a cuidar a los chicos o por lo menos a asegurarse de que los elfos los cuidaran bien.

Fue con esa rutina que paso el tiempo hasta que llego el día en el que Severus tendría que ir al ministerio a dar el examen para ser nombrado oficialmente experto en pociones. Antes de irse le dijo a Christopher que cuidara de Lorry y Gary a lo que este le dijo "No te preocupes vos solo aproba ese examen así vas a poder seguir vendiéndole pociones a San Mungo sin problemas" Severus le sonrió levemente "Suerte con tu examen" dijo antes de que separaran cada cual a su respectivos exámenes.

La idea de no vivir más en Hogwarts era algo que le gustaba a Severus, no era que odiara el colegio pero no se veía viviendo en el y mucho menos le gustaba la idea de algún día convertirse en profesor. Dios sabe la poca paciencia que les tiene a los inútiles, solo soporta a sus hermanos y es porque son familia.

Cuando estuvo en el ministerio se cruzo con Malfoy quien le recordó lo importante que era que él pasara el examen. Al pasarlo tendría acceso a un montón de ingredientes que no se les vendería a personas sin titulo a la que Severus no respondió nada yéndose por no querer hablar con él.

El examen fue mucho más complicado los EXTASIS. La verdad era que no había mucho expertos en la materia, en parte por lo complicado del examen y en parte porque muchos preferían ser medimagos.

El lugar donde hizo el examen era una oficina donde había un puesto para hacer pociones, como los de Hogwarts y delante de este había una gran mesa con un experto en pociones y una persona del ministerio que lo miraban hacer su trabajo, después se pasaría a hacer el examen escrito en un banco al lado de donde estaba en ese momento trabajando en una de las pociones más complicadas.

Ese examen a diferencia de los TIMOs y los EXTASIS era corregido en el momento, seguramente porque era un solo examen y mientras que eso pasaba mandaron a Severus a afuera.

Esos fueron los minutos más largos de la vida de Severus pero valieron la pena porque le informaron que había pasado el examen. Le dieron un permiso provisorio y que en dos semanas fuera a buscar su licencia de experto en pociones.

Agradeció al que le contara eso y sin poder esperar se apareció en las afueras de Hogwarts y fue corriendo su cuarto donde estaba Christopher esperándolo y cuando le preguntara como le fue Severus sonrió levemente y en silencio le mostró su credencial a lo que Christopher lo abrazo con fuerza para después llevarlo al cuarto de los chicos donde les conto lo que había pasado. Estaba claro que los chicos no entenderían lo que estaba pasando pero estaba tan orgulloso de su hermano que la verdad no le importo.

Era 15 Mayo de 1979 y ese sería según Chris el día en que todas las cosas empezarían a salirle bien a la familia, por lo menos eso esperaba.

No paso poco tiempo antes de que Severus pensara que ser un experto en pociones no era demasiado desafiante y pensara en conseguir un segundo titulo (algo que a muy pocas personas se les habría ocurrido y menos habrían hecho.) Pero Severus era un Slytherin, es decir ambicioso y por eso empezó a estudiar con su hermano.

El estudio para sanador era algo corto, como muchas de las cosas en el mundo mágico y un año después ya estaba con permiso para tratar casos que no fueran graves y fue así como un día la vio a Lily.

Él estaba en el pasillo con Christopher quién le contaba como quería estudiar para ser docente de encantamientos y Severus se estaba riendo un poco cuando la vio pasar, era Lily y no estaba sola no, estaba con Potter y en sus brazos llevaba lo que parecía ser un bebé.

El ver eso hizo que su humor se fuera al piso y Christopher que estaba esperando una burla por parte de su hermano al no escucharla le preguntó preocupado "¿Qué pasa Sev?" después de eso noto a los que estaban saliendo del hospital y poniéndole una mano en el hombro dijo "No te preocupes pero siendo sincero me da un poco de lastima el chico" eso enojo a Severus quién seguía viendo a Lily como una especie de diosa del Olimpo "Ella será una gran madre, no puedo decir lo mismo de él pero de ella no lo dudo" _"Lastima que sea madre de un hijo de Potter y no mío" _termino pensando pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Christopher que le recordaba que tenían que volver a trabajar.

Por suerte Lorry y Gary iban al colegio, Lorry estaba en jardín, en sala de 4 años y Gary ya estaba cursando el primer año de la primaria y tenían la suerte de poder irlos a buscar al colegio publico al que iban. Ese había sido el mismo colegio al que habrían ido ellas y las hermanas Evans, pero no iba a pensar en ellas, por lo menos eso trataba.

Para no pensar en ellas tenia a los chicos, ayudar en lo que él consideraba inútiles tareas de Gary y cuidar a Lorry quién parecía tener una versión de complejo de Edipo pero con su hermano (no piensen mal según estudie en secundaría es totalmente normal y no teniendo padres consideraban a Sev y a Chris como figuras paternas.) Tanto lo consideraban como sus padres que al poco tiempo de empezar a estudiar los empezaron a llamar papi Sev y papi Chris, para odio del primero que les pedía siempre que lo dejaran de hacer pero no lograba convencerlos.

Hubo un día que Severus no pudo cumplir con la rutina de él hacer la cena porque su antebrazo le empezó a quemar y mintiendo diciendo que lo estaban llamando de San Mungo fue a la reunión donde lo mandaron a Cabeza de Puerco a espiar algo que estaría pasando ahí.

Lo que pasaba era que le estaban diciendo una profecía a Dumbledore pero no la pudo escuchar del todo porque lo echaron al darse cuenta que estaba espiando.

El lord oscuro no estuvo muy feliz de escuchar una profecía incompleta pero eso le servía para saber a quién debía atacar.

En ese momento la verdad es que a Severus no le importaba quién fuera la pobre familia que recibiera la vivita del señor oscuro pero al darse cuenta de que sería Lily fue lo más rápido que pudo a pedir ayuda a Dumbledore y este le ofreció que espiara para él. Él acepto si este le prometía que iba a proteger a Lily, podría ser que esta lo odiara pero ella la seguía amando a pesar de todo y no podría soportar la idea de que ella se muriera.

Tratar de actuar normal en su casa fue algo tan complicado como convencer a los mortifagos de que él seguía siendo fiel a ellos pero por suerte para él pudo triunfar en las dos cosas y todo fue tranquilo, usaban la plata que ganaban como medimagos más la plata que los mortifagos ponían en una cuanta bancaria de Gringotts a nombre de Severus y que por mucho que Christopher preguntara nunca supo de donde salía la plata.

No lo supo hasta esa fatídica mañana después de Halloween que dos aurores entraran en la casa usando magia mientras que ellos estaban desayunando para llevarse a Severus sin dar muchas explicaciones. Gary y Lorry habían tratado de defender a su hermano pero estos fueron retenidos por Chris y cuando este preguntó por qué se lo estaban llevando los aurores les respondieron que por ser acusado de ser mortifago.

De haber podido los habría seguido pero tenía que calmar a los chicos, convencerlos de que papi Sev iba a estar bien y llevarlos al colegio.

Una vez los chicos en el colegio fue a un lugar donde nadie lo viera y se apareció en el ministerio, estaba realmente furioso fue al Concilio de la ley mágica donde se estaban preparando para enjuiciar a su hermano.

Increíblemente para él su hermano fue defendido por Dumbledore y lo llamaron a declarar, el dijo la verdad, de que no estaba al tanto de las cosas que hizo su hermano. No le creyeron por lo que le hicieron tomar veritaserum pero a pesar de eso no lograron que el sanador admitiera saber nada.

Lo malo fue que cuando pensaron que Severus se había salvado de Azkaban los del ministerio sacaron una carpeta donde estaban registradas las pociones que Severus había vendido a San Mungo antes de tener su registro de experto en pociones o ser sanador y solo por eso lo mandarían a Azkaban por dos meses.

Ver a tu hermano siendo llevado a la cárcel mágica por una idiotez como vender pociones sin registro era algo que ni Dumbledore se estaba esperando, tampoco se esperaban que le sacaran el 40% de su sueldo no importara el trabajo que tuviera y le prohibieran usar la plata que estaba en Gringotts debido a sospechas de donde venía.

Decir que perdió en trabajo en San Mungo es algo bastante obvio pero Dumbledore le dijo a Christopher que se calmara que él le daría un puesto en Hogwarts como profesor.

Pero nada lo pudo tranquilizar cuando fuera a buscar a los chicos al colegio el solo y le costo mucho mentirles diciendo que estaba en un viaje de trabajo, no podría soportar que sus hermanos supieran lo que en realidad le había pasado a su hermano. Hermano que tendría que salir con una buena explicación cuando volviera de Azkaban si era que quería seguir vivo para trabajar en Hogwarts.

**Espero les guste, a mi me gusta.**

**Puede que les parezca un poco tirada de los pelos la razón por la que encerraron a Sev pero el ministerio había logrado atrapar a un mortifago que no había salido con la excusa de haber sido mágicamente obligado y lo querían castigar.**

**Si quieren saber que tan enojado estará Chris sigan leyendo mi historia y por favor opinen que los dementores atacan a los que no opinan.**


	8. Un día sin Severus en casa

**Alejamoto: la verdad es que los abuelos de Harry estan muertos y mejor no adelanto pero no creo que Chris pueda cuidar de Harry.**

**Hooooollllllaaaaaaa: Gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que yo los vi cuatro veces y tres fueron Lutherapia, son muy buenas personas y lo sé porque conocí personalmente a dos.**

"**Bla" hablar**

"_**Bla" pensamientos**_

**Capitulo 8 Un día sin Severus en casa**

Christopher estaba tan enojado con Severus que empezó a planear una forma de irse Inglaterra y llevarse a los chicos con él. Chicos que estaban mucho del tiempo preguntando por su hermano y él teniéndoles que contar de cómo estaba en un viaje en algo relacionado con pociones.

Tardo semanas en animarse a ir a Azkaban, principalmente porque estaba seguro de que lo mataría si lo viera pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que tenía que dejar que su hermano explicara porque había sido tan idiota.

Fue después de dejar a los chicos en el colegio en se día libre que el fue a Azkaban. La verdad era que el lugar era mucho más tétrico de lo que se hubiera imaginado y los dementores eran peores de cómo Sev los había descripto.

Cuando llego a la celda de su hermano este estaba acostado en un rincón en posición fetal lo que hizo que gran parte del enojo y fue al lado de él pasándole la mano por la espalda. Eso pareció asustarle porque se trato de alejar pero al ver quién era solo lo miro a los ojos como esperando que le gritara pero ese grito nunca llego en lugar de eso su hermano suspiro y dijo "En serio tengo ganas de maldecirte ahora pero sé que ni Lorry o Gary me perdonarían por maldecir a Papi Sev" Severus se puso a llorar, cosa rara en él y dijo entre llanto "Ella esta muerta y es mi culpa" Por el tiempo que le quedo Christopher se abrazo a Severus no queriéndolo dejar pero se tuvo que ir porque le informaron que el tiempo de visita había terminado y de mala gana se fue pero le prometió que iba a volver y le pidió que fuera fuerte por Lorry y Gary.

Fue mientras que estaba saliendo que se permitió pensar en ese sentimiento de tristeza que lo estaba invadiendo, sintiendo que le había fallado a su hermano y con la mirada gacha mientras salía de ese horrendo lugar y se tomaba unos segundos para recuperarse pensó mucho en su plan y después de eso se fue al colegio a buscar a los chicos.

Una de las cosas increíblemente moletas de vivir en un pueblo chico es que los rumores corren tan rápido o más que en Hogwarts y mientras que los chicos insistían para que se fueran a casa una señora de unos treinta años se acerco a Christopher y con esa voz de vecina metiche empezó a hablarle "Sorprende ver a alguien tan joven hacerse cargo de sus hermanos, ¿Dónde esta tu hermano que antes venia a buscarlos con vos?" Christopher se enojo mucho pero haciendo un esfuerzo de contenerse, por lo chico respondió "Esta ocupado en el trabajo, ahora si no le molesta tenemos que ir a casa."

Cuando llegaron a la casa los dos chicos Ellos fueron corriendo al cuarto que é compartía con Severus para buscarlo y se quedaron parados desilusionados al no verlo, Christopher tardo unos minutos en llegar y al verlos realmente le rompió el corazón y más cuando Gary se dio vuelta y con una mirada decidida dijo "¿Dónde esta papá Sev, papá Chris?" "Eso, ¿donde esta?" acoto una muy enojada Lorry.

Chris odiándose cada vez que tuviera que decirles eso dijo "Sev esta todavía de viaje trabajando" esa respuesta pareció no gustarle a los chicos quienes siguieron insistiendo "¿Cuándo va a volver?" preguntó Lorry y Gary revisaba la mochila buscando algo y cuando lo encontró saco una hoja de examen mostrándola a Chris "Le quería mostrar como pude aprobar este examen a Sev" la verdad era que la nota no era una de las mejores que hubiera visto pero él estaba muy orgulloso por su logro así que solo se animo a sonreírle levemente y decirle "Sev estará orgulloso de ver lo bien que te esta yendo en el colegio, ahora vamos que tenemos que prepararnos para la cena" llevando a los dos chicos al baño a lavarse las manos "Pero papá Sev cocina más rico" se quejo Gary pero Chris decidió dejar esa pasar.

Durante la cena tuvo que seguir soportando como comparaban su comida con la de papi Sev y cuando los llevo a dormir, "No quiero dormir, seguro papá Sev viene mientras dormimos y quiero verlo" dijo Gary ""Yo también quiero esperar a papi Sev" Christopher tratando de juntar toda la paciencia que tenia dijo "Sev estará de viaje unas semanas más pero si llega a venir les prometo despertarlos" eso no convenció mucho a los chicos y por el miedo durmieron con la luz del pasillo prendida y la puerta entreabierta.

A los pocos segundos que se fuera Gary le dijo a Lorry "No entiendo porque esos señores malos se llevaron a papá Sev pero no creo que este de viaje" era inteligente para su edad "¿Dónde esta papi Sev?" preguntó ella muy preocupada mirando a la cama de su hermano, "No sé pero tengo un plan para traerlo de vuelta, vamos a usar magia" eso sorprendió a su hermana que se llevo las manos a la boca como había visto hacían en los dibujos animados que veía los fines de semana.

"Papi Sev dijo que no tocáramos una varita hasta ir al colegio" lo que papi Sev decía era palabra santa por lo menos para ella. "Él no esta para enojarse y papá Chris es demasiado bueno como para enojarse" explico Gary muy orgulloso del plan que había planeado el solito, plan que a Lorry mucho no le gustaba pero si podía traer a su papi Sev realmente valdría la pena.

El plan iba a ser difícil de llevar a cabo porque papá Chris, como todos los adultos, llevaba siempre la varita consigo pero nada era imposible, por lo menos eso enseñaban los dibujitos.

Gary planeo todo mientras dormía, no era el mejor plan de la historia pero estaba seguro que podría funcionar, solo tenían que distraer a papá Chris para poder sacarle la varita que el generalmente apoyaba en la mesada de la cocina cuando cocinaba.

Por desgracia cuando ellos bajaban a desayunar ya estaba todo listo y por eso el plan se tendría que posponer hasta la cena, cuando volvieran del colegio.

En el colegio todo fue muy lento para Gary, que se paso la mayor de las clases durmiendo. Eso provoco que algunos de sus compañeros lo compararan con una mítica leyenda del colegio al que llamaban "El Sabio vago". Era una leyenda que se contaban entre los alumnos y contaba de un alumno que a pesar de dormirse en cuanta clase tuviera siempre se sacaba las mejores notas.

Hubo muchos que trataron alguna vez de imitar a este Sabio vago pero ninguno pudo, era la pesadilla de los profesores, el alumno que ningún profesor le gustaría volver a tener.

Esa era otra cosa que le iba a preguntar a papá Sev cuando volviera, quién era el sabio vago y si llego a conocerlo.

Todo eso fue olvidado cuando al llegar a la casa y en vez de irse a lavar las manos como papá Chris les había dicho Gary fue lo más silenciosamente que pudo y aprovechando lo distraído que estaba su hermano le saco la varita de la mesada.

Con la varita en mano fue corriendo a donde estaba su hermana en el living y después de sacudir la varita sin lograr nada miro a su hermanita frustrado "No sirve" él había tenido sus momentos de magia accidental así que sabía que no era un squib, ella tampoco lo era así que le saco la varita y mientras la sacudía decía "Varita mágica, varita buena, trae a mi papi Sev ahora".

Lamentablemente eso hizo que Chris escuchara lo que estaban haciendo y los encerró a cada uno en un baño por unos minutos para que pensaran lo que pudieron haber hecho, que era peligroso agarrar la varita de un adulto, que ya ellos tendrían una propia cuando fueran al colegio.

Enojado fue a sentarse al sillón para prender la tele y la tuvo que apagar porque Dumbledore le estaba hablando por la chimenea.

De mala gana fue a ver que quería el viejo hechicero y este le pidió si al día siguiente podía ir a ver como estaba Harry Potter, que él se encargaría de que le dieran un día libre en el trabajo.

"Va a conseguir que me despidan, como a mi hermano" se quejo Christopher pero Dumbledore le convenció al decirle que la profesora Mcgonagal se había ofrecido a cuidar a los chicos por el, porque el muy maldito del director había elegido justo un sábado para que fuera a la casa de Potter.

Al día siguiente les informo a los chicos que una amiga los iba a ir a cuidar por un rato y cuando llego la profesora este fue al laboratorio de su hermano a buscar una poción para hacerse invisible, por suerte había una hecha y la fecha de caducidad no era próxima.

Con el frasco de la poción en el bolsillo fue a la dirección que Mcgonagal le diera y antes de irse ella le dijo "No confió en esos muggles, la verdad es que habría preferido ir yo pero Albus me garantizo que vos no eras como tu hermano" este la miro con odio y dijo "le recomiendo que se reserve los comentarios que tiene sobre mi hermano, especialmente en esta casa" dicho eso se apareció a unas cuadras de donde le habrían dicho que iba y después de tomar la poción se miro la hora para saber cuando terminaban sus dos horas de ser invisible.

Lo que vio en esa casa lo lleno de odio, esos malditos eran casi tan malos como Tobías y estaba seguro que el director sabía de todo.

Estaba tan enojado que le hizo olvidar que estaba viendo al hijo de Lily Evans y James Potter, él estaba viendo un pobre bebe al que todos ignoraban, que tenia poco menos de un año y al que por las marcas en la cara seguramente habrían pegado.

Con todo el odio del mundo fue a Hogwarts, más específicamente a la oficina del director y a los gritos empezó a decir nombres de caramelos hasta que la gárgola se moviera y con decisión fue a la oficina donde golpeo la puerta y cuando le dieron permiso entro gritando "HAY QUE SACAR A CHICO DE AHÍ" el director lo miro con toda la calma del mundo y respondió "Lamentablemente no hay otro lugar más seguro que ese, esta protegido por un hechizo antiguo y tiene que estar en un lugar con gente que comparta la misma sangre que Lily" eso enojo aún más a Chris "POR FAVOR HASTA YO PODRÍA CUIDAR MEJOR DE ESE CHICO" La mirada de seriedad por parte de Dumbledore hizo que Chris se obligara a calmarse un poco "Christopher, creo que estas olvidando que ya estas cuidando a dos infantes.." "no importa" lo corto Chris pero el director lo ignoro y siguió hablando "Eso sin contar que nunca conseguirías el permiso por ser hermano de un mortifago..." al ver que estaba abriendo la boca para protestar lo interrumpió "Sé lo que dije en su juicio pero los del ministerio harían un escándalo si se enteraran que vivió esta en el cuidado de un hermano de un mortifago.

La pelea estaba perdida "Pero no puede ir a otra familia, seguramente habría muchos magos, por ejemplo los Evans. Ellos estarían muy felices de cuidar a su nieto" él no había hablado con ellos hacía mucho pero estaba seguro que no tendrían problemas en cuidar de Harry.

"Lamento informarte que ellos estan muertos" eso le cayo muy mal y el director al notar la mirada triste y sorprendida dijo "Fueron atacados por mortifagos un día que caminaban por Londres" cabizbajo Chris solo pudo decir "Yo sé que ese chico puede estar en mejores manos pero usted no quiere, usted no es tan bueno como mucho creen pero por ahora no voy a tratar, pero este seguro que no me voy a rendir con ese chico" el director sonrió levemente y acoto "Se llama Harry" "No me pienso rendir con Harry, no quiero que otro chico pase por lo que yo pase" dicho eso se fue de vuelta a su casa, nunca había pensado cuantas responsabilidades tomaba su hermano, era mucho más bueno de lo que se daba crédito. Lamentablemente el no era tan bueno como Sev y en cuanto el día llegue él lo demostraría.

Solo esperaba que Sev no lo odiara tanto como él llego a odiarlo cuando se entero que era mortifago.

**Así llega el final de otro capitulo, espero haya respondido algunas preguntas.**

**Yo tengo a la creadora de la idea leyendo mis capítulos y nos hablamos seguido para consultar dudas, así que es casi una coautora de esto.**


	9. La ira de Christopher

**Capitulo 9 La ira de Christopher**

Como prometió Christopher no se separo del todo de Harry. Usando la poción para hacerse invisible iba a espiar como lo trataban, a la noche cuando en su casa los chicos dormían él iba a la casa de los Dursley a ver como estaba Harry y si lo veía mal usaba un poco de magia y se aseguraba de ayudarlo curándole las heridas.

Esas serían las únicas veces que él estuviera en contacto directo con Potter, por lo menos hasta que cumpliera con lo que estaba planeando. La verdad era que la idea le daba a veces mucha culpa pero en parte sentía que necesitaba un poco de independencia pero faltaban años para eso, en ese momento tenia que pensar en como haría para hablar con Severus después de que lo sacara de Azkaban.

La visitas de Christopher a su la celda de su hermano habían sido pocas porque siempre le rompía el corazón verlo acostado en piso sufriendo de sus peores recuerdos pero por fin había llegado el día en el que lo sacaría de ese horrendo lugar.

Otra vez los chicos serían cuidados por un miembro de la orden del fénix pero esa vez la que se ofreciera fue Molly Weasley. Ella estaba segura de poder cuidar de ella, a pesar de que la tratara de convencer porque ella tenía ya a su cuidado a muchos chichos ella terminó convenciéndolo.

Severus estaba tan débil que le tuvo que ayudar a caminar mientras le hablaba para que se tranquilizara contándole como los chicos lo extrañaban y como tenían ganas de que volviera pero para su sorpresa cuando se aparecieron, Chris hizo que los dos se aparecieran se encontró en la oficina de Christopher.

Lo ayudo a sentarse en la silla que estaba delante de su escritorio, hizo un hechizo muffliato y después de mirar fijo a su hermano unos segundos se animo a hablar "Ahora si me podes explicar en que demonios estabas pensando cuando aceptaste convertirte en mortifago" Severus se puso a mirar al piso no seguro de cómo decírselo "Me vas a tener que decir porque no nos vamos a ir hasta que hables, los chicos estan en casa de alguien de la Orden del Fénix así que no tenes que preocuparte por ellos" Severus dudo unos segundos y después muy inseguro y con la voz algo ronca dijo "Fue Malfoy, el se entero del trato que estaba haciendo con San Mungo y me amenazo a ir a Azkaban si no me unía" "Y se ve que eso te funciono muy bien" respondió Christopher con sarcasmo a lo que Severus respondió levantando la voz "Claro para vos era muy fácil, vos eras un estudiante, yo era el que estaba a cargo de que no les faltara nada" eso enojo a su hermano quién también empezó a levantar la vos "Yo te pude haber ayudado pero vos estabas con tantas ganas de probar que podías hacerlo solo que no me dejaste" a esto Severus se volvió a poner a llorar era Azkaban el que lo tenia tan sensible, las barreras mentales bajas "Por favor prométeme que no vas a volver con ellos" como respuesta Severus lo miro a los ojos un segundo y después volvió a mirar al piso "No te puedo prometer eso" esa respuesta sorprendió a Chris "¿Por qué no podes prometer eso, esperas que te manden de nuevo a Azkaban? porque dos veces Dumbledore no te podrá salvar" Severus se encogió de hombros antes de responderle "Sabes que soy un espía y si él volviera yo tendría que volver a mi puesto de espía, lo prometí para que protegieran a Lily."

Eso fue algo que realmente no esperaba escuchar y que realmente no el gusto que le dijera.

Para clamarse fue al escritorio cerrando los puños con tal fuerza que los nudillos se pusieron blancos mientras que Severus hablaba "Fue mi culpa que fueran tras ella, era lo menos que podía hacer" había claramente enojo en los ojos de Christopher pero Severus sabía que no iba dirigido a él, por lo menos eso esperaba "Nunca voy a entender por qué te gusto esa chica y no creo que valga la pena el sacrificio que hiciste y que vas a hacer por ella pero aún así te prometo que voy a estar acá para todo lo que necesites" dicho eso se acerco a la silla de Severus y ayudándolo a levantarse le dijo "Primero vamos a que te hagan un chequeo y mientras que descansas un poco en una de las camas del hospital en una linda habitación privada, bueno trabajar acá tiene sus privilegios" termino aclarando cuando su hermano lo viera sorprendido "mientras que eso pasa yo voy a ir a casa a buscar algo para que te pongas y esta noche vas a ver a los chicos, les dije que estabas de viaje así que mientras descanses vas a tener que decidir a donde fuiste y antes de verles comparemos un poco de chocolate para cada uno" Severus escuchaba lo que su hermano decía tratando de prestarle la mayor atención. Nunca lo admitiría pero esa manía de Christopher de querer cuidarlo era una de las cosas que más había extrañado de él y el volver a escucharlo lo hizo sonreír levemente por primera vez en meses.

Como esperaba Christopher se quedo con él cuando trato el sanador. Le dijo que iba a tener que tomar una poción con las comidas y que con eso y mucho descanso se iba a poder recuperar antes de que empezaran las clases. "¿Va a estar bien para Septiembre?" preguntó preocupado Christopher y ante la mirada confundida de Severus que no entendía por qué preguntaría eso el sanador le aseguro que si.

Fue recién cuando estaba por acostarse que Severus preguntó por que Christopher había preguntado eso y este le respondió "Dumbledore te espera cuando mañana para que ofrecerte un puesto en el colegio" la idea mucho no le gusto pero dijo "Podría pedir el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras" Christopher en serio dudaba que ese fuera el puesto que le fueran a dar pero viendo como su hermano se estaba quedando dormido decidió que lo mejor era no decirle nada.

De ahí fue a la casa a buscar ropa para su hermano, en ese momento estaba usando un piyama de hospital y la ropa que había llevado puesta de Azkaban la habían tirado al tacho de basura que era al único lugar donde pertenecían. Después de eso fue a trabajar y cuando le tocara salir fue primero por los chicos que los dejos viendo tele para después aparecerse en San Mungo y ayudar a Severus a cambiarse, cosa que él consideraba innecesario "Yo puedo" se quejo mientras que su hermano le desabrochaba la parte de arriba del pijama "Hoy saliste de Azkaban, déjame que yo te ayude" respondió Chris logrando que cediera. Hubo otra pequeña pelea para que dejara que Chris apareciera a los dos pero cuando aparecieron en el living los dos chicos al escuchar el ruido dejaron de ver la tele y al ver quién estaba con Chris fueron los dos corriendo y lo abrazaron con todas las fuerzas que eran capaces.

Severus los miro sintiendo que había pasado años desde que lo obligaran a irse de su casa Gary estaba como siempre usando un jean, una remera de color rojo (nunca entendió por qué tenia que usar ropa roja, obviamente algo de Chris) y estaba en medias sin usar zapato o zapatillas y el pelo negro muy despeinado, siempre se lo despeinaba para enojo de sus hermano; al lado de el estaba su princesita, con su vestidito de color verde pálido, ella usaba cosas de ese color porque sabía que a su papi Sev les gustaban las cosas de ese color, todavía muy bien no sabía porque pero le gustaba como parecía feliz de verla vestida de ese color; unas sandalias de color blanco y su pelo marrón atado con una colita de color rosa.

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que no se iba a ir o a desaparecer lo soltaron y empezaron las preguntas "¿Dónde fuiste papá Sev?" "¿Por qué te fuiste papi Sev?" preguntaron cada uno y Severus respondió lo que había estado planeando mientras tratara dormir "Fui a Italia y tuve que ir porque había una emergencia medica, pero decidí renunciar a eso" era mejor que pensaran que había renunciado a que supieran que lo había echado "Mejor así va a estar más tiempo con nosotros" dijo Gary muy feliz, no le gustaba que los dos trabajaran en ese lugar.

Severus sonrió levemente antes de decir "No es que no voy a trabajar, solo que voy a ser profesor en Hogwarts, mañana vamos a ir a Hogwarts porque tengo una reunión."

Después de eso ninguno de los dos chicos se quiso separar de Sev para nada, pidieron que los bañara él cosa que hiso por separado y después que les hiciera él la cena mientras que los dos lo miraban cocinar parados en la cocina y hasta que les dejara dormir con ellos en la cama.

Para lograr eso tuvieron que dormir en la cama de los padres de ellos para lo cual antes tuvieron que cambiar las sabanas. Sabanas que habrían estado ahí desde que sus padres vivieran y que ninguno de los dos se habría animado a cambiar.

Los dos chicos ya en piyama empezaron a saltar en la cama grande hasta que Severus les dijera que se acostaran mientras que él iría a su cuarto a ponerse el piyama y cuando volvió Gary se paro porque quería que papá Sev estuviera en el medio de los dos y cuando estuvo acostado escucho a este decir "Contanos un cuento papá Sev" Severus quería dormir pero sabiendo que no lo conseguiría sin contarles un cuento les conto el clásico muggle de los tres chancitos cosa que a los chicos les encantaba y así los tres pudieron dormir.

Durante la noche Christopher abrió la puerta de la habitación y los vio a los tres dormidos, los dos chicos acurrucados en su hermano mayor y este visiblemente tranquilo, como le gustaría poder verlos así de tranquilos siempre.

Fue muy temprano a la mañana que los chicos se despertaran y a los saltos despertaron a su hermano quien tuvo que ser salvado por Chris para que ninguno de los dos saltara sobre él y mientras este se llevaba a los chicos para cambiarse Severus se iba a bañar al baño que estaba en el pasillo. El cuarto de los padres de Severus tenia baño privado pero uno se animaba a usarlo, ya había sido mucho usar la cama.

Una vez terminado el baño, fue con la toalla atada a la cintura a vestirse a su cuarto con una túnica vieja que tenia. Odiaba usar túnicas viejas, esperaba algún día tener suficiente plata como para comprar ropa nueva pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Gary que entrara y tratara de llevarlo a la rastra a desayunar, según él lo había mandado Chris y tenia que asegurarse que bajara.

Con mucho orgullo bajo las escaleras de la mano de papá Sev y cuando llego a la mesa Lorry declaro "papi Sev se va a sentar al lado mio" a lo que Gary respondió enojado "Yo lo fui a buscar así que se va a sentar ala lado mio" mientras Severus iba a la cocina y un poco cansando de la pelea dijo "Me voy a sentar en medio de los dos y si siguen peleándose van a terminar en el baño" como encanto se callaron y Severus con ayuda de Christopher sirvieron el desayuno. Era mucho menos ostentoso que lo que comían cuando tenían la ayuda económica de Malfoy pero no era algo para despreciar.

Una vez terminado el desayuno Christopher se fue a trabajar y Severus con los chicos fueron a la calle donde llamaron el autobús noctambulo y con él fueron a Hogwarts.

Volver a Hogwarts era algo que no tenía planeado y menos para enseñar pero en la situación en la que se encontraba tenía suerte de que le ofrecieran trabajo.

Cuando llego al castillo fue recibido por Hagrid quien se ofreció a cuidar a los chicos mientras que él tenia la reunión y después de pedirle que no los dejara hacer nada peligroso fue a la oficina de Dumbledore donde usando la contraseña que Christopher le dijera hizo que la gárgola se apartara y así pudo ir a la oficina de su antiguo director quien lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

"Severus, es un placer volverte a ver, veo que estas mucho mejor" dijo mientras se iba a sentar a su silla y le ofrecía a Severus que hiciera lo mismo y cuando lo hizo pregunto "¿Queres probar un caramelo, son unos nuevos muggle que empecé a comprar hace poco?" Severus se negó gentilmente para después decir "Profesor usted me llamo para discutir el ofrecimiento de un puesto" dijo seriamente cosa que hizo que el director sonriera y los ojos le brillaran de esa forma que Severus siempre odio. "Por favor Severus , llamame Albus, ya no sos alumno y si te llame para ofrecerte el puesto de profesor de Pociones, siendo un experto en pociones no sería ningún reto para vos" escuchar eso a Severus no le gusto casi nada y seriamente dijo "La verdad es que yo esperaba el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras…" como respuesta el Albus se paso la mano por la barba antes de responder "Creo que por el momento con el ministerio dudando sobre donde esta tu lealtad es mejor que seas profesor de pociones, eso te garantizara los ingredientes que quieras y el tiempo para experimentar" fue con eso que lo convenció y después de firmar el contrato Albus le dio "Te espero una semana antes de que las clases empiecen para una reunión anual de profesores y supongo que por ser tu primer año deberás usar el mismo libro y el mismo programa que Slughorn" Severus asintió y algo decepcionado se paro de su asiento dispuesto a ir a buscar a los chicos "Podrías traer a Gary y Lorry al colegio como cuando estudiabas para tu maestría en pociones" Al escuchar eso Severus lo miro serio antes de decirle "Sabe que estoy en contra de que los chicos sean cuidados por elfos, pude ver la mala influencia que son en el hijo de Malfoy" lo habrían nombrado el padrino de ese chico. Al parecer tenían más confianza en él que en ninguno de sus familiares, aunque la verdad era que él no lo había vuelto a ver desde que lo nombraran padrino.

Cuando volvía a su casa en el autobús noctambulo con los chicos contándoles las cosas maravillosas que Hagrid les mostro el pensaba en como haría para ser un buen maestro, la idea un poco lo asustaba pero si había podido tener dos títulos iba a poder enfrentarse a una clase llena de inútiles, _"Inútiles, si eso es lo que son los alumnos" _alegre de haber encontrado lo que durante años sería su insulto favorito hacia los alumnos.

**Damas y caballeros he aquí el capitulo 9, agradezco los mensajes que dejaron, en serio me gustan, alimentan mi ego y me hacen feliz.**

**Pero si quieren seguir opinando no me ofendo. **


	10. Reunión de padres

**Este capitulo es un descanso para mi, lo planeamos con mi amiga Shirubana hoy mientras caminábamos por una plaza.**

**Tenemos la rutina de caminar por ahí haciendo diálogos cada cual eligiendo un personaje, a mi muchas veces me toco el rol de Severus, digo que algunos de esos diálogos que creamos aparecen en este fic.**

**Alejamoto: Chris ayudara a Harry pero no se dejara ver por este, por lo menos eso es lo que él planea.**

**Capitulo 10 Reunión de padres**

**Noviembre 1983**

Severus había pensado que todo lo relacionado a enseñar sería una pesadilla y la verdad no estaba tan lejos de eso. Los alumnos eran en su mayoría inútiles, salvo algunos pocas excepciones que la verdad rara vez estaban en su casa por lo cual el no podía darse el lujo de halagar su trabajo, muchos de los profesores lo miraban con odio y aún le costaba hablar con Mcgonagall por recordar un accidente que habría pasado durante su quinto año. Ella le había asegurado alguna vez que no había sido tan mal como él se lo imaginaba.

Al parecer uno de los merodeadores le habría puesto amortentia en su jugo de calabaza del desayuno y tuvo la mala suerte de mirar a la mesa de profesores, lo que paso después se lo tuvieron que contar porque él no recuerda nada, solo despertarse en la enfermería confundido no sabiendo como demonios llego ahí. Por eso casi no hablaba con ella.

Por suerte los merodeadores ya no estaban en el colegio y él hacia muy poco había sido nombrado líder de Slytherin, cosa que lo lleno de orgullo.

Le gustaba cuidar de sus serpientes y se lo tomaba muy en serio. En el desayuno se pasaba mirando a la mesa de su casa para ver que ninguno se peleara ni tuviera problemas.

Estaba haciendo eso cuando una lechuza que él conocía muy bien fue a dejarle una carta. Este hecho tan mundano sorprendió a muchos en el comedor. Estaba claro que pensaban que nadie en su buen juicio le escribiría a Snape o alguna cosa que fuera por esas líneas.

Este ignorando las miradas de todos abrió la carta y tranquilamente la leyó.

_**Severus**_

_**Hoy es la primera reunión de padres y maestros de Lorry y a ella le encantaría que vinieras, te espero en casa. Salí a penas recibas esta carta.**_

_**Con cariños**_

_**Christopher.**_

Para empezar el que usara su nombre y no Sev ya decía que la carta era sería y lo que seguramente había querido decir en esa carta era algo más como "Es mejor que vengas a no ser que quieras que te vaya a buscar y te lleve al colegio de los chicos a la rastra."

Viendo que la lechuza no se iba, saco de su bolsillo un pedazo de pergamino que tenía por si acaso y escribió.

_**No te preocupes que voy a estar ahí**_

_**SS**_

Una vez terminada la carta se la ato a la lechuza y mirando al director dijo "Lamento tener que irme pero me acaban de informar que mi presencia es requerida en mi casa" eso preocupo un poco a Dumbledore que preguntó "¿Estan los pequeños Gerard y Lorraine bien?" mientras que se paraba Severus respondió "Estan perfectamente pero Christopher quiere que vaya a casa" el director le sonrió levemente antes de decirle "No te preocupes por tus clases, yo me encargo de ellas" eso mucho a Severus no lo tranquilizo pero no tenia tiempo.

Para poder aparecerse tuvo que salir del castillo y cuando llego a su casa fue recibido por dos chicos que fuertemente se le abrazaron a sus piernas, los dos habían crecido bastante. Lorry ya tenía seis años y estaba en primer grado mientras que su hermano estaba en tercero con ocho años.

Ella tenía su pelo castaño atado con una colita rosa con corazoncitos, era una de las favoritas de ella y a pesar de cuanto había insistido Chris para que se pusiera un pantalón, por el frio, ella estaba usando una pollera larga de color rosa pálido con un abrigo violeta pálido y abajo una medias largas blancas y unos zapatitos de color rosa clarito. Su hermano por su parte estaba usando un abrigo de color rojo con parte negras, un jean y zapatillas de tenis con medias deportivas. Hasta Christopher estaba vestido con ropa muggle con saco y corbata.

Fue por eso que lo mirara a Severus con algo de enojo por estar este usando la ropa que usaba en el colegio, "Pudiste haberte cambiado" como respuesta Severus lo miro un poco enojado y dijo "No me diste tiempo, dijiste que viniera después de desayunar" Chris negó con la cabeza y usando su varita transformó la ropa que estaba usando Sev en una versión parecida de lo que estaba usando él, solo que la corbata era de color verde y el traje en vez de un gris era más tirando a un negro al igual que los pantalones.

Con eso solucionado se fueron a poner los abrigos Muggles que guardaban en un perchero cerca de la puerta y cuando estaban por salir Lorry empezó a pedir que la llevaran a upa, pero en cambió Severus la llevo en sus hombros. Esto ofendió a Gary que pidió lo mismo pero no consiguió que papá Sev lo llevara sino papá Chris.

Eso como siempre en ellos provoco celos por parte de Gary que empezara a pelearse con su hermana mientras que los hermanos mayores caminaran.

Cuando Severus se dio cuenta de que eso pasaba, en parte por como se movía Lorry dijo con voz sería "Si se siguen peleando volvemos a casa y van al baño por cinco minutos" esa era la penitencia más odiada por los chicos y que siempre conseguía que se portaran mejor, en especial si el que lo decía era papá Sev porque el a veces se distraía y la penitencia pasaba de cinco minutos a casi media hora.

Por suerte no hubo problemas en las pocas cuadras que había desde la casa al colegio. Tanto Severus como Christopher recordaban caminar esas cuadras con sus mochilas para ir al mismo colegio.

Tobías había comprado útiles con la sola intención de no tener que verlos en la casa un par de horas y a los chicos eso les encantaba, la verdad era que con tal de no estar en la casa para escuchar a él y su mamá pelarse los chicos habrían ido a cualquier lugar.

Entrar al colegio fue un sentimiento raro, los pasillos estaban casi iguales a pesar de los años y mientras caminaban se encontraron con una maestra que les decía que los chicos debían de ser llevados al patio donde serían cuidados por el profesor de gimnasia.

Cuando llegaron al patio Christopher bajo a Gary de sus hombros siendo imitado por Severus quien los pusiera delante de él y les dijera "Se van a portar bien, Gary no pelees con nadie y no molestes a tu hermana y vos Lorry trata de que este no te moleste y divertite mucho" a Gary no le gusto que la advertencia de su hermana fuera mucho más corta que la de él pero eso fue rápidamente olvidado cuando se encontrara con algunos de sus amigos.

Con los chicos ya ocupados los dos hermanos mayores tuvieron que decidir a que aula iban primero, si a la de Lorry o a la de Gary. "Podríamos ir primero al aula de Lorry, su profesora fue la misma que tuve yo cuando estuve en su año" Severus no tenía idea de cómo esta profesora podría ser dado a que ellos habían ido a diferentes cursos y cuando él había estado en ese año había tenido otro profesor. Unos que seguramente ya se habría jubilado. "Mejor sería ir primero a la clase de Gary algo me dice que esa charla va a ser más larga" dijo Severus lo que enojo un poco a su hermano "Tenes muy poca fe en Gary" mientras hablaban Christopher empezó a caminar hacía donde sabía estaba el aula de Gary. Esa no era la primera reunión de ese tipo a la que iba pero si la de Severus "No es que no le tengo fe, es que es de hacer muchas bromas pero a pesar de eso es inteligente" Chris se rio un poco al oírle "Hablas como si las personas inteligentes no hicieran bromas" "No las hacemos" respondió Severus mientras se ponían en una fila de padres que esperaban ser atendidos por el maestro.

A los pocos minutos de esperar Severus ya se estaba quejando "La verdad es que no sé que estoy haciendo yo acá, podría estar tranquilamente en mi clase" mirando cuanto faltaba y por suerte solo faltaban dos madres.

La verdad era que era como una traición que a esas reuniones fueran las madres, en ese barrio muchas eran amas de casa y por eso se podían dar el lujo de perder en tiempo en algo que para Severus era tan inútil como era estar ahí para hablar con un maestro.

"Lorry quería que papá Sev supiera lo bien que le iba en el colegio, se puso a gritar cuando le dije que no podrías venir" al escucharlo Severus lo miro con una mirada gélida, del tipo que haría correr a alumnos de primero pero que no tenia efecto en Christopher y le dijo "No me llames así, ya es suficientemente malo que ellos o lo hagan, a no ser que quieras que te llamen mamá Chris" con una sonrisa algo diabólica pero esta se le borro cuando su hermano se llevara la mano a la cara como muchas señoras lo hacen y dijera "Hablando de eso, espero que Gary se haya portado bien porque sino me puede bajar la presión" Severus le iba a pedir que se callara pero este empezó a arreglarle la corbata diciendo "Querido trata de parecer más arreglado, no queremos que la profesora piense mal de nosotros" Severus se quedo quieto viendo como las madres que estaban detrás de ellos cuchicheaban, cosa que Severus realmente odiaba pero solo pudo decir un enojado "Christopher" porque la profesora ya los estaba llamando para que entraran.

Como toda aula de tercer grado esta estaba llena de dibujos y tenia las tablas de multiplicar en un rincón y encima del pizarrón había un alfabeto hecho con cartulinas de colores.

La maestra les indico que se sentaran en sillas delante del escritorio y cuando vio atentamente a Severus dijo un poco sorprendida.

"Creo recordarlo ¿Estudio usted en este colegio?" Severus tardo unos segundos ante de responder y dijo "Si, los dos lo hicimos, me llamo Severus Snape" le parecía raro que la maestra muggle lo recordara debido a lo poco que había hecho en su tiempo de estudiante.

Christopher pudo ver por la cara de la señora que esta no tenia muy buenos recuerdo de Severus "Si, creo recordarlo. El chico que se sentaba atrás de todo y se ponía a dormir durante casi toda mi clase, creo que después de que se graduara lo empezaron a llamar el sabio vago y desde entonces hubo muchos alumnos que trataron de imitarle, dormir y después sacarse las mejores notas. Muchos tontos repitieron pero ninguno logro imitarle, los maestros tratamos de desalentar eso diciendo que esa persona no existió pero no los convence." Chris lo miro a Sev un poco sorprendido, en especial recordando lo estudioso que era en Hogwarts.

"Si pero creo que estamos acá para hablar de cómo le va a Gary y no de no era yo cuando estudiaba acá" dijo un ligeramente enojado Severus a lo que la profesora miro con odio antes de decir "Si lo desea saber señor Snape su hermano es muy inteligente lamentablemente es de hacer cosas como tirar piedras a los faroles, tirar pintura a sus compañeros y hasta una vez saco todas la plantas del jardín con la ayuda de su hermana" eso último sorprendió a Severus quien pregunto "¿para qué haría eso?" a lo que la maestra respondió "Al parecer se las quería regalar a una chica que le gustaba y le prometió a su hermana darle la mitad si lo ayudaba " al escuchar eso Severus se tapo los ojos no queriendo escuchar más.

"Le prometemos que hablaremos con él al respecto" dijo Christopher al ver que Severus no iba a hablar más.

"Nunca antes lo había preguntado pero ¿de que trabajan ustedes?" Christopher miro a Severus y no sabiendo como este iba a responder dijo "Yo soy medico" "yo profesor de química en una escuela de internado" cada cual respondió con el oficio muggle que se parecía más a lo que estaban haciendo y la maestra se sorprendió al escuchar que Severus era profesor "¿Usted enseña, cómo hizo para graduarse del profesorado?" le costo mucho a Christopher no reírse pero lo logro y dijo "Era mucho mejor alumno y ahora si nos disculpa tenemos que ir a la clase de Gary" dicho eso los dos se fueron del aula, Severus odiando a esa profesora tanto como odiaba a muchos de los gryffindors y eso era ya de por si mucho.

No se pudo quejar mucho de ella porque vio para el patio y vio que Lorry estaba tratando de perseguir a Gary por lo que dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue lo más rápido que pudo a ayudarla siendo seguido por Chris y la mirada de varios padres y madres.

En el patio grito un fuerte "GARY, VENI YA PARA ACÁ" a lo que el nene asustado fue a donde estaba su hermano siendo seguido por una muy ofendida y llorosa Lorry que al verlo fue a donde estaba él y entre sollozos dijo "Gary me saco mi colita" con todo el pelo desarreglado por que le sacaran lo que le sujetaba el pelo y la carrera.

Al escuchar eso Severus miro un poco enojado a Gary y le dijo "papi Sev, Gary dame la colita de tu hermana" el tímidamente se la dio y mientras que se la volvía a poner atándole el pelo en una cola alta le decía a su hermanito "Gary, ya te dije que no molestes a tu hermana, se supone que la tenes que proteger no molestar" una vez atada la colita, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, le limpio las lagrimas y mando a Lorry a seguir jugando.

Gary iba a hacer lo mismo pero Severus lo paro y le dijo "Trata de ser bueno con tu hermana" dicho eso pudo volver a los pasillos otra vez a seguir hablando mal de la maestra muggle con tranquilidad.

"Realmente es una idiota esa muggle, venir a sermonearme sobre como era yo de alumno y no creer que yo pueda ser profesor" dijo Severus mientras caminaban por el pasillo y se volvían a poner al final de otra cola, que por suerte esta era de solo dos madres antes de la puerta "La verdad Sev es que si te hubiera conocido en esa época yo tampoco habría creído que podrías ser profesor, mucho menos medico" sonriendo para evitar reírse "pero no importa lo que esa vieja diga no hay nadie tan bue profesor como vos" pasando el brazo por encima del hombro de su hermano para abrazarlo de costado.

"Hoy estas más molesto que nunca" dijo Severus tratando de alejarse de él y este le revolvió un poco el pelo "Aún así me queres y no podrías vivir sin mi" disfrutando como las señoras que pasaban se ponían a hablar entre ellas.

Estuvieron unos 15 minutos más esperando hasta que los recibieran y la maestra estaba sorprendida de ver a los dos, había escuchado a Lorry hablar de papi Sev y papi Chris pero la verdad era que nunca se había imaginado que pudiera conocerlos a los dos.

Ellos ignorando lo que la maestra pudiera estar pensando y se fueron a sentar a las sillas que estaban delante del escritorio de la profesora como habrían hecho en el aula de Gary.

La maestra un poco nerviosa se fue a sentar a su silla y antes de que se pudieran presentar y como adivinando de alguna forma lo que la maestra estaba pensando Christopher extendió la mano diciendo "Mucho gusto, ya me recordará soy Christopher y este de acá con esa encantadora personalidad es Severus" sonriendo abiertamente cosa que le molesto un poco a Sev, un poco menos que el hecho de que no hubiera dicho el apellido de ninguno de los dos pero podría ser que a esta maestra le gustara llamar a la gente por su nombre, cosa rara en Inglaterra donde llamar a alguien por el nombre es una forma de demostrar cercanía (el ingles no tiene como el español o el italiano un pronombre para sonar educado, en el español es el usted y en el italiano es el Lei.)

"Es un placer conocerlos, Lorry habla mucho de ustedes, en especial de usted Severus, parece que lo admira mucho" Severus no dijo nada no estando acostumbrado a que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas "Que modesto sos Sev. Él prácticamente la crio solo, yo le ayude un poco" sonriendo ante la mirada confundida de Severus que sabía que se estaba perdiendo algo importante pero no podía entender que.

Lo que pasa es que Severus era excelente en las cosas que estaban relacionadas con el estudio y como disimular sus emociones para conseguir información de Voldemort pero cuando tenía que relacionarse con otras personas y tener una charla normal, ahí fallaba de una forma increíble. De ser una materia en Hogwarts él se sacaría una T.

La siguiente pregunta fue la que realmente lo confundió "¿Dónde se conocieron ustedes dos?" era una pregunta tan rara que tardo unos segundos en tratar de responderla pero otra vez Christopher le volvió a ganar, era como si ya hubiera tenido planeada la respuesta de antes de entrar al aula "Fue en el hospital donde trabajaba, dos jóvenes doctores recién graduados" mientras hablaba le agarro la muñeca y empezó a acariciarla, eso confundió mucho más a Severus quien no queriendo seguir esa conversación sin sentido trato de dirigirla a un puerto más seguro "Podría hablarnos de Lorraine, que es por lo que vinimos" usando un tono algo frio pero eso era para disimular lo confundido que estaba, claro que eso con Christopher no funcionaba dado a que este lo conocía de todo su vida.

"Creo que ustedes deben estar muy orgullosos de Lorraine, es extremadamente inteligente aunque la verdad es que creo que podría relacionarse un poco más con sus compañeros, siempre esta sola" Chris sonrió antes de acotar "Eso es algo que saco de este de acá" ese comentario a Severus no le gusto para nada y viendo que no importara el esfuerzo que hiciera su hermano iba siempre a tirar la conversación para un lado raro se paro y agarrando a su hermano por el brazo dijo "La verdad estamos muy orgullosos con ella, le prometemos tratar de que ella se relacione más con sus compañeros y si ahora nos disculpa es casi la hora del almuerzo" sin saber le dio pie a Chris para otro comentario "Si Sev va a cocinar hoy y nadie es tan bueno cocinando como Sevi acá" ese comentario enojo a Severus tanto que se lo llevo a rastras fuera del aula y cuando estuvieron fuera mirando a Chris con cara de odio dijo "Tenes cinco segundos para explicar que paso ahí adentro antes de que te maldiga."

Viendo la cara asesina que tenia su hermano levanto las manos en señal de paz diciendo "En casa te digo, además no queras ir a Azkaban por maldecir a tu guapo hermanito en un colegio lleno de muggles" le dijo en secreto cosa que les valió más miradas raras.

Severus acepto de mala gana esperar a llegar a casa por lo que fueron a buscar a los chicos y esta vez Sev fue de la mano de Gary y Lorry de la mano de Chris, a este le pareció que era más justo.

Severus estuvo todo el camino pensando en lo que la maestra pudo haber insinuado pero la verdad era que no se le ocurría nada y cuando llegaron a la casa mando a los chicos a ver tele y llevando a su hermano agarrado del brazo fue a la cocina donde le volvió a preguntar que era lo que había pasado en el aula de Lorry.

Christopher suspiro pensando como sería la mejor forma de decirle a su hermano lo que al parecer él solo había entendido sin que este fuera a matar a todos los maestros del colegio "Como vos sabes esa maestra es bastante joven y no nos conoció cuando éramos alumnos" "SI" dijo Severus para que continuara "Y como Lorry nos llama papá Chris y papá Sev, la maestra pensó que vos y yo…" señalándolos a los dos con el índice "¿Qué vos y yo qué?" algo frustrado empezó a hacer chocar los índices "¿Qué?" preguntó Severus ya enojado odiando las indirectas de su hermano "Que vos y yo somos pareja" termino diciendo Chris descubriendo que esa era la única forma en la que su hermano entendería.

Severus se quedo quieto unos segundos y después se dio vuelta para irse pero Christopher lo paro agarrándolo del brazo "¿Me estas diciendo que esos muggles creen que vos y somos pareja? Eso es increíble ahora mismo voy a hablar con ellos y de paso maldigo alguno de esos idiotas" estaba tan decidido a irse que Chris saco su varita haciendo que unas cuerdas lo hizo que para poder seguir parado se apoyara en la mesada.

"No vas a ir al colegio porque la reunión ya termino y no va a haber nadie pero lo que si vas a hacer es primero calmarte y después vas a hacer algo de comer que escuche cocinar ayuda a relajarse" Severus mirando a otro lado asintió logrando que Christopher lo desatara y se fue a la heladera a buscar algo de comer, lo bueno era que solo ellos dos sabían lo que esa maestra pensaba pero ya en algún momento volvería a hablar del tema, no en un futuro cercano pero ya volvería a hablar del tema.

Pensando en eso se fue a ver dibujitos con sus hermanitos disfrutando que estaban los cuatro ahí. Severus había perdido tantas clases que decidió quedarse lo que quedaba del día para lo cual escribió una carta a Dumbledore avisándole que iba a volver el día siguiente.

Después de todo ese día no había sido tan desastroso, iba a estar con sus hermanos y no iba a tener que ver a los inútiles.

**Como ven este capitulo es extra largo, no se acostumbren que no prometo que todos sean así de largos, lo más probable es que vuelva a** **largo de siempre, si la palabra largor esta puesta a propósito.**

**Posteen que eso me gusta, me pone feliz y si soy feliz posteo mucho.**

**Fuera de programa: Shirubana no es la coautora, esa soy yo y Alumna de Feudalia es como me llaman en el club de fan de Les Luthiers besitos, opinen.**


	11. Fiesta de Cumpleaños un poco peligrosa

**Bueno como mi compu esta enferma y lo estará hasta el lunes vengo a escribir a esta PC que no me corrige las faltas de ortografía por lo que creo que podrán ver algunas, pido perdón por eso y prometo que no será algo que tengan que soportar por mucho.**

**Capitulo 11 Fiesta de Cumpleaños un poco peligrosa.**

La vida en la casa Snape después de esa reunión de padres fue bastante tranquila Severus se pasaba la mayor parte del año en Hogwarts y los chicos tenían que aceptar eso aunque la verdad era que mucho la idea no les gustaba y por eso se quejaban con Christopher de la ausencia del mayor de sus hermanos.

Capitulo corregido

Por suerte para ellos estaban esos momento estaban esos momentos tan lindos llamados las vacaciones de verano. Momento en el año en el que Severus estaría en la casa para cuidar a los chicos, enseñar a Lorry pociones, muy básicas claro pero a la nena le encantaba pasar tiempo con su hermano.

Al principio Gary también ayudaría pero todo eso dejo de pasar cuando hacia uno año este entrara en el laboratorio de su hermano para pedirle algo y sacudió su manga haciendo que un frasco con babosas se vaciara encima de él. Eso realmente lo traumo, empezó a correr por el pequeño cuarto tratando de sacárselas, lo que no era difícil porque los bichos estaban muertos pero el susto lo dejo tan molesto que prometió nunca volver a ese lugar mientras que pudiera evitarlo.

Severus todavía podía recordar la reacción de Christopher cuando saliera del laboratorio con un lloroso Gary en brazos, él había ido corriendo para saber que había pasado al oír los gritos de Gary.

Cuando Severus lo vio supo en seguida que iba a ser retado por lo que dejo a Gary mirando tele prometiéndole llevarlo a tomar helado, Gary asintió levemente y los dos hermano se fueron a hablar a la cocina.

"¿Qué paso ahí abajo?" preguntó un furioso Christopher "Nada importante, solo que Gary entro y sacudió mi brazo mientras que estaba sujetando un frasco de babosas y lamentablemente se baño a si mismo con ellas" Christopher lo miro con los ojos grandes como platos, la verdad era que no se pudo haber esperado una respuesta de ese tipo.

"¿Me estas diciendo que bañaste a tu hermano en babosas?" preguntó realmente no creyendo lo que estaba diciendo "No fue mi culpa, él fue el que entro en mi laboratorio, pensé que les habíamos dicho que no entraran ahí" mirando a donde estaba Gary que en ese momento le estaba contando a su hermanita que había estado leyendo un libro de cuentos en el sillón y lo escuchaba con mucha atención. Si su hermano estaba tratando de asustarla lo que logro fue algo totalmente opuesto, ella fue corriendo a donde estaban sus hermanos que seguían peleándose y tirando de la remera de su hermano dijo "Quiero ayudarte a hacer pociones papi Sev" cuando dijera eso los dos hermanos mayores la miraron sorprendidos, era como una regla no escrita que el unido interesado en esa materia sería Severus.

"Lorry las pociones que yo hago son demasiado complicadas para que vos trates" dijo Severus pero lo que consiguió fue que la nena empezara un puchero, a lo que generalmente le seguía un grito "Pero Severus tiene alguna poción que puedas hacer, ¿No es Cierto Severus?" al escuchar que estaba llamando por su nombre Severus supo que no se podía negar "Supongo que podría ayudarme con algo simple" pensando en que podría hacer para entretenerla.

Así fue como Lorry se volvió una visitante del laboratorio de Severus y estaban trabajando en una poción para el dolor de cabeza, Lorry ya teniendo el mismo conocimiento en la materia de un chico de primer año a pesar de tener seis años, eso quería decir que cuando entrara al colegio ella seguramente sería una de las mejores en la materia y eso a Severus le ponía feliz.

Un día mientras trabajaban bajo Christopher con una carta en la mano soportando el calor del lugar, estaba casi insoportable por los dos calderos, en uno Severus estaba haciendo la poción matalobos para Lupin y en la otra estaba ayudando a Lorry a hacer una poción para combatir las verrugas, algo común para un alumno de primero.

"No entiendo como hacen para soportar este calor" dijo mientras le daba la carta a Severus "Todo experto en pociones debe saber soportar el calor" respondió una muy orgullosa Lorry repitiendo lo que su hermano le habría dicho un día que ella se había quejado de lo mismo y mientras que lo hacía Severus leía la carta muy serio, después vio que la poción de Lorry ya estaba terminada y que la de él necesitaba ser revuelta por una horas, cosa que podía hacer con magia. Por eso hechizo la cuchara para que se revolviera en la forma que él quisiera y después de decirle a Lorry que se fuera a bañar y apagarle el fuego los tres salieron con un confundido Christopher que preguntaba "¿Qué dice la carta?" como respuesta vio que Severus se guardaba la carta en el bolsillo y decía "Es una carta de Lucius quiere que vayamos al cumpleaños de Draco, dice que como padrino ya me perdí demasiados cumpleaños y que a este debo ir.

A Christopher no le gustaba que Severus estuviera con Malfoy y no solo porque gracias a él su hermano se hubiera vuelto un mortifago sino porque pensaba que Malfoy estaba interesado en Severus de una forma que no le gustaba y estaba seguro que Severus no se daba cuenta por ser malo descifrando a las personas cuando no podía usar la legerimancia.

"¿No estarás planeando ir?" preguntó y Severus ya se estaba hartando de que le hiciera tantas preguntas "Es mi ahijado, se supone que en algún momento debo ir a verlo" dijo Severus no dándole mucha importancia al tema "Si vas a ir yo voy con vos" dijo seguro y fue a la chimenea para pedir ayuda buscando alguien que pudiera cuidar a los chicos mientras que ellos fueran a la fiesta pero paso lo siguiente, los Weasley no pudieron porque había una pequeña epidemia de gripe en la casa y Minerva tampoco porque ella se estaba preparando para el nuevo año escolar por eso los chicos tendrían que ir con ellos.

"No quiero que ellos conozcan a los Malfoy" dijo Severus cruzándose de brazos pero Chris ya estaba yendo a donde estaba Gary diciéndole que iban a ir a un cumpleaños "¿De quién?" preguntó curioso porque no recordaba nadie además de él que cumpliera en las vacaciones "Del ahijado de Severus, va a cumplir tres años" Gary se paro emocionado aparentemente eso había sido necesario para que olvidara el accidente con las babosas o eso era lo que Chris pensó en ese momento.

Como no tenían túnicas de gala para los chicos ni la plata para comprarlas transfigrararon la ropa que ellos tenían puesta en túnicas. La de Lorry de un color verde pálido con sus sandalias de color blanco y su colita favorita y Gary estaba usando una de color azul con zapatillas rojas y el pelo que el se despeinaba cada vez que podía, ese estilo de pelo hacía que a los tanto a Severus como a Chris le recordara un poco a Potter pero las reacciones fueron distintas, Chris se rio por lo bajo y Sev trato de convencerlo de que se dejara peinar "Déjalo Sev, que si seguís insistiendo vamos a llegar tarde" Severus lo miro a Chris enojado diciendo "Es que es el estilo que él usaba" antes de que pudiera responder Lorry se metió al lado de Gary diciendo "Estoy linda papi Sev" a lo que él la miro antes de decir "Estas muy linda" eso hizo que la nena hiciera una especie de baile jugando con su túnica tiempo que Chris aprovecho para opinar "Vos sabes que no me gusta que hables mal de los que ya no están entre nosotros" dijo un poco enojado a lo que Severus le respondió "Por favor no seas ridículo, Potter era uno de los más malcriados del colegio y seguramente su hijo debe ser igualito a él" eso en serio no le gusto a Chris quién había ido a ver en secreto a Harry y le mandara algunos libros a escondidas metiéndose en la casa por las noches y dejándoselos en al lado del chico con alguna poción que curara las lastimaduras que se hubiera hecho ese día al hacer las cosas que los tíos le obligaran a hacer.

"Vos no sabes como es ese chico, hasta podría ser como Lily por lo que sabemos" Severus lo miro un poco enojado "¿Estas yendo a ver a ese chico?" tratando de usar legerimancia pero para esa época su hermano ya habría aprendido oclumancia por lo que le respondió usándola "Eso ahora no importa mejor vamos" el haber hecho eso fue como admitir haber estado viendo a Potter y eso le molesto mucho pero estaba apurado por ir a la fiesta y decidió dejar eso para cuando volvieran.

Antes de ir Severus les prohibió a los chicos hablar del colegio Muggle, del barrio en el que vivían o de la casa, cosa que los dos chicos aceptaron como habían aceptado no hablar del trabajo de sus hermanos o el hecho de que estos pudieran hacer magia mientras que estuvieran en el colegio Muggle.

Llegaron a la mansión y la verdad era que el verla impresionó mucho a Chris, Lorry y Gary; Severus ya estaba acostumbrado a lo magnifica que era la mansión de Malfoy por eso con tranquilidad fue a tocar la puerta.

A los pocos segundos fueron atendidos por un elfo domestico cosa que impresiono a los chicos que lo miraron atentamente mientras que este los guiaba a donde estaban sus amos y cuando llegaron al salón Lucius fue emocionado a donde estaban abrazando fuertemente a Severus.

Podría que lo hubiera amenazado para que se uniera a los mortifago pero la verdad era que lo había hecho porque de alguna forma él sentía una gran admiración por el Slytherin más joven y en parte pensaba que le estaba haciendo un favor.

Christopher miro como ese tipo se atrevía a abrazar a su hermano y como este estaba paralizado hasta que el rubio lo soltara "Pensé que no iba a poder venir Severus y veo que trajiste a los chicos" ignorando de forma olímpica a Christopher a quien eso la verdad no le importo no diciendo nada al respecto pero Lorry se puso celosa y se puso entre los dos adultos no queriendo que nadie que no fuera ella abrazara a su papi Sev y mirando a Lucius dijo "No abrace a mi papi Sev" dicho eso se abrazo de la pierna de su hermano quién se puso algo colorado, cosa que con lo pálido que era se notaba mucho y Lucius se empezó a reír y Narcisa fue a donde estaban y ella también abrazo a Severus ignorando a la nena que estaba en el medio y a diferencia de su esposo esta si saludo a Christopher estrechando su mano al ver a los chicos se inclino para saludarlos a lo que Gary se escondió tras la pierna libre de Severus y Lorry soltándose de su hermano la miro algo enojada diciéndole "No abrace a mi papi Sev, solo yo puedo abrazar a papi Sev" Esta vio al Slytherin que estaba cada vez más rijo diciéndole a Lorry "No te preocupes, no voy a sacarte e tu papi Sev, el es mi amigo" le chica la miro con enojo no convencida de las palabras de la rubia y eso hizo que se riera y llevara a Chris con los chicos donde estaban los chicos jugando.

Lucius aprovecho ese momento para llevarse a Severus y podrá hablar con él "No sabía que ibas a traer a tu hermanito" Severus supo que no estaba hablando de Gary "Insistió en venir y no sabes lo insoportablemente convincente que puede ser un Gryffindor cuando se le pone una idea en la cabeza" exagerando lo molesto que estaba a lo que Lucius asintió dándole la razón "Realmente siempre me dio lastima que tuvieras un hermano en esa casa, por suerte la chiquita arece tener un espíritu más de nuestras casa que de la de su otro hermano mayor" ese empecinamiento por no querer decir el nombre de Chris le parecía más que molesto pero decidió no decir nada al respecto, bueno era sano en un lugar con tanto mortifago decir cosas buenas de la casa de Albus Dumbledore.

"A veces pienso que ella podría ser una buena Ravenclaw" dijo Severus pensativo "Cualquier cosa menos la casa de ese viejo senil que tiene como director" Severus se encogió de hombros como no dándole importancia.

"Hablando de tu hermano, creo que deberías tener cuidado en lo que decís delante de él sospecho que él este metido en el grupo del viejo" a esto Severus se enojo "Antes lo hago volverse de nuestro lado y además él no se atrevería a meterse en ese grupo" mirándolo de una forma en que no dejaba lugar a discusión pero a pesar de eso Lucius dijera "Yo que vos lo mantendría vigilado, no vaya a ser que por su culpa termines peor de lo que estas, seguro que ahora él es el que aporta la mayor parte de la plata en tu casa" Severus tuvo ganas de sacar su varita y maldecirlo pero después se logro tranquilizar y dijo "No todos logramos zafarnos como vos, hechizo impeirus, por Merlín realmente los del ministerio son idiotas."

"Por lo menos a mi no me mandaron a Azkaban por algo tan idiota como vender pociones de forma ilegal a San Mungo" al decir eso Severus no pudo soportar más agarrando a Lucius de las solapas y acercándolo a él dijo "No vuelvas a hablar de eso, lo hice para poder cuidar de mis hermanos, ahora si no te importa me voy a ver a mi ahijado que es la razón por la que vine" dicho eso se fue furioso a donde estaban los chicos siendo vistos por Chris que no confiaba en un elfo para cuidarlos, Narcisa estaba ahí también pero solo porque quería charlar con el Gryffindor que a ella le parecía muy simpático y un buen cambio de tanto Slytherin con los que generalmente se tenía que relacionar.

Al notar lo enojado que estaba Severus ella dijo "No me digas Lucius hablo mal de tu trabajo" dijo divertida a lo que Sev negó con la cabeza diciendo "No importa vine a ver a Draco" dijo mientras sentía que algo se le prendía de la pierna y no tenía que ver pata abajo para saber que ese algo era Lorry quién le estaba pidiendo upa a gritos "La verdad es que la tenes muy malcriada Severus" dijo Narcisa a lo que Severus sonrió sarcásticamente y dijo "Y eso viene de la madre del chico que esta pateando un elfo" la chica en sus brazos decidió que tenia que opinar y dijo "Eso esta mal, ¿no papi?" Severus se sorprendió al escuchar que solo lo había llamado papi pero Chris le respondió por él "En esta casa se puede hacer" al escuchar eso ella se cruzo de brazos enojada "Yo no lo haría" mientras que los hermanos charlaban Narcisa fue por Draco y poniéndolo delante de Severus le dijo "Draco, este es tu tío Sev, el es tu padrino" el chico lo miro con algo de desconfianza y no supo porque pero no le gusto que tuviera en upa a la nena, sus papás no le hacían upa "Hola tío Sev" después miro a su mamá diciendo "¿Puedo ir a seguir jugando, Madre?" eso le preció raro a los tres Snape pero solo Lorry dijo algo después de que este se fuera "¿Por qué no la llama mami?" no entendiendo, todos sus compañeros del colegio llamaban a sus papás, papá y mamá y algunos pocos seguían con el papi y mami.

"Eso fue idea de tu tío Lucius, querida" eso fue lo último que Chris pudo soportar y después de ir a buscar a Gary que estaba comiendo todo lo que los elfos le traían fue a donde estaban los adultos y agarrando a su hermano del brazo dijo "Lamento informar que no tenemos que ir, los chicos están cansados" Lorry ya se había dormido en los brazos de Sev y Gary estaba bostezando.

"Espero que nos volvamos a ver y no dejes que las cosas que Lucius te diga te enojen Severus" Sev solo asintió con la cabeza levemente y después de despedirse de todos se fueron felices de haber podido evitar a los otros invitados.

Cuando volvieron a la casa Severus y después de dejar a los chicos en su cuarto Severus fue a su laboratorio a pensar en como le diría a Christopher lo que había discutido con Lucius mientras que este se iba a ver tele, algo que Severus no hacía pero si Chris.

Chris espero unos segundos antes de y diciéndole que iba a pasear fuera con la poción para hacerse invisible a lo de los Dursley donde vio a un chico de tres años tratando de sacar la hierbas del jardín lastimándose las manos y por eso fue que le hizo el trabajo con magia y le puso una poción al lado de él.

Por suerte Harry ya no se asustaba pero cada vez tenía más ganas de conocer a la persona que lo ayudaba tanto, muy pocas veces recibía un mensaje de él y estaban firmados C.S que no eran las iníciales de nadie que conociera pero si lo ayudaba no podía ser malo. Por lo menos eso pensaba él.

**Bueno este es el capitulo que me salió, como ya dije perdonen las faltas de horticultura que pueda tener pero espero que no sea por eso que dejen de leer y opinen que si no lo hacen prometo escribir pior.**


	12. Un dìa de Harry

**Ya con mi PC de vuelta en casa y con mi Word ya funcionando como a mi me gusta vuelvo a poner capítulos en esta historia que al parecer a algunas personas les gusta.**

**Capitulo 12 Un día de Harry**

Los días de Harry eran algo monótonos, siempre empezaban con su tía gritándole para que se despertara, después buscaba su ropa en el diminuto espacio en el que le tocaba vivir. No era que la casa fuera chica sino que sus tíos no lo trataban peor que a un esclavo y por eso no dormía en un cuarto como ellos.

Esa mañana para desagrado de Harry tuvo un cambio. Al parecer su tía Petunia había considerado que él no estaba aportando lo suficiente en la casa y a su ya larga lista de cosas que hacer le agrego hacer el desayuno.

Le dijo que era la única vez que le explicaba y que lo tenía que aprender rápido o ella se iba a encargar que lo lamentara.

Siendo la primera vez que cocinaba Harry se termino lastimando las manos pero la tía Petunia no lo ayudo con las heridas, solo lo mando a limpiar el cuarto de su primo a pesar del dolor en las manos.

El cuarto de su primo era un verdadero chiquero, cosa que según Harry parecía ir bien con la forma en la que habría visto a su primo comer, eso le daba asco y por suerte ese asco mataba gran parte de su apetito, cosa que era en parte buena teniendo en cuenta lo poco que sus tíos le daban de comer.

Pero volviendo al cuarto, lo que el chico de tres años tenía que hacer era poner la ropa sucia en un canasto que estaba en el cuarto. Lo común en muchas familias es que dicho canasto este en el baño pero al parecer este chico, Dudley no solo tenía un nombre extremadamente ridículo sino que además era increíblemente vago y malcriado por lo que dejaba tirada su ropa por todo el cuarto al igual que sus juguetes y libros de colorear.

Muy de vez en cuando Harry tendría el atrevimiento de llevarse algo crayón con él con los que pintaba algunas cosas que le gustaría poder regalarle a su amigo invisible pero estaba seguro que de a él no le iban a gustar _"¿Cómo puede gustarle algo que un fenómeno como yo pueda llegar a dibujarle?" _se preguntaba mentalmente mientras guardaba los dibujos en un rincón del armario donde él dormía.

Más de una vez se pregunto por qué su amigo no se lo llevaba de ese lugar pero lamentablemente siempre volvía a la misma conclusión. Que sus tíos tenían razón y que él no era otra cosa que no fuera un fenómeno.

Pensando eso bajo el canasto al lavadero donde una impaciente tía Petunia lo estaba esperando para lavar la ropa recordándole que cuando fuera más grande él se encargaría de eso.

Al parecer ese era el plan de su tía, ir llenándolo cada vez más de cosas que hacer para que ella tuviera cada vez más tiempo libre. ¿Qué hacía su tía en su tiempo libre? La verdad eso era algo que la verdad no le importaba.

Siempre agradecía poder salir de la casa aunque fuera para regar las plantas o ese tiempo libre que todavía podía gozar después de la cena y antes de que lo mandaran a 'su cuarto'. Era en ese momento del día en el que él aparecía.

**Primero lo llamaba suavemente por su nombre y mientras que Harry trataba inútilmente de buscarlo con la vista su amigo le decía "Harry no me podes ver, soy invisible" eso le daba un poco de inseguridad al chico y ese día se animo a preguntar algo que había estado pensando gracias a un libro que había podido hojear del cuarto de su primo "¿Sos un fantasma?" eso hizo reír un poco a su amigo cosa que enojo a Harry y al ver eso su amigo se disculpo "No Harry, no soy un fantasma, solo estoy invisible para que podamos charla tranquilos" en eso noto las manos de Harry y después de un segundo un frasquito apareció "Tomate esto en cuanto puedas, te va a curar las manos" Harry lo agarro logrando de paso tocar la mano de su amigo.**

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que su amigo preguntara "¿Sabes que podes confiar en mi para lo que quieras?" se notaba en su voz un poco de tristeza y Harry lo quiso abrazar por lo que extendió sus brazos y su amigo entendiendo lo que parecía querer lo abrazo "Harry vos sos muy especial, sos un chico muy inteligente y es una lastima que tus tíos no lo puedan apreciar" eso le hizo sentir un poco mejor, no demasiado pero si un poco "¿Cómo te llamas?" cuando preguntara eso su amigo se alejo de él, cosa que le hizo pensar que lo había ofendido _"Excelente Harry, ofendiste a la única persona que le importas"_ esa era su baja autoestima hablando, algo que había adquirido después de años viviendo con personas que solo hablan mal de él.

"Podes llamarme 'Sabio vago'" eso no iba con las iníciales de la carta que hubiera recibido pero ya lo había ofendido una vez no era buena idea corregirlo sobre algo que él no debía saber. Si su amigo le decía que quería que lo llamaran Sabio Vago, él lo llamaría Sabio Vago, él lo llamaría así.

Lo único que le gustaría era algún día poder verlo o saber algo más de la persona que tanto lo ayudaba pero él nunca se animaba a preguntarle nada. La verdad era que con solo tenerlo cerca se sentía de alguna forma seguro, por esos momentos al día en el que lo tenía sentía como si nada le pudiera pasar, aunque para eso se tuvieran que esconder cerca de unos arbustos debajo de una ventana de la casa. Ese había sido donde se conocieran y desde entonces había sido el lugar donde se vieran, bueno donde se hablaran.

Por mucho que a Harry le gustara que esos momentos nunca acabaran terminaban cuando lo mandaran a dormir. No era para acomodarlo en la cama y asegurarse que durmiera bien, no era para cerrar la puerta del armario una vez que el chico estaba dentro. Él era muy afortunado de que lo dejaran ir al baño antes de ir a dormir.

Así eran sus días y siempre antes de dormirse miraba pensativo el frasquito donde habría estado el liquido raro que le curara, después se miraba las manos notando como no tenia ninguna marca y con una pequeña sonrisa se iba a dormir esperando al día siguiente poder volver a ver al Sabio Vago que volvería a ayudarlo curándole las heridas y charlando con él. Eso era tranquilizante.

Así fue como mientras se trataba de imaginar como podría ser su amigo él se fue a dormir.

Por su parte Christopher, desde ese momento conocido por Harry como el Sabio Vago estaba volviendo a su casa queriendo golpearse la cabeza contra toda superficie dura por haberle dicho al chico que lo llamara con ese seudónimo que le hubieran puesto a su hermano después de que este terminara la primaria. No era como si Severus se fuera a enterar de que él estaba pasando tiempo con el hijo de la persona que los dos odiaban, en si en el caso de Christopher habría sido peor dado a que él no solo odiaba al padre sino también a la madre del chico pero eso era algo que Harry no tenia porque saber, por lo menos no era algo que él le contaría. De hacerlo seguramente el chico perdería las ganas de verlo y eso era algo que Christopher no podía aceptar, debía de ser la parte más Gryffindor de su personalidad pero le gustaba poder ayudar a ese chico, que alguien fuera de su familia dependiera de él. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder hacer nada más por él pero había algo que estaba seguro y era que si alguna vez se llegaba a enterar que lo golpearan él se iba a encargar de que fuera la última cosa que esos desgraciados pudieran hacer aunque los tuviera que denunciar a las autoridades muggle y por ende tener que enfrentarse a Dumbledore, porque por ese chico él lo haría como lo haría por sus hermanos.

**Sé que este capitulo esta algo corto pero es la emoción de poder volver a escribir, de paso digo que corregí el capitulo anterior y que estoy planeando una historia que sea toda creada por mi, estoy pensando en explotar una de las ideas muy usadas por usuarios que escriben en ingles, por el momento estoy decidiendo entre un caldero que explota o una de esas donde Harry es adoptado por Severus.**

**Si me decido aviso.**

**Besito, viva Feudalia. **


	13. Cartas y peleas

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: Gracias por tu comentario perdón porque creo que no te agradecí antes, en serio me gusta que me comenten sobre temas de los que no sé.**

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: la verdad es que la idea de que Sev o Chris adoptaran a Harry no se nos ocurrió ni a mi ni a Shirubana, la verdad es que creo que eso afectaría mucho a su historia pero al final decidimos que se puede hacer, en este capitulo tirare la idea, después veremos como la llevo a cabo.**

**Continuando.**

**Capitulo 13 Cartas y peleas**

**Junio 1985 **

Christopher estaba metido en algo raro, Severus lo sabía pero no había forma en que pudiera averiguar en que estaba metido pero solo podía esperar que no fuera algo tan malo como lo que él había hecho. Seguramente no era nada si quiera cercano a lo que él había hecho pero no podía dejar de estar preocupado.

Salía de todas las tardes y volvía entrada la noche, podría ser que estuviera saliendo con alguien en cuyo caso le molestaría el hecho que no le contara era lo que realmente le molestaba, era como confirmar el miedo de Severus de no ser lo suficientemente bueno como para ser presentado a otra persona. Que él lo pensara es una cosa pero que su hermano actuara como si él tuviera la razón ya era algo más que insultante.

En eso estaba pensando mientras les hacía el desayuno a los chicos. Por ser vacaciones se despertaban unas horas más tarde que cuando iban al colegio pero no mucho.

Eso era por lo cerca que quedaba el colegio de la casa cosa que les daba el lujo de poder despertarse más tarde que muchos de sus compañeros.

Mientras servía el desayuno grito "Chris, anda por el correo" este ocupado como estaba leyendo un libro, lo bajo un poco y grito "Gary, recoge el correo" por casualidad este se estaba vistiendo en su cuarto que estaba dividido en dos con una cortina y del otro lado de ella estaba la parte de su hermana del cuarto "Lorry, el correo" esta, que se estaba terminando de vestir grito de vuelta "Anda vos y ¿Ya te terminaste de vestir? Quiero salir de este cuarto" enojada de tener que compartir el cuarto con su hermano, todas sus compañeras de colegio tenia un cuarto para ellas solas.

En vez de una respuesta escucho como la puerta se cerraba y muy enojada Lorraine bajo por las escaleras y sin muchas ganas fue a buscar el correo. La verdad era que hacía bastante que en esa casa el correo parecía no llegar pero aún así Severus seguía saliendo a buscar las cartas esperando que alguna vez llegaran.

Era una esperanza vaga y por eso le sorprendió cuando Lorry volviera de la puerta con una carta en la mano. Era la carta de Hogwarts, era una carta importante pero aún así no pudo evitar preguntarle "¿Esto es todo, no había nada más?" su hermana le negó con la cabeza antes de decirle "Eso es todo ¿Esperabas más cartas papi Sev?" Severus sonrió un poco pensando cuando le tendría que pedir a Chris que le dijera a Lorry que los dejara de llamar papi "Nada Lorry, solo pensé que habría cartas para mi" eso no pareció satisfacer a la chica que miraba la carta que su hermano tenia en la mano con mucha curiosidad "¿De dónde es esa carta?" pregunto poniéndose en puntas de pie con la ilusión de poder leer para quién esta dirigida pero siendo su hermano bastante más alto que ella eso no le fue posible.

Tuvo que soportar la curiosidad, cosa que a ella le era casi imposible y seguir a su hermano mientras que este iba al living y mirando a su hermano decía "Gary vení a ayudar a poner la mesa que te llego una carta para vos" esas últimas palabras fueron las que hicieron que Gary dejara de ver tele para ir a donde estaba su hermano corriendo para pedirle la carta.

"Te voy a dar la carta cuando termines de desayunar" dijo Severus serio y se escucho del piso de arriba a Chris que decía "Deja que lea su carta Sev" lo decía desde la puerta del baño "La va a leer después de que desayunemos" dijo y se guardo la carta en el bolsillo de su jean negro gastado que estaba usando con una remera negra que decía chicago en blanco y que estaba igualmente gastada como sus zapatillas.

Solo él usaba ropa de segunda mano porque no le gustaba gastar su poca plata del sueldo de profesor de Hogwarts en ropa muggle ni aceptar que Christopher le compara ropa.

Gary estuvo todo el desayuno tratando de que le dieran la carta para poder leerla y Lorry preguntando por qué ella no tenía una carta como la de su hermano a lo que Christopher le respondió "Cuando vos tengas 11 años te va a llegar una carta como la de tu hermano" mira a Severus y sigue hablando "Lo que no entiendo es por qué no le dejaste que la lea antes del desayuno" Gary asintió enérgicamente mientras comía todo lo que podía.

Severus lo mira a Christopher seriamente antes de responder con la taza de café levantada "Con lo hiperactivo que es Gary creo que lo más sensato es esperar a que termine de comer" dicho eso siguió tomado su café ante la mirada atenta de su hermano "Hablando de comer, veo que tu plato esta casi vacio Sev" en realidad en el plato de este solo había unas tostadas con un poco de manteca, cosa que para un desayuno era algo demasiado pobre, "No todos tenemos el hambre de Gary" dejando su café y empezando a comer su tostada "algunos preferimos comer menos" eso solo logro que Christopher lo mirara enojado y tanto Lorry como Gary sonrieran divertidos, era raro ver como Chris retaba a Sev.

"Severus te doy dos opciones, o comes por le menos tres tostadas en ves de dos te juro que te llevo a San Mungo para que te hagan un chequeo y veamos que tan desnutrido estas" eso preocupo a Lorry quién preguntó "¿Estas enfermo papi Sev?" eso enojo a Severus a quién no le gustaba que su hermana se preocupara por él y le respondió "No, Christopher esta diciendo locuras no le hagas caso" después de eso los chicos se apuraron por terminar el desayuno y llevar los platos a la cocina porque cuando se llamaban por los nombres en lugar de abreviaciones era que se estaban enojando y no era bueno estar cerca cuando eso pasara no vaya a ser que se tuviera la mala suerte de que el enojo fuer dirigido a uno de ellos.

"¿Por qué estoy diciendo locuras? Vos estas demasiado flaco, hasta Dumbledore opina que estas comiendo demasiado poco en el colegio" eso si que lo ofendió a Severus "¿Le escribiste a mi jefe preguntándole como comía yo?" la verdad era que estaba más sorprendido que ofendido, eso era claramente una violación de su vida privada y él no iba a aceptarlo.

"No le escribí por eso pero el tema salió y la verdad es que ahora veo que tiene razón" eso fue lo último que pudo decir porque un muy ofendido Severus le dio la carta a Gary y se fue a su laboratorio enojado, era cosa muy común de él encerarse en el laboratorio cuando estaba enojado y no salir hasta calmarse

Como seguramente habría adivinado Severus cuando no le quería dar la carta Gary este empezó a correr por todas partes saltando en el sillón mientras que Lorry enojada por no tener algo tan interesante fue al laboratorio de su hermano donde este estaba leyendo un libro con una cara de gran enojo. De haber sido otra persona la cara de Severus la habría asustado pero la verdad era que eso a Lorry no la asustaba, ya estaba acostumbrada a las caras de su hermano y acercando una silla a la de su hermano se sentó en ella y después de abrazarlo dijo "No deberías pelearte con papi Chris, mis amigos dicen que los papis que se pelean se terminan separando" Severus dejo el libro a un lado para poder responderle a su hermana. "No tenes porque preocuparte por eso, vos sabes que siempre vas a poder contar con los dos" la verdad era que no tenia ganas de explicarle a su hermanita como no debía llamarlos papi a los dos, sabía lo terca que podía ser esa chica y que tratar de convencerla sería algo que prefería dejar en manos de Chris, como muchas de las cosas que tuvieran relación con la parte psicológica de los chicos, campo en el que él era menos que apto.

Por su parte Christopher estaba pensando en que tenía ganas de ir a hablar con Dumbledore pero para eso iba a tener que conseguir que Severus llevara a los chicos al callejón Dyagon. Eso iba a ser más complicado de lo que parecía porque a Severus no le gustaba ir a ese lugar en la época en la que estaba lleno de estudiantes, estos demostraban su odio de una forma en la que Severus no le gustaría que sus hermanos vieran, no por el momento. En Hogwarts eso sería inevitable pero mientras lo pudiera evitar él lo haría.

Esa noche mientras que todos dormían Christopher fue al laboratorio del sótano, conocido como el laboratorio de Severus pero que la verdad era que cualquiera de ellos podía ir de querer, y saco una poción que había hecho y que había escondido en una caja con libros de transfiguración, sabiendo el odio de su hermano por la materia estaba seguro que eso evitaría que la descubriera.

Tomo la poción y mientras subía podía sentir lo que parecían ser los primeros síntomas de una gripe muggle y con una sonrisa se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se escucho en el cuarto de los mayores de la casa un alma en pena que decía "Sev" dicha persona no pareció reaccionar así que trato de nuevo un poco más fuerte "Sev, me siento mal" eso si logro que su hermano saliera de su cama y fuera a pararse al lado de la cama de su hermano "¿Qué tenes?" pregunto poniéndole la mano en la frente y notando que tenia un poco de fiebre "Creo que tengo gripe, pero no importa ahora voy a despertar a los chicos para ir a comprar las cosas para el colegio para Gary" Severus lo miro seriamente y le dijo "Vos así no vas a ir a ningún lado, te vas a quedar en cama y llevo a los chicos, lo único que me falta es que contagies a alguno de ellos" el plan estaba saliendo tal cual Chris lo había planeado "No hace falta que lo hagas, me tomo una poción y los llevo yo" al escuchar eso Severus se tapo los ojos tratando de mantenerse calmado a pesar de haber escuchado una de las burradas más grandes de su vida "Vos sos un sanador, vos sabes que antes de recetar cualquier tipo de poción hay que hacer un chequeo con magia y en este momento no tenemos tiempo, los chicos se van a levantar en unos minutos y Gary seguramente no estará dispuesto a esperar a que se termine el chequeo, eso y que Lorry seguramente va a tratar de estar presente cuando te lo haga lo que podría provocar que ella se contagie" Christopher se hizo el que se rendía y dijo "Si no hay otra cosa que se pueda hacer, vos lleva a los chicos" Severus fue a buscar una poción que le bajaría la fiebre y después de dársela fue a donde estaba el cuarto de los chicos para despertarlos.

A Lorry el cambio de planes le encanto y fue todo el viaje de compras agarrado de la mano de Severus mostrándose muy interesada cuando llegaran los momentos de comprarle la varita y cuando le fueron a comprar algunos ingredientes, ya que muchos los tenían en la casa y no hacia falta comprar.

En la casa Christopher se estaba levantando para volver a ir al laboratorio donde saco de la caja con libros de transfiguraciones la segunda poción, la que lo curaría.

Como era una enfermedad fingida solo tardo unos segundos en sentirse como nuevo y cuando lo hizo se fue a cambiar con su ropa muggle. Consistía en una camisa, un pantalón negro, unas zapatillas deportivas con medias blancas que no se veían por el largo del pantalón.

Con esa ropa se apareció cerca de la puerta de Hogwarts y con toda la confianza del mundo entro dispuesto a hablar seriamente con Albus Dumbledore.

Ese día lo había conseguido libre por saber su jefe que tendría que ir a comprar útiles para su hermano.

Tuvo la suerte que en el camino se encontrara con Minerva Mcgonagall que le dijera la contraseña de la oficina del director. La verdad que estar diciendo en voz alta caramelos mágicos y muggles hasta dar con el que abriera la gárgola era algo que no quería.

Subió las escaleras y después de golpear la puerta y escuchar que el director le diera permiso para entrar paso a paso firme para hablar de un tema que le había estado molestando por años, el bienestar del chico de tres años llamado Harry Potter.

Esa estaba por lejos de ser la primara charla que ellos tuvieran sobre el tema pero si fue una de las más decisivas. "Harry no puede quedarse en ese lugar, su tío es una de las peores personas que haya conocido y usted sabe el tipo de persona que nos crio" el director lo miro por encima de sus anteojos y dijo "Lamento informarle que le es imposible a Harry dejar la casa de sus tíos debido a la protección que el sacrificio de Lily le da a esa casa" eso enfureció a Christopher quién camino de un lado al otro de la oficina "Eso puede protegerlo de magos oscuros pero no lo esta protegiendo de lo que sus tíos pueden hacerle que es realmente malo" la verdad es que sentía que hablar con ese viejo tenia el mismo sentido que hablar con una pared, a veces pensaba que podría obtener mejores respuestas de una pared.

"No importa cuanto hablemos del tema, Harry se quedara en la casa de sus tíos" fue en ese momento que Christopher decidió volver a tratar otra táctica que no le había resultado antes pero que en ese momento pensó que si.

"Se puede quedar conmigo" dijo decidido logrando que Dumbledore se frotara los ojos notándosele un poco cansado "Ya hablamos de eso también no hay forma en la que el ministerio permita que vos cuides del niño que vivió viviendo en la misma casa que un ex mortifago" eso enojo realmente a Christopher que se paro delante del escritorio mirando fijo al director "Supongo que usted no hará nada para ayudar a Harry" dijo verificando lo que él pensaba mientras que empezaba a planear una posibilidad de lo que podría hacer, claramente sin la ayuda o la autorización del director.

"Todo es por el bien mayor*" Christopher odiaba esa frase de Albus Dumbledore, era el por qué hacía muchas de las cosas que hacía y la verdad era que en ese momento le sonaba como una excusa barata.

Mirándolo con odio le dijo "Usted pensara que no importa que Harry lo pase mal como la verdad el bienestar de sus alumnos en sus casas parece ser algo que tanto a los del ministerio como a usted los tiene sin cuidado pero para mi Harry es importante y me voy a encargar de que tenga una infancia lo mejor posible sin importar lo que tenga que hacer, incluso si me tengo que ir de la casa de Severus para poder hacerlo" eso pareció sorprender un poco al director que preguntó suavemente "¿Esta dispuesto abandonar a su hermano por cuidar al hijo de unas personas a las que usted personalmente odio?" Christopher sonrió levemente y dijo "Tendré que esperar a que Lorry entre a Hogwarts pero lo hare, ya no soy menor de edad puedo decidir por mi mismo. Cuando ese día llegue no espere que venga a pedirle permiso para tratar de cuidar a Harry. Ahora si me disculpa me tengo que ir antes de que mi hermano llegue a casa y note que no estoy" y sin decir más palabras se fue a su casa donde estarían por llegar sus hermanos.

Cuando llego a la casa se volvió a poner el piyama y se metió en la cama para esperar a su hermano quién seguramente se enojaría porque este tomo una poción sin que estuviera él para vigilarlo.

**Llegamos al capitulo yeta, si mi papá era supersticioso por eso sé estas cosas.**

**Lo del bien mayor al igual que las cartas de los TIMOs y EXTASIS es como yo leí esa frase del libro en ingles y la verdad que "El bien de todos" hace quedar a Dumbledore más bueno de lo que era.**

**Opinen o los mato por "El bien mayor"**


	14. Gary va a Hogwarts

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: Christopher dijo que iba a esperar a que Lorry fuera a Hogwarts para hacer algo, para esa época Harry tendría 8 años.**

**Con eso aclarado puedo empezar con el capitulo que va a ser de Gary.**

**Capitulo 14 Gary va a Hogwarts**

Gary no era de despertarse temprano pero ese siendo el día que él iba a ir a Hogwarts se despertó casi al alba y fue corriendo al cuarto de sus hermanos.

Generalmente Severus no se quedaba en la casa el día que estaban por empezar las clases pero ese día había decidido hacer una excepción por ser un día importante para la vida de Gary.

Con los gritos del nuevo estudiante de Hogwarts los dos hermanos se despertaron uno con un humor peor que el otro. Christopher fue a ver que se ponía mientras que Severus miraba enojado a su hermanito arrepintiéndose de haberse quedado en la casa para ese día y decía "Gary te doy dos opciones o te vas a cambiar o vas a ser el primer alumno en la historia del colegio de empezar las clases de su primera año ya teniendo un castigo" Gary estaba tan emocionado que el tono no lo asusto pero aún así le hizo caso y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse lo más rápido posible y después de que lo hiciera paso del otro lado de la cortina que dividía el cuarto para despertar a su hermanita. Hermanita que lo hecho a patadas de su lado del cuarto al diciendo que le había interrumpido un sueño.

A Gary eso no le importo y feliz se fue reviso su baúl que había preparado con sus hermano Chris y Sev, si ya no les llamaba papá a sus hermanos, era para sentirse mayor.

Saco un libro de encantamientos y se puso a leerlo y estaba leyéndolo cuando su hermana pasara detrás de él para ir a desayunar. Le pareció raro que su hermano no estuviera yendo corriendo a desayunar pero por un poco de paz en el desayuno lo dejo que se quedara leyendo tranquilo.

Gary dejo de leer y fue a desayunar viendo que Sev ya estaba poniendo la comida sobre la mesa se apuro a sentarse entre Lorry y Chris.

"Espero hayas leído algo de tus libros" dijo Severus mientras tomaba su café a lo que Chris le respondió "Por favor Sev, puede que no haya leído tanto como lo habrías hecho vos pero la verdad es que dudo que haya alguien que lea tanto como vos" riéndose con Gary de lo que dijera y siendo mirados por una enojada Lorry "no se burlen de papi Sev" Severus la tranquilizo diciéndole que no se preocupara por eso que él sabía que leía mucho.

Antes de que fueran a la estación de tren y como Severus no podía ir con ellos porque tenía que ir al colegio se acerco a Gary y poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a altura de los ojos de su hermano le dijo "Gary por favor trata de pórtate bien, no molestar a tus compañeros, respetar a tus profesores y si alguna vez tenes un problema no importa en que casa estés sabes que podes confiar en mi" Gary solo asintió sabiendo que corregir a Severus cuando este estaba dando uno de esos discursos solo haría que este se volviera aún más largo y más molesto para el que lo tuviera que escuchar.

Después de decir eso se fue con una pequeña explosión. El ser espía le habría obligado a aprender a hacer eso, la verdad le costo pero valió la pena.

"Supongo que agrega que no te olvides que debes decir que tu apellido es Prince" por suerte hizo un hechizo para que el baúl pesara mucho menos así lo pudo llevar el solo y no le saco ese hechizo hasta que se bajaran del segundo bus que tuvieran que tomar para llegar a la estación de tren de donde salía el tren a Hogwarts.

Cuando estaban yendo al tren Christopher estaba tan ocupado hablando con los chicos que su carrito se choco con el de una señora de pelo de color rojo con tres chicos usando uniforme del colegio de Gryffindor, dos chicos y una chica que parecían tener que esperar para tener que ir a Hogwarts.

"Perdón no estaba viendo por donde iba" dijo Christopher y la señora solo le sonrío mientras que los chicos se saludaban.

Al parecer había unos gemelos de la edad de Lorry entre los hijos de la señora que le contaron algunos de los planes de bromas que tenían cuando ellos pudieran empezar Hogwarts. Por eso a Gary le parecieron más interesantes que el chico llamado Percy que iba a empezar el colegio ese año.

"No hay problema, es raro ver a alguien tan joven acompañando chicos al tren" Chris no sabía que responder "Somos parientes lejanos, perdone que no me presente me llamo Christopher Snape, y ellos son Lorraine y Gary Prince" los dos chicos saludaron cuando los presentaran.

"¿Vos sos pariente del profesor Snape?" dijo Charlie uno de los mayores a lo que Chris sonrió y asintió "Vos sos mucho más simpático" dijo Bill que era unos años mayor que Charlie que estaba en tercero y él en quinto año.

Eso le pareció un poco gracioso a Chris pero lamentablemente no pudo decir nada más porque los chicos se tuvieron que subir al tren.

En el viaje conoció muchos chicos que estaban por empezar el colegio como él pero estaba claro que a diferencia de ellos Gary ya tenia una idea de a donde iba. Lo que le había contado Severus claro.

Una cosa es que te cuenten y otra totalmente diferente es estar ahí viajar por los botes por el lago y entrar a un salón con mesas donde varios chicos de tu edad te miraban caminar tratando de adivinar en que casa podrías ir.

Gary pudo ver de donde estaba a su hermano que le levanto un poco la mano en forma de saludo sabiendo que toda la atención del salón estaba en los recién llegados a lo que Gary le respondió de igual manera.

Una de las ventajas de usar el apellido Prince en lugar de Snape era que el primero era nombrado bastante antes en el orden alfabético, eso disminuía la ansiedad y el tiempo de espera.

Cuando le toco Gary fue tratando de verse lo más seguro y después de unos segundos bajo el sombrero este grito:

**HUFFLEPUFF**

Gary sorprendido miro a su hermano quién le sonrió levemente como tratando de transmitirle que no importaba la casa a la que él sombrero lo pusiera que él estaba orgulloso de él.

Gary se rio un poco en lo bajo mientras iba a su nueva mesa recordando que su hermano había pensado que iba a ser un Gryffindor y suponiendo que de alguna forma para su hermano Hufflepuff debía de ser mejor que Gryffindor.

La cena fue mucho más espectacular de lo que esperaba pero aún así había algo en la comida de Severus que la de los elfos no tenía, no sabía que era pero al parecer era algo que le quitaba un poco el sabor y por lo cual Gary comió menos de lo que habría comido en su casa.

No había problema siempre tenía las vacaciones para disfrutar la comida de su hermano dijo encogiendo los hombros justo antes de que un compañero le llamara la atención y empezaran a hablar.

En serio esos siete años iba a ser los mejores de su vida.

**Termine, me costo pero acá esta el capitulo espero les guste y si no les gusta se van a quejar con Severus quién gentilmente los maldecirá en mi nombre.**


	15. Un día tranquilo

**Perdonen que tarde más en escribir esto, es que acordamos con Shirubana esto esta cerca de terminar, después ella tomara la posta.**

**Es que se me hacen agujeritos en el corazón cuando pienso en eso y se me va la inspiración.**

**Capitulo 15 Un día de paz**

Ver a Gary entrando a desayunar con el uniforme con los colores de Hufflepuff era algo que sinceramente le parecía raro. No era que le ofendiera la casa en la que su hermano estaba pero si tenía que ser sincero Severus había estado casi seguro de que su hermano iba a terminar en Gryffindor.

Otra cosa que le parecía un poco rara era haber podido convencer a Albus, si para ese entonces lo llamaba Albus, el viejo había estado insistiendo mucho para que lo hiciera. Lo había convencido para que en la lista de alumnos su hermano apareciera como Prince.

Las notas estarían a nombre de Snape pero los profesores lo llamarían Prince. Algunos profesores habían preguntado el por que de esto y Albus les habría dicho que era para que los otros alumnos no pensaran que habría alguna especie de favoritismo por ser el hermano del profesor de pociones. Muchos no se creyeron esa historia pero sabían que era inútil tratar de conseguir algo más del director.

Por suerte el no tenía a Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw primer año hasta tres días después empezadas las clases.

Severus trato de actuar lo más normal posible, es decir entrando al aula con un portazo, cosa que asusto a todos los de primer año menos a su hermanito que lo miraba divertido.

Después de dar el discurso que tenía preparado para los alumnos de primer año mientras veía a su hermano que se reía bajito. Severus decidió que lo mejor era no enojarse por eso.

Por su parte Christopher estaba trabajando pensando que solo faltaban dos años para que él cumpliera su plan. Dos años era justo el tiempo que necesitaba para graduarse de experto en encantamientos, cosa que había empezado hacia unos días sin decirle a Severus.

Sabía que de una forma rara lo que estaba haciendo era algo que su hermano había hecho, el estudiar dos carreras, era algo por lo que él siempre había admirado a Severus y por eso se sentía orgulloso de poder hacerlo pero la decisión de no decírselo había sido porque estaba seguro que se ofendería, tan seguro como que 1+1=2.

Hasta Lorraine sentía que su vida había cambiado ese año, ya no tenia a su hermano como compañero de colegio y no lo volvería a tener por dos años más, eso y que ya no lo veía por la casa. Le costaba admitirlo pero en serio lo extrañaba y más porque no tenia ninguna amiga o amigo cercano en el colegio y esperaba que en Hogwarts pudiera hacer amigos, por lo menos una amiga.

Por eso fue que un día, un viernes para ser específicos, mientras Chris estaba fuera y ella se suponía debía estar haciendo la tarea ella agarro un poco de polvos flu y viajo a la oficina de su hermano que estaba corrigiendo tareas de casi todos los años. Este al verla la miro enojado.

"¿Qué estas haciendo acá Lorry, Chris sabe que estas acá?" Lorry se acerco lentamente se sentó en su regazo.

"Te extrañe mucho papi Sev" Severus sonrío un poco, en serio esa nena era tierna cuando quería.

Ella miro al escritorio y viendo los trabajos preguntó "¿Qué estas haciendo?" él miro los trabajos, antes de responderle

"Corrijo trabajos de algunos inútiles que tengo como alumnos y de tu hermano" no consideraba a Gary como uno de los inútiles, no era un estudiante modelo pero distaba mucho de ser uno de los peores de su clase.

"Quiero jugar a algo" dijo ella repentinamente y al ver que con ella ahí no iba a poder corregir nada paro a Lorry para después ir a una pequeña biblioteca para sacar un libro de transfiguraciones, el único que él tenía y que en realidad era una manija camuflada para usar el mueble como puerta a sus habitaciones.

Como líder de casa tenía un pequeño living que daba a una pequeña cocina y a dos cuartos, uno de él y otro que era de huéspedes, los dos con camas matrimoniales.

Siendo seguido por su hermanita fue a buscar su juego de ajedrez y volviendo a su oficina acomodo lo papeles y puso el juego en la mesa.

"Te voy a enseñar a jugar a esto" dijo y empezó acomodando las piezas y explicándole donde iba a cada una y como se movían.

Jugaron dos veces antes de que Severus le dijera que se tenía que volver a la casa y la llevara por la chimenea.

Sentía que tenía que enojarse con Christopher por no estarla cuidando bien pero la verdad era que no tenía tiempo, tenía mucho trabajo y gracias a pasarse tiempo jugando con Lorry iba a tener que estar toda la noche para lograrlo.

Estuvo trabajando hasta que se quedara dormido y se despertó a la mañana siguiente siendo sacudido por su hermano menor "Severus, despertate" abrió lentamente los ojos para ver a un expectante cosa que le sorprendió un poco. "Fui a desayunar y no te vi, por eso vine a ver si estabas bien" A Severus le pareció raro que Gary estuviera preocupado por él, eso era algo que generalmente parecía estar reservado para Chris y a veces para Lorry.

"Estuve trabajando toda la noche y me quede dormido, ahora anda que seguro tenes una clase a la que ir" su hermanito lo miro preocupado

"¿Vas a desayunar algo?" preguntó mirándolo fijo recordando como Chris lo retaba por no comer lo suficiente.

"Te prometo tomar el desayuno" dijo satisfaciendo a su hermanito "¿Esta bien mi tarea?" preguntó antes de irse.

"Esta muy bien" respondió, eso lo puso muy feliz y se fue corriendo a su próxima clase.

En la cena Severus vio con enojo como a pesar de los años su hermano no había perdido el vicio de tirarles arvejas a las personas que tenían la mala suerte de compartir la mesa con él. En serio iba a tener que hablar con él.

"Deberías decirle que no haga eso, Severus" le recomendó Minerva a lo que él solo se encogió de hombros y respondió "Llevo años diciéndole eso y no me escucha, no es como si fuéramos a evitar esa comida solo porque él no se puede comportar, además ahora el evitar que haga eso es responsabilidad de Pomona, no mía" con eso consiguió que Minerva lo mirara un poco enojada pero la verdad era que él tenía razón, era raro que algún estudiante tuviera un pariente de cualquier tipo como profesor, eso iba a evitar tener que mandarle lechuzas pero eso podría ser molesto para Severus.

**Perdonen lo corto del capitulo sé que es el más corto hasta ahora y que me tarde demasiado, alguno debe estar pensando "¿Tanto tiempo para esto?" sé a mi me pasa a veces, pero los prometo que el que viene va a ser mejor.**


	16. Un día tranquilo 2

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL****: Si, Harry y Lorry van a ser compañeros en Hogwarts pero como ella usara el apellido Prince la verdad es que no se van a ver casi. En este capitulo se responde tu otra pregunta.**

**Capitulo 16 Un día tranquilo 2**

Gary sabía que en la clase de su hermano se tenía que portar bien, lo sabía no solo porque lo conocía de toda su vida sino además por las cosas que le contaran sus compañeros. Sus compañeros y algunos de algunos curos mayores contaban las cosas que Severus haría hacer a los que tuvieran la mala suerte de terminar en un castigo con él.

Se hablaba de lo molesto que era limpiar los calderos sin magia. La verdad era que Gary nunca había visto ninguno de sus dos hermanos limpiar algo con magia así que estaba seguro de que de tocarle eso no lo haría tan mal pero estaba claro que Gary nunca quería terminar destripando algún animal, eso sabía que era asqueroso.

Claro que eso no significa que él se portara igual de bien en todas sus clases y su tiempo libre. No, a él le gustaba hacer bromas y varias veces fue descubierto y para odio de Severus muchas veces Minerva fue a golpearle la puerta.

Severus no podía creer que un alumno de primer año hubiera hartado a la líder de casa al mes pero al escuchar su voz después de haber golpeado la puerta empezó a creer que esa idea no era tan imposible.

"¿Qué pasa ahora Minerva? Estoy trabajando" dijo dejando de corregir los trabajos que tenía sobre el escritorio para mirar a la colérica profesora a la cual el tono de tranquilidad de Severus pareció ofender porque se cruzo de brazos y lo miro como miraba a un alumno que se portaba mal.

"Tu hermano pensó que sería gracioso pintarle el pelo de color amarillo con negro a varios Ravenclaw" Severus al escucharla se tapo los ojos, como deseando estar en otro lado pero eso al parecer enojo más a Minerva que le preguntó "¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?" al escuchar eso el profesor de pociones se destapo los ojos, suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse y preguntó con un tono parecido "¿Qué queres que haga? Ya te dije que eso es responsabilidad de Pomona, te lo dije cuando empezaron las clases y te lo vuelvo a repetir ahora. En serio estar abusando del hecho de que yo trabajo acá" el apreciaba a Minerva pero en ese momento realmente lo estaba hartando.

"Aún si fuera tu responsabilidad no harías nada, como no haces nada con las visitas de Lorraine los viernes" la profesora de transfiguraciones los habría visto una vez y desde entonces mencionaba eso cada vez que podía.

"Ella esta en casa siendo cuidada por Christopher, si él no la puede cuidar bien no es mi responsabilidad, yo me aseguro de que vuelva a casa conmigo, no puedo hacer más" la verdad era que él había hablado ya varias veces con su hermano sobre ese tema pero no había logrado casi nada.

"A mi no me engañas, Severus, yo sé que vos te preocupas por ellos, solo te pido que hables con Gary durante las vacaciones para ver si le podes convencer que se porte mejor, lo que menos necesita Pomona es tener que soportar a alguien que actúa como los merodeadores actuaron cuando vos eras alumno" eso realmente enojo a Severus quién se paro y mirando a la profesora con una mirada que reflejaba lo enojado que estaba dijo "No vuelvas a comparar a mi hermano con uno de ellos, no se parecen en nada, Gary esta haciendo algunas bromas inocentes como muchos de nosotros habremos hecho cuando éramos alumnos. Los merodeadores trataron de matarme cuando yo estaba estudiando acá, no olvides eso" Minerva miro a su ex alumno un poco triste, en serio esos chicos le habían hecho la vida complicada, el Slytherin habría respondido alguna de sus bromas pero estaba claro que no era nada comparado con las cosas que los Gryffindor pudieran hacer, ni siquiera cuando convenciera a su hermano Christopher que lo ayudara.

"Tenes razón, nunca más voy a compararlos pero creo que deberías tratar de olvidar ese odio que tenes por ellos, no es sano" como respuesta el solo se sentó y empezó a leer ignorándola completamente por lo que se fue menos enojada de cómo entro pero aún así no del todo tranquila.

Ese tipo de conversaciones se fueron repitiendo muchas veces durante los dos años siguientes y por eso fue que cada vez que Gary estuviera por ir a Hogwarts le diera el mismo discurso. El discurso donde le pedía que se portara bien, que hiciera caso a sus profesores para que estos dejaran de ir a protestar a su puerta (eso era lo único que había agregado después del primer año de Gary.)

Christopher había estado esperando pacientemente a que llegara el día en el que Lorraine fuera a Hogwarts, ese sería el día en el que él empezaría con su plan. Un plan que estaba seguro ofendería a Severus pero la verdad en ese momento no podía aceptar que alguien a pesar de ser hijo de personas con las que él no se llevara bien fuera tratado de la forma en la que los Dursley trataban a Harry.

Después de que Severus les dijera a los dos su discurso de cada año y que Gary se burlara de él cuando se lo estaba diciendo a Lorry, Christopher lo abrazo fuertemente, cosa que extraño mucho a Severus pero más le extraño lo que le dijo "Te voy a extrañar mucho, Sev" este después de recuperarse del asombro lo abrazo de vuelta y le dijo "No exageres Christopher, solo es por lo que dura el año escolar, cualquier cosa podes ir a visitarme a Hogwarts, sé que a Minerva le gustara verte" Christopher sonrió un poco triste "Si, seguro le encantaría ver a uno de sus gryffindors después de tener que verte a vos tanto tiempo" con eso consiguió que su hermano se enojara, se despidiera de sus hermanitos y se fuera.

La despedida de Chris con Gary y Lorry fue igual de rara. Lamentablemente ellos no pudieron preguntarle mucho el porque de eso porque se tenían que subir al tren pero de alguna forma Lorry sentía que había algo mal con su hermano, claramente le iba a preguntar a Sev que era.

Por suerte esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los gemelos Weasley, quienes también estaban por empezar el primer año entraron en el compartimento.

Los dos chicos Weasley se llevaron bien con Gary casi de inmediato, tenían muchas cosas en común como el gusto por las bromas.

Al escuchar la charla de ellos Lorry saco de su baúl un libro de pociones y empezó a leer. Los chicos no dijeron nada por considerarla aburrida pero bromear con ella era algo que no iban a hacer, por lo menos no delante del hermano.

Hablando de hermanos Christopher estaba en ese momento recibiendo una carta de Canadá, del colegio Treehills de magia e hechicería, es decir el Hogwarts de Canadá. La carta le informaba que lo estaban esperando para que asumiera el puesto de profesor de encantamientos, que entendían que pudiera necesitar unos días para mudarse pero que tardara lo menos posible.

Leyó la carta dos veces antes de Guardar todas sus cosas, todo lo que tenía planeado llevarse en su antiguo baúl del colegio. Le había costado bastantes horas extras pero había podido garantizarle a sus hermanos tener sus propios baúles.

Cuando termino de empacar miro el baúl unos segundos sorprendido de cómo al parecer entrara todo. Bueno no todo, sus libros los llevaba en un bolso al cual le había puesto un hechizo para que todos entraran en un bolso pequeño y que no se notara el peso.

Antes de irse encogió el baúl, y con el bolso donde tenía los libros terminaron en los bolsillos.

Antes de irse escribió una carta para Severus disculpándose por irse y que por el momento no se iban a volver a ver, seguramente en un futuro el volvería pero por el momento estaba seguro que lo mejor era que se aparataran. En el momento en el que dejo la carta sobre la mesa de la cocina se pudo imaginar la cara de Severus cuando la recibiera.

Lo que estaba haciendo era en gran parte una cobardía, algo indigno a su casa, a sus hermanos pero igual así saco la poción del bolsillo, la misma poción que usara tantas veces para ir a ver a Harry sin que nadie lo viera y después de tomarla mientras que esta lo iba volviendo invisible se apareció en la casa de los tíos de Harry Potter, esa iba a ser la última vez.

Como siempre llego cuando Harry estaba disfrutando del único momento libre del día que los Dursley le permitían al chico y gracias a los años de ir a verlo Harry no se asusto cuando este lo llamara por su nombre.

"¿Me escuchas Harry?" el chico muy ilusionado miro para donde venia la voz y con una enorme sonrisa dijo en voz algo baja "Sabio vago, sabía que ibas a venir" estaba muy emocionado hasta que sintió las manos de su amigo invisible sobre sus hombros y la voz de este que le decía "Hoy vas a venir conmigo, te voy a llevar a un lugar seguro" Harry giro la cabeza tratando de ver la casa que estaba atrás de él para después mirar delante donde estaba seguro estaba su amigo y dijera "A mi tío no le va a gustar" lo decía con tanto miedo que a Christopher le hizo recordar como él hablara de él de esa forma, (tanto miedo le seguía teniendo a Tobías Snape que no podía siquiera pensar su nombre era como si fuera su Voldemort por como le tenía miedo a decir su nombre.)

Harry sintió como su amigo soltaba sus hombros y pocos segundos después dijera "No vamos a ir sin pedirle permiso, por favor extende tu mano." Harry le hizo caso y segundos después pudo sentir como una mano tibia sujetaba la suya "Vamos Harry" al escuchar eso empezó a caminar siendo guiado por la mano de su amigo varias cuadras hasta que ya lo suficientemente lejos le dijo que extendiera los brazos y después de sentir algo raro se encontró dentro de una casa vieja y su amigo empezaba a volverse visible, esto sorprendió mucho a Harry y Christopher notándolo preguntó "¿Ya me podes ver?" fue en el momento en el que terminara de formular la pregunta que Harry pudo ver al señor de pelo algo largo y negro que estaba atado en una colita sencilla, con piel pálida y que lo miraba con unos gentiles ojos de color marrón.

Era tan raro poder ver a la persona que había hecho tanto por él que por unos segundos se quedo callado "¿Sabio vago?" preguntó viendo como este sonreía levemente cuando lo llamara así "Mejor llámame Chris, me llamo Christopher Snape, perdón si no te lo dije antes pero no era seguro" Harry miro para todos lados antes de atreverse a preguntar "¿Dónde estamos?" Chris pensó que Harry podía estar desilusionado de saber la verdad pero tan decidido estaba a no mentirle que le dijo "Esta es mi casa pero no es acá a donde nos vamos a quedar. Vamos a irnos muy lejos y no vamos a volver por unos años" dijo ante la mirada asombrada de Harry.

Tardo unos minutos en explicarle los polvos flu y que iban a ir a un colegio especial en Canadá.

Antes de ir y por si acaso le pidió a Harry que le diera los anteojos y los guardo en el mismo bolsillo donde tenia el bolso con los libros.

Cuando llegaron a Canadá, fue recibido por la directora quién le mostró donde estaba su cuarto y acepto que Chris le dijera que le iba a explicar el porque Harry estaba con él después.

En el cuarto transfiguro su cama de dos plazas en dos camas de una y después de poner a Harry en una le dijo que descansara, la diferencia de horarios seguramente iba a molestarle un poco por unos días.

"¿Eso a vos no te molesta Chris?" preguntó curioso y un poco le molesto que Chris sonriera antes de responderle "La verdad es que un poco pero ahora tengo que ir mi oficina que esta cruzando esa puerta" dijo señalando la puerta por la que habían entrado, "si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa voy a estar ahí" Harry no se animo a decir nada solo se acostó y a los pocos segundos ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

Durmió tranquilo hasta que escuchara un portazo algo distante y se acerco a la puerta donde pudo escuchar la voz de Chris que se peleaba con otra persona.

Esa otra persona era Albus Dumbledore quien no estaba nada feliz al descubrir que Harry Potter había sido raptado de la casa de sus tíos.

"Realmente lo que hiciste fue tonto y peligroso, Harry esta mucho más seguro en la casa de sus tíos de lo que podrá estar en ese colegio" el brillo no estaba presente en sus ojos cuando dijera eso tampoco estaba su expresión amable que Christopher recordaba de cuando había ido al colegio.

"Puede que de los mortifagos si pero no de sus propios tíos ¿Usted sabía como lo trataban? Mejor dicho ¿A usted le importa como lo trataban en esa casa? Claro que no le importaba la verdad es que estoy seguro que a usted no le importa el bienestar de ninguno de sus alumnos, tampoco al ministerio y por eso es que yo decidí tomar las cosas en mis manos" si no fuera por lo enojado que estaba Christopher se habría sorprendido al haber logrado sorprender al director de Hogwarts, eso era considerado por muchos como una cosa imposible de hacer.

"No creo que el ministerio te permita quedarte con él teniendo en cuenta quién es tu hermano" como respuesta a eso Christopher extendió los brazos diciendo "¿Se dio cuenta donde estamos? Estamos en Canadá, el ministerio de magia del Reino Unido no tiene jurisdicción en este país como usted no la tiene en este colegio, solo tengo que conseguir un abogado que me ayude y Harry Potter no tendrá que ir a la casa de esos tíos nunca más, es más si es necesario lo voy a adoptar"

"¿Qué va a pensar Severus de que adoptes al hijo de James Potter?" el maldito estaba usando a su hermano, lo estaba usando a Severus para que dudara "Creo que ya estará enojado cuando lea la carta que le deje en casa así que no me preocupa lo que piense sobre que adopte a Harry Potter"

Con eso Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que no podía ganar esa discusión pero prometió que iba a investigar como hacer que Harry volviera con sus tíos, eso no asusto a Christopher pero al parecer si logro asustar a Harry quien apenas el director se fuera entro corriendo en la oficina de Chris y abrazándose a la cintura de este dijo "No vas a dejar que me manden a la casa de mis tíos ¿no?" Christopher acarició suavemente la cabeza de Harry antes de responder "No vas a volver a esa horrenda casa, no mientras que yo pueda evitarlo" después de decir eso volvió a llevar a Harry al cuarto donde se volvió a quedar dormido, para su cuerpo era muy tarde aunque en ese lugar fuera de día. Lo que pasa es que entre Inglaterra y Canadá hay ocho horas de diferencia por eso tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para quedarse despierto e ir a hablar con la directora para pedirle un consejo.

Por suerte ella se puso del lado de él y hasta le ofreció ayuda de un abogado amigo.

El abogado estuvo más que emocionado en participar del caso, realmente le iba a servir en su carrera haber defendido a Harry Potter que podría no ser tan famoso como lo era en el Reino Unido pero aún así era respetado.

El abogado, Leonard Mclelylan recomendó que Harry viera a un sanador para lo que fueron al hospital mágico de Canadá y ahí un sanador dejo en una declaración por escrito que Harry sufría de un claro problema de desnutrición y que presentaba heridas al igual que un claro miedo hacia sus tíos costando que el contara las cosas que paso durante el tiempo que estuvo bajo el cuidado de sus parientes.

La verdad es que ningún miembro del jurado pareció creerse la excusa de Dumbledore de que tenía que quedarse en esa casa debido al sacrificio de la madre de Harry.

El abogado de Christopher dijo que se debió haber vigilado mejor la casa si es que realmente Harry era tan importante para Dumbledore como este estaba dando a entender.

La verdad es que el director estaba en tierras que no eran las suyas y para colmo en un juicio donde él era una persona sin poder, no era miembro de los que decidían ni tampoco de los jueces. Fue por eso que el juicio término a favor de Christopher y por ende Harry podría ser adoptado por este.

Fue después del juicio que Christopher llevara a Harry a comer en un McDonald donde iba a hacerle la pregunta "Harry espero me perdones por haberte hecho pasar por ese juicio pero espero entiendas que lo hice pensando solo en tu bien" Harry asintió mientras comía su hamburguesa y cuando termino de masticar dijo "Yo sé que vos sos bueno, siempre me ayudaste" eso emociono mucho a Christopher y le dio el valor que necesitaba para poder preguntarle "¿Te gustaría que yo te adoptara?" dijo de esa forma directa que tanto había molestado a Severus en el pasado y que tomo al chico tan por sorpresa que se quedo con la hamburguesa a mitad camino, miro a Christopher para ver si lo que estaba diciendo era verdad o alguna broma y después de pensarlo unos segundos, segundos en los que Chris pensó que iba a decir que no dijo "Claro que si" después de decir eso dejo la hamburguesa en la mesa y fue a abrazarlo "Claro que para no tener problemas con el ministerio vas a tener que seguir con el apellido Potter" eso fue algo que Harry no entendió "¿Por qué?" pregunto extrañado a lo que Christopher respondió tranquilo.

"Eso es algo que mejor te cuento cuando seas más grande Harry" este estaba tan feliz con la idea de tener una familia que la verdad ese detalle no le importo.

La verdad es que a Christopher le dio culpa el dejar a su familia pero en ese momento no se podía preocupar por ellos, estaba seguro de que Severus se encargaría de todo y cuando volviera le costaría que lo aceptara, seguramente lo estaría comparando con Tobías Snape, él sabía en parte que se lo merecía.

Harry vivió compartiendo la habitación con su hermano por unos meses hasta que la directora hiciera que convirtieran un aula abandonada que estaba al lado de la oficina de Chris en un cuarto con baño privado, eso sería solamente hasta que Harry empezara a ir al colegio, en ese momento volvería a ser un aula.

Christopher no le quiso hablar mucho de sus hermanos y menos de Severus suponiendo que él iba a ir a Hogwarts y no quería tener problemas.

No sabía que por mucho que no quisiera problemas estos iba a aparecer de la mano de su hermano mayor pero esa es otra historia.

**Bueno, este podría ser el último capitulo porque no se me ocurre mucho.**

**Mi amiga retomara desde el cuarto año de Harry con una historia más centrada en Severus y menos en sus hermanos.**

**Tengo planeado algunos One Shots, contando cosas de la vida de Chris y Sev antes de nacer Gary, posiblemente algo Lorry y Gary en el colegio Muggle.**

**Mi amiga Shirubana también planea hacer One Shots con ellos.**

**Gracias por leer Besitos Luty Malfoy también conocida como Alumna de Feudalia, Lola por mi mami), luchi (por Shirubana) y la autora de "Mi viaje por Babia" por las personas conocidas que me compraron el libro o a las cuales se lo regale (que fueron más que las que lo compraron)**

**Igual opinen.**


	17. Epilogo

**Sé que dije que el anterior era el último capitulo pero me di cuenta que deje algunas cosas sueltas y quiero arreglar eso antes de los one shots.**

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: Tengo tiempo como para crear ese tipo de historias cortas y creo que Gary recibirá bien a Harry. Sev y Lorry tardaran un poco más pero Chris los convencerá.**

**Capitulo 17 Epilogo **

A Severus no le pareció raro que Christopher no le escribiera porque la verdad era que ellos no estaban acostumbrados a escribirse. Eran los dos algo adictos al trabajo y por eso era que no se escribían.

Había una cosa que Christopher siempre hacía sin importar el trabajo y esa era esperarlo en casa cuando Severus volviera para las vacaciones y fue por eso que se sorprendió mucho cuando entro en la casa acompañado por Lorry y Gary y no lo viera realmente lo preocupo.

Eso fue hasta que viera una carta en la mesa, la verdad es que el que la carta estuviera ahí le pareció un poco raro pero al mismo tiempo estaba aliviado de que Christopher le hubiera dejado algo escrito.

_**Severus:**_

_**Cuando leas esto ya habrán pasado algunos meses desde que me fui, puede que no me creas, que nunca lo hagas, pero no lo estoy haciendo porque te odie, no soy como él.**_

_**No te pido que me perdones, solo que no me odies porque en este momento estoy ayudando a alguien que depende mucho de mi.**_

_**Por favor cuida de Gary y de Lorry y te prometo que en cuanto pueda volveré y seremos una familia de nuevo.**_

_**Tu hermanito**_

_**Christopher Walter Snape**_

Severus se quedo paralizado, sentía como las lagrimas se querían formar en sus ojos pero estaba seguro que no podía llorar delante de los chicos y para colmo estos parecieron notar el cambio en su hermano mayor "¿Dónde esta Chris?" preguntó Gary "El siempre esta acá cuando volvemos del colegio" acoto Lorry y no pudiendo soportarlo más Severus los mando a su cuarto.

Una vez solo empezó a insultar en voz alta a su hermano, usando todos los insultos que él se sabía y después hecho eso se fue a su laboratorio donde se sentó delante de la mesa de trabajo se tapo los ojos y se puso a llorar consiente de cómo casi todas las personas que él había querido al final siempre lo abandonaban. Primero Lily, después su mamá y ahora su hermano.

No pudo evitar sentirse completamente solo, sabía que sus dos hermanos estaban en sus cuartos seguramente preocupados por como había actuado pero sin Christopher para ayudarle se sentía muy inútil y eso un poco lo asustaba.

Una parte de él se echaba la culpa, era su bajo autoestima, resultado de tantos años escuchando los gritos de su padre y las cosas que dijeran de él cuando fuera alumno que habían dejado ese sentimiento de inseguridad que a veces lo atacaba. Generalmente en esos momentos lo tenía a Chris para obligarle a salir de ese estado pero en ese momento sin su hermano no sentía que pudiera salir, no tenia ganas de hacer nada. Ni siquiera respondió cuando alguien golpeara a la puerta y no giro la cabeza para ver como su hermanita entraba tímidamente a su laboratorio y con igual timidez se acercara a él.

"¿Qué te pasa Sev?" pregunto muy preocupada a lo que Severus algo asustado de ser visto así se seco las lagrimas con la manga y tratando de sonar lo más normal posible a pesar de tener la nariz roja y los ojos un poco hinchados respondió "No pasa nada, todo esta bien" Lorry no entendió bien porque su hermano estaba así pero estaba segura que tenía algo que ver con Chris y se iba a asegurar de decírselo la próxima vez que lo viera, estaba muy segura de eso, nadie iba a lastimar a papi Sev ni siquiera papi Chris.

Volviendo a donde habíamos dejado a Chris. Este se estaba recuperando después de haber estado gran parte de la noche comiendo torta con Harry y su amiga profesora de pociones Amaranta celebrando el que Harry ya fuera legalmente hijo de Chris.

La amistad entre Amaranta Stone y Christopher había nacido casi en el momento en que se conocieran. Ella era una persona muy paciente y ayudaba a Christopher en lo que podía, había sido ella quién le recomendara un colegio muggle cerca del colegio para Harry y quien lo ayudara a inscribirlo (eso era porque con sus hermanos había sido Severus quien insistiera en hacer eso con que Chris prometiera encargarse de todo lo demás.)

Fue mientras que iba al colegio para inscribir a Harry acompañado por Amaranta que Chris se diera cuanta como otra vez la persona a la que recurría cuando tenía problemas era alguien fanatizado con pociones. Lamentablemente ella estaba un poco fanatizada con su hermano.

Eso era porque solo había leído algunos de los artículos que él escribiera y como al igual que ella eran considerados unos de los más jóvenes expertos en pociones de sus respectivos países. Él era considerado el más joven.

Claro que Chris se tuvo que acostumbrar a cuidar a Harry él solo. El pobre chico tenía algunos problemas con su autoestima por eso le costaba estar en publico, como por ejemplo en el desayuno de las mañanas que por insistencia de la directora los dos tomaban en la mesa de profesores.

"Se van a burlar de mi, lo sé" dijo Harry muy asustado la primera mañana que tuviera que ir a desayunar para ir al colegio.

"Nadie se va a burlar de vos Harry, no lo van a hacer los chicos del comedor ni los chicos de tu colegio, solo tenes que acordarte no contarle a nadie que vivís en un colegio de magia y todo va a andar bien y si algún queres invitar algún compañero a tu casa no hay problema, hace poco compre una que te voy a mostrar el próximo fin de semana" la casa que había comprado era chica y en el barrio muggle no muy lejos del colegio hasta tenia polvos flu pero estaba seguro que su hermano no se podría aparecer de improviso porque tendría que saber la dirección de la casa para poder hacerlo. Así es con las casas que están en barrios muggles.

Al final logro convencerlo y fueron de la mano, decir que nadie los miro sería una gran mentira, muchos chicos estaban curiosos del chico que estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores pero ninguno hizo ninguna burla.

Con el tiempo y cuidados Harry fue paulatinamente perdiendo esa timidez que tenía y se fue volviendo cada vez más seguro de si mismo.

Cuando cumpliera once años le llegaron a diferencia de muchas personas dos cartas, una de Hogwarts y otra de Treehills, claramente la lechuza del colegio de Canadá estaba mucho menos enojada que la del Reino Unido.

Christopher no sabiendo cual elegir estuvo durante todo ese día viendo las dos cartas y así fue que Harry lo viera cuando llegara del colegio.

"¿Qué son esas cartas papá Chris?" preguntó el chico curioso y Chris recordó en ese momento como Severus había mantenido la carta en secreto hasta después que Gary comiera pero pensando que era uno de los caprichos de su hermano Chris decidió que Harry lo podía saber antes de la cena.

"Son las cartas de colegios mágicos, una es de Hogwarts y la otra de este colegio, Treehills" levanta primero una y después la otra.

"¿Por qué tengo dos cartas?" preguntó curioso Harry mirándolas como quien mira algo precioso. "Porque vos naciste en Inglaterra y por eso tenes esta" levantando la de Hogwarts "pero al ser adoptado por mi en Canadá pensaron que lo mejor sería que recibieras esta" levantando la de Treehills mientras que Harry asentía con la cabeza "Yo creo que vos podes elegir, podes elegir este colegio o al que fuimos tus papás y yo" Harry no lo pensó mucho antes de decidir por el colegio de sus padres.

Como Christopher no quería encontrarse con Severus le pidió a Hagrid que acompañara a Harry.

Para eso tuvo mantenerse despierto hasta tarde y por eso Christopher le pidió que se durmiera siesta por la diferencia horaria, para estar en Inglaterra a las 9:00 am tenían que salir más o menos a las 1:00 am.

Antes de irse Chris le recordó que tenía que decir que estaba viviendo con sus tíos y no con él por si alguien le preguntaba, esto a Harry le pareció raro pero al final acepto.

El callejón Dyagon impresionante, no era que Harry nunca hubiera ido a tiendas mágicas pero no a tantas como ese día.

Como Christopher le diera la plata mágica antes de salir no fue necesario tener que ir a Gringgots y pudieron ir a comprar la varita.

Después de comprar los libros fue a comprar el uniforme y fue ahí donde conoció a un chico que al parecer sería su compañero en Hogwarts. La verdad el chico era un verdadero malcriado, haciendo hincapié en como iba a terminar siendo un Slytherin y después burlándose de Hagrid que no había entrado al local y que lo había saludado desde afuera siendo visto por los dos chicos.

Cuando Harry saliera de la tienda Hagrid le dio su regalo, una lechuza blanca que Harry llamo Hedwin. Harry agradeció mucho el regalo y después fueron al Caldero Chorreante de donde tomaron los polvos flu para ir de nuevo a la oficina de Christopher.

Después de que Harry guardara las cosas en el cuarto que compartía con su papá Chris Harry se fue a dormir una siesta, cosa recomendable para alguien que acaba de pasar por semejante cambio horario en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando se despertó ya era el día siguiente y aun en piyama no quiso perder tiempo y fue a la oficina donde estaba Chris leyendo.

"¿Cómo te fue en el callejón Dyagon?" preguntó curioso a lo que Harry muy emocionado le conto describiéndole en detalle todos los locales que vio hasta que llego al chico que conoció. Cuando escucho la descripción Christopher no pudo evitar reírse un poco y al ver la mirada expectante del chico le aclaro.

"Por lo que decís creo que conociste a un Malfoy" esa respuesta por la expresión de Harry no era lo que el esperaba "¿Lo conoces?" preguntó el adolecente intrigado "Conozco muy poco a la familia pero la verdad es que no somos amigos" al escuchar eso Harry se alivio notablemente. Lo que menos quería era terminar odiando a alguien con el que papá Chris se llevara bien de alguna forma.

Después de eso fueron a desayunar hablando del colegio y de las cosas que iba a ver ahí.

La verdad es que Christopher sabía que debía hablarle de su hermano y del puesto que este tenia en Hogwarts pero la verdad es que prefería no hablar de eso con Harry por el momento porque llevaría a preguntas que no se sentía capaz de responder, preguntas que tendría que responder a su hermano cuando se vieran de vuelta, cosa que estaba seguro que iba a pasar pero no estaba seguro de cuando.

**Para los que pensaron que no lo iba a volver a hacer (yo entre ellos,) volví a publicar un capitulo corto después de lo que en mis parámetros en una larga espera.**

**Pero como consuelo doy los títulos de dos posibles one shots, "La cita de Christopher" y uno de mi amiga "La torta muggle" el segundo esta planeado en charlas entre ella y yo.**


End file.
